The Fast and Furious ZGirls
by Lady-Ravenhawk
Summary: Basically, my summary is the first chapter. It's kind of a xXx, DBZ, and Gone in 60 Seconds crossover. **COMPLETE**
1. Story Summary

Story Summary:  
  
Okay, I know this is kind of dumb, but the summary I came up with is really long, so the first chapter is just going to be the summary.  
  
This fic is going to be sort of a cross over between a few different shows/movies. =^_^= I think I'm getting in over my head this time (there's too many characters!) but I'm gonna give it a whirl. It's going to be a DBZ/Triple X/ Gone in 60 Seconds type of story. I'm not going to use all of the characters from the two movies, but I'll use some.  
  
After her argument with Chichi, Lindsey (who is now engaged to Son Gohan) returns home to the USA. Once she arrives there, she discovers that her older brother Bryson has once again become mixed up in car boosting - something both of them swore they'd never do again.  
  
In an attempt to save him from it, Lindsey finds herself entangled in it again as well. Old friends resurface as a dangerous web is woven of love, uncertainty, friendship and loyalty. When she is reunited with an old flame who is a buffed-up, hard-hitting, tattooed adrenaline junky with a deep voice and breathtaking eyes, she finds herself falling for him, despite the fact that she is still in love with Gohan. When they find themselves getting closer and closer together, is it just friendship, or will it once again become something more and will she be able to stay loyal to Gohan?  
  
Then the Z-Girls return to America for a visit and are shocked to see what has been going on in the short month that she has been absent. They are then pulled in to her world of car boosting, dirt-biking, bronco-busting, live-for-the-moment kind of life.  
  
Then Gohan and the other Z-Fighters come in to prepare the Gohan's and Lindsey's wedding. Chichi is ready to accept Lindsey as a daughter-in-law, but what will happen if she discovers Lindsey's lifestyle?  
  
When an accident occurs and there is no more hiding the truth from her future in-laws, Lindsey must decide which is more important - her love for Gohan or her addiction to adrenaline.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Okay, so that's what I'm going on. It'll probably change a little bit, but that's where it's starting off. You don't have to review this chapter, but if you want to you're more than welcome to! 


	2. An Introduction

"Go!"  
  
A dark figure moved quickly across the garage, heading for the red Porsche. His hands trembled, his heart pounded. He opened his jacket and fumbled with his tools. Sweat poured down the back of his neck. His hands were cold and clammy. He swallowed, his heartbeat loud in his ears. His vision blurred. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind. He dropped one of the metal tools to the cement floor with a loud **CLANG!**  
  
"Shit!" he hissed.  
  
Gunshots fired.  
  
He fell to the floor, covering his head with his arms. *They never said it would be this bad!*  
  
Overhead lights flashed on. Heavy boots clomped on the floor, heading his direction.  
  
"Bang!" a deep, rich voice shouted. "You're dead."  
  
The figure on the floor rolled over and looked up, allowing his arms to flop out on either side of him. He wore a black leather jacket and black leather pants. Pale, icy blue eyes met deep, chocolate ones.  
  
"You didn't give me enough time."  
  
"The cops won't give you enough time, Bryson!"  
  
"They wouldn't have gotten here that fast!" Bryson answered, jumping up and brushing off his jacket.  
  
"Don't get in my face," he answered calmly. He was about 6'2", with a shaved head and muscles to spare. His right arm was covered in tattoos, and his left shoulder sported them as well. He wore a white shirt with not sleeves and red, silver and black pants and heavy black boots.  
  
"I would'a had more time!" Bryson insisted.  
  
He snorted. "D?"  
  
A 5'6" 17-year-old with short, light brown hair walked up. Her hair was cut longer in the front and shorter in the back. The few pieces in the front fell even with the corners of her mouth. She had grayish-green eyes fringed in incredibly thick eyelashes. She shook her head. "Bang," she said in a soft voice.  
  
"No freakin' way!" Bryson argued again.  
  
D smiled. "Assuming that someone saw you as you snuck into the garage and immediately called the police and also assuming that the police station is no more than eight miles away from this particular site . . ." she paused to think. "Considering that all these things are true, the police would have been in here at the exact moment the lights came on. You, sir, would be dead or worse - on your way to prison."  
  
Bryson huffed and fell back against the car.  
  
"Get your nasty butt off my car," D hissed.  
  
"Shut up, Danica."  
  
Shaking her head, Danica walked away and sat in a butterfly chair near the bar.  
  
The garage was actually a huge warehouse on the edge of town. The owner was Danica's uncle and had given it to her a few years before. The garage held all of their "toys" as Tumbler liked to call them. Everything from suped-up cars to dirt-bikes to parachuting equipment was in the "garage" part of the building. On the left wall was a bar with stools. The corner near the bar held a big-screen TV with a piece of black carpeting. A butterfly chair and a couple of beanbags and a few large pillows sat near the TV.  
  
A tall blonde wearing dark jeans and a Rammstein shirt lounged on one of the beanbags, his bare feet propped up against the wall.  
  
"I hate Lindsey's brother," Danica hissed at the blonde.  
  
He grinned. "But he is good. He was always good. He just needs to get back in the practice," he answered. He had a gravelly voice with a thick Russian accent.  
  
Danica huffed.  
  
"You know that once someone learns something like this, they don't forget," he continued. "Just give him a chance."  
  
"Oh, shut up, Kolya," Danica spat and threw one of the pillows at him. "I need a Fuzzy Navel." She got up and went to the bar.  
  
"Make me one while you're at it!" Kolya yelled, then turned back to watching the X-Games on TV.  
  
Danica nodded and proceeded to fix the drinks.  
  
A young woman of about 19 or so walked in. She had black hair cut even with her shoulders and dark black eyes. Her skin was pale and she wore a black coat with fur around the collar and the cuffs. She held a laptop in her hands and she sat down at the bar.  
  
"What's up, Yelena?" Danica asked.  
  
Yelena shook her head. "I'm trying to get this dumb thing to work," she answered, opening the laptop and typing on it. She, like Kolya, had a Russian accent.  
  
"Lemme see," Danica said and spun the computer around so she could see the screen. "What are you wanting to do?"  
  
"Check our damned e-mail," Yelena sighed, resting her chin in her hand and drumming the fingers of her other hand on the counter.  
  
Danica typed, then smiled. "There ya go."  
  
"What did you do?" Yelena asked.  
  
"If I told ya, I'd have to shoot ya," Danica answered, then went back to the drinks.  
  
"Stupid Americans," Yelena muttered.  
  
The phone rang. Kolya answered it. "Kit and Tumbler are on their way. They said they went shopping."  
  
"Are the cops following them?"  
  
Kolya shook his head. "Nah. We're too good for those stupid doughnut dunkers to ever figure anything out."  
  
"What's sad is that we're right here in front of their face," Danica said, walking towards Kolya with the drinks. She held one out to him and he accepted it.  
  
"Has anyone seen Yorgi?" Yelena asked.  
  
"Nope," Kolya answered. "Why?"  
  
"I need to speak with him."  
  
"He might be in the shooting galley with Kirill."  
  
Yelena nodded, then stood up and left, taking her laptop with her.  
  
No one had really been paying attention to the two young men who were still arguing.  
  
Finally, though, after a few minutes, Danica had had enough. "Bryson! Xander! Knock it off!"  
  
Both of them froze, blinked, and walked away from each other. Xander headed upstairs into another part of the warehouse. More than likely, he was going to his room. Either there, or the climbing wall.  
  
Soon after, one of the garage doors opened, accompanied by a blast of cool air. A black Honda Civic and a yellow Ford Mustang pulled in and the doors closed.  
  
Danica and Kolya stood.  
  
Tumbler stepped out from his Civic and smiled. He was about 6' with dirty blond hair and silver eyes. He was built and had a square, scratchy face. He wore baggy overalls over a tight blue shirt.  
  
Kit stepped out of the Mustang. He was about 5'9" with slicked back, greasy hair and brown eyes. He had a goatee and he wore a denim jacket and denim jeans. He grinned wildly.  
  
"You stole that, didn't you?" Danica asked.  
  
"What?" Kit asked, jumping into a sitting position on the hood of the car. "This ol' thing? Nah, I just dug it up from the bottom of my closet. I dunno . . . do you think it makes my butt look big?"  
  
Danica rolled her eyes and tried not to laugh.  
  
Kit was always getting into trouble. He and Tumbler were always finding some way to cause trouble for the Police or "Popos" as they so fondly called them.  
  
Snickering, Danica went back to the TV.  
  
"Did you hear about Lindsey?" Tumbler asked his two companions.  
  
Kolya shook his head.  
  
"I hear she's back in the states," Tumbler said.  
  
"She probably stole too many cars and they deported her," Kit said, lighting a cigarette.  
  
"Or horses," Kolya added.  
  
"No, it was something about her host mother," Tumbler said. "They didn't click or some shit like that."  
  
Kit shrugged. "Yeah, Linnie ain't exactly the best person to try to get along with . . . especially if someone's trying to play 'mom' with her."  
  
Kolya nodded his agreement. "It is better this way. She belongs here with us."  
  
"Damn straight, she does," Tumbler laughed.  
  
Kit puffed on his cigarette, thoughtfully. "I dunno, though . . ."  
  
"You don't know what?" Tumbler asked.  
  
"I mean, she gave this all up to go there," Kit answered. "Why would she come home so quick? She was only gone about four months. Did she miss us that bad? Or was it something else that forced her to come home? I mean, are we really important to her or are we just her fall-back?"  
  
"She loves it here with us," Kolya said. "She would not use us as a fall- back."  
  
Tumbler nodded.  
  
"But still," Kit said, "I wonder."  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Yelena found Yorgi in the galley, just as Kolya had said. Kirill was practicing shooting his rifle at the moving targets.  
  
Yelena tapped Yorgi on the shoulder and signaled for him to follow her outside of the room where they could talk. He nodded and followed.  
  
Yorgi was in his mid-twenties with black hair that hung in loose curls to his shoulders. He had dark eyes and a thin beard.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"I received two very important messages," Yelena answered.  
  
"What are they?"  
  
"One is another order for more cars in South Africa," Yelena answered.  
  
Yorgi nodded once.  
  
"And the other is information."  
  
"What sort of information?"  
  
"It seems that one of ours has returned home." She placed the laptop down on a nearby counter and opened it, revealing the e-mail.  
  
Yorgi skimmed over it, then smiled. "Our little redhead has returned home, has she?"  
  
Yelena nodded. "Should we contact her?"  
  
Yorgi shook his head. "No, let us wait for her to come to us. You know that she will. She cannot resist the ways of her old life."  
  
Yelena smiled. "Fine. I have other matters to attend to."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Letting Toby know about our new order so he can locate them for us," she answered as she walked away.  
  
Yorgi watched her go, then he smiled to himself as he turned back to watch his brother. *So, she has come home. I knew that she would. This may become very interesting.* he thought to himself.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Lindsey awoke the next morning, not quite sure where she was at first. Then she blinked and looked around the room. It was a large, white room with a desk, a TV and shelves. The shelves held books, trophies and horse figurines. The bed was a queen-size canopy bed with a blue canopy and a thick, white, rose and blue comforter. She heaved a sigh and fell back against the soft pillows.  
  
"It wasn't a dream," she muttered miserably. She began to cry again. "I hate my life," she sobbed. She covered her eyes with her arm and rolled over.  
  
"Breakfast!" Shayne yelled from downstairs.  
  
Lindsey's stomach heaved at the thought of food. Nothing sounded good. The only thing she wanted to do was pad down the wooden-floored hallway, turn into the kitchen and see Goku, Gohan, Goten and Chichi sitting there. She wanted to give Chichi the biggest hug imaginable and tell her she was sorry. But she couldn't. She had made her decision too hastily and come home in such a huff that she hadn't thought it through. And now she was regretting it. It would be another eight months at LEAST before Jenny and Sabriena came home. And by then, who knows how much they would have changed?  
  
There was a soft knock at the door and Shayne stuck his head in. "C'mon, Baby Sis," he said in a softer voice than usual. "Ain't ya hungry?"  
  
Lindsey shook her head.  
  
Shayne walked in and sat on the side of her bed. "What's the matter?"  
  
"I shouldn't have come home!" she sobbed. "I want to go back!"  
  
Shayne shook his head. "You're home now. You gave it a whirl, and it didn't work out. Maybe next year you can go somewhere else. You said you liked Australia. Why not try it?"  
  
"I don't want Australia! I love Japan! And I love Gohan."  
  
Shayne eyed the ring on his little sister's finger. "You went off and got engaged, didn't you?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
He hugged her. "It'll be okay. You haven't seen anyone for a long time. Why don't you go hang out with some of them this afternoon?"  
  
She shrugged. "Maybe."  
  
"Yorgi has been asking about you," Shayne said. "You should pay him a visit."  
  
"Yorgi?" Lindsey asked. "Really?"  
  
Shayne nodded. He never really cared for Yorgi - heck, he had only met him once or twice, but he knew that Lindsey admired Yorgi. "Yeah."  
  
She seemed to perk up. "Okay."  
  
"You want to eat something?"  
  
"I guess," she answered, wiping her eyes. "Is Bryson at the warehouse?"  
  
Shayne's expression turned stormy. "Probably."  
  
Lindsey nodded. "Well, I'll just go out there this evening to see them. I won't get all hung up in that again."  
  
Shayne smiled and nodded. "Okay, then."  
  
Lindsey smiled. "Wait, what's today?"  
  
"Friday," Shayne answered.  
  
Lindsey smiled wider. "There'll be a party tonight."  
  
Shayne shook his head. "I worry about you."  
  
Lindsey grinned. "I know it."  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Well, it's kind'a boring, but it's a start, right? =^_^= 


	3. No Where to Call Home

Okay, before I forget to mention this, I have a mistake to correct. Kirill is not Yorgi's brother. Kolya is. My bad!  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Even in her car with the engine still running and the windows rolled up, Lindsey could hear the unfathomably loud music. She looked down at her clothes and gulped. She wore an incredibly short black leather skirt, a black top that was open in the back and held on by straps that criss- crossed her back, and black spike high-heels that wrapped around her legs up to her knees.  
  
She stared at the large building. "What the hell?" she asked herself.  
  
There was a large room that was used for parties. Tonight it was full. It was every teenager's dream and every parent's nightmare. There were three levels to this room. The balcony lined the tops of all four sides and had a metal railing. The second level was a kind of large platform set off to the left side of the room. It held a bar. Then there was the floor, which was the main level. It was crammed full of dancing bodies.  
  
Lindsey blinked. It took her eyes a minute to adjust to all the colored lights reflecting off of the chrome railings. She had never seen the place so crowded before! There was no way all these people were from her town.  
  
Glancing around, she saw Yorgi standing on the second level. She smiled and began to shove her way through the crowd.  
  
She snuck up the stairs and grabbed Yorgi's shoulders.  
  
He turned and grinned. "My little dove, you have returned."  
  
Lindsey smiled.  
  
Yorgi leaned back on the bar. "So how was your trip to Japan?"  
  
She huffed. "Fine."  
  
He stared at her. "No matter. You're back where you belong."  
  
"And where is that, Yorgi?" she asked. "Here at the party, or back working for you again?"  
  
He smiled. "You know the answer to that question."  
  
"Yorgi, I only came here to say hello," she said.  
  
"And that's why you're in that skirt?" he asked skeptically. "I think you planned on seeing Xander and Kolya tonight."  
  
"Now you listen here," she began, pointing at her former employer, "X and I ended our relationship a long time ago. And what do I want with your brother?"  
  
Yorgi smiled. "It's not what you want with him, it's what you want with his mind."  
  
"He's dumb."  
  
"My point exactly."  
  
Lindsey snickered and shook her head, staring at the floor. She suddenly felt strong hands around her waist and she was lifted into the air and flipped upside down. She found herself staring into an upside down face with blue eyes and blonde hair.  
  
"Kolya, put me down!" she cried, kicking her legs wildly in the air.  
  
"Never," he answered in his gravelly voice. He lowered her a bit and kissed her. Then he raised her again. "I thought I would never see you again."  
  
"Well, here I am," she answered. "And upside down."  
  
Kolya laughed. "Here, Viktor, do you want her?"  
  
There was a deep laugh and Lindsey felt herself being hurtled through the air. She landed in strong arms and looked up into the burly face of Viktor. He was about 6'5" with a thick, dark beard and mustache. He had pale eyes and big earrings in each ear. "There's my little bird. She's flown home."  
  
"I'm gonna send YOU home if you don't put me down, Viktor!!"  
  
He let her drop to her feet. She grinned up at him as Kolya walked up. "I love the way I can boss you boys around."  
  
"Hey!" they both growled, but smiled.  
  
"So where have you been?" Kolya asked.  
  
*God, he looks good tonight* Lindsey thought to herself, studying the tall blonde. He wore a black jacket left open over light brown leather pants and black boots. He wore no shirt.  
  
"Nowhere, really," she answered. "Have you seen Bryson?"  
  
"Last time I saw him, he was in the garage with X," Kolya said.  
  
Lindsey caught her breath. She had forgotten that X would be there that night. "Oh, really?" she asked, trying to sound bored.  
  
Kolya nodded. "They're practicing on some cars."  
  
"Practicing?" Lindsey asked. "You mean, stealing cars again?"  
  
Kolya's face flushed. "Yeah," he answered quietly.  
  
Lindsey's eyes narrowed and she looked at the floor again.  
  
Kolya glanced nervously at Viktor. Viktor shook his head.  
  
"Do you want to dance?" Kolya asked, trying to apologize in the best way he knew how.  
  
Lindsey shook her head.  
  
"Come on," Kolya said. "I don't bite."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Okay, so there was that one time, but I won't do it again!"  
  
Lindsey shook her head again.  
  
"Kolya, beat it," a sweet voice, tinged with an English accent, scolded. "What have you been up to?"  
  
Lindsey looked up into the soft face of her friend. "Hey pretty girl," she muttered.  
  
"Have these guys been bugging you again?" she asked.  
  
"Come on, Sophie," Kolya said. "We have not seen her in a long time."  
  
"And neither have I," Sophie said, pulling Lindsey away from them. "You wanna go somewhere and talk? You look upset."  
  
Lindsey nodded and followed Sophie.  
  
Sophie was about Lindsey's height with blonde dark blonde hair that came down to the middle of her neck and flicked outward slightly. She had eyes that would change from dark green to hazel when they felt like it and naturally have thick, black lashes. She wore glasses with dark green rims to go with her eyes. She had full dark lips and pale skin. She wore her favorite outfit which was a pair of black jeans which were tight (but not constricting) at the top and flared out (a lot) at the knees and a grey top with navy, almost black, sleeves that were slightly too long. The shirt had an ancient Japanese print on it of a lady drinking a blue liquid from a bottle; it had Japanese writing on it.  
  
They walked out of the large room and into a smaller, empty one.  
  
"What's up?" Sophie asked softly.  
  
"Nothing," Lindsey said, shaking her head.  
  
"Something's wrong," Sophie said.  
  
Lindsey blinked. "I'm just worried about seeing X. I haven't seen him in forever and now it's going to be weird."  
  
"No, it won't," Sophie said. "You're still you and X is still X. It'll be just like it was before you left. Everyone's so happy you're back."  
  
Lindsey scoffed, "Sure."  
  
"Come on, I'll show you," Sophie said and grabbed her friend by the wrist and drug her towards the garage.  
  
"Better," Lindsey heard an unimaginably low voice say. "Much better."  
  
"Xander, Bryson, someone's here to see you," Sophie said, walking confidently towards them.  
  
"Oh?" Xander asked. "Who?"  
  
Lindsey stepped into view and he caught his breath.  
  
"Lins."  
  
"Hi, X."  
  
"What are you doing back? I thought you were still in Japan."  
  
"Baby sister!" Bryson cried, running towards her and hugging her.  
  
"Hey, Bry. What's up?"  
  
"Not much." He turned to Xander. "Are we done?"  
  
Xander nodded. "Yeah. Go to the party."  
  
"Whoo-hoo! C'mon, Sophie!" Bryson cried, picking Sophie up and heaving her over his shoulder, carrying her back towards the party.  
  
"I thought you weren't coming back," Xander said, eyeing his ex-girlfriend. He wiped his hands on a rag, then threw it to the side, stepping closer to her.  
  
She leaned on a tarp-covered car, staring down at her boots. "You should'a known that I couldn't stay away for long."  
  
"Well, yeah, but only four months? What happened?"  
  
"My host mother and I didn't exactly see eye to eye."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Lindsey tapped her fingers nervously on the car. "So . . . what have you been up to?"  
  
"Ah, the usual, you know," he answered. "Parties, cars, stunts . . . everything I did before."  
  
"Before?"  
  
"Before forever."  
  
Silence.  
  
"You know, I've missed you," Xander said, stepping closer to her.  
  
"Why?" she asked, completely avoiding eye contact. Why did he have to stare at her like that? Her heart pounded in her chest. Her vision blurred.  
  
"Because I still care for you," he said, wrapping a strong arm around her waist and pulling her body close to his.  
  
She still refused to make eye contact.  
  
He gripped her chin in his strong hand and raised her face to meet his. "You know you missed me."  
  
Before she could answer, he covered her mouth in a firm, but gentle kiss. She wanted to resist. She wanted to shove him away and slap his face. But she couldn't. She melted into his arms, kissing him back softly. When he finally broke the kiss, he was still holding her in his arms.  
  
"See there?" he smiled softly. "You did miss me."  
  
She did the only thing she could think of. She held up her hand.  
  
Xander eyed the ring on her finger and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm engaged," she said dryly.  
  
Xander let his arms drop to his sides. "To who?"  
  
"Son Gohan," she answered.  
  
"Some Japanese dude?"  
  
"He's not just some Japanese dude," she said, keeping her voice dry and flat.  
  
"Sure," Xander said, placing his hands firmly on his hips and staring down at the floor, shifting his weight to this right leg.  
  
"X . . ."  
  
He looked up at her suddenly, his dark brown eyes stormy. "Don't start. I'm not going to listen to your shit."  
  
"What?" she shrieked.  
  
"You were gone for four months and you come home acting like nothing has happened and you're engaged?! For Christ's sake, Lindsey, what the fuck is wrong with you?"  
  
She grabbed her right elbow with her left hand and let her right arm hang while staring at the floor.  
  
"We dated for two years!" Xander went on. "We only talked once about getting married! Four months?! What the hell?!"  
  
"I love him," she said.  
  
"Bullshit," he spat. "He's probably richer than I am, right? You always said you'd marry someone for their money."  
  
"He's not rich," Lindsey answered. "He lives with his family in a small house out in the country."  
  
Xander laughed. "Oh, that's rich. Like I'm supposed to believe that you would agree to marry someone like that?"  
  
"Because I did!"  
  
Xander shook his head and began laughing. "I suppose the next thing you'll be telling me is that he doesn't have a car and that's okay with you, too."  
  
Lindsey said nothing and looked back at the floor.  
  
Xander grabbed onto the covered car for support as his mouth gaped open. "You're kidding me!"  
  
She said nothing.  
  
"This is funny," he said, smiling, standing up straighter and nodding his head as he crossed his arms. He snickered. "This is really fuckin' funny." He shook his head as his face contorted back into anger. "I can't believe you! I just cannot believe you!" He kicked the wheel of the car. "I can't even look at you."  
  
"X, I'm sorry."  
  
He pointed a finger at her, his hand shaking in anger. His lips were pressed into a thin, straight line and his eyebrows looked like they were going to touch his nose. "Don't start with me," he said in a low, shaky voice. "Don't you even start with me." He kept pointing at her and staring at her with dark, stormy eyes. He took a few deep breaths through his nose. "I need a drink," he said and stormed away from her, leaving her with tears burning her eyes.  
  
"Get out of here," Xander called over his shoulder. "You don't belong here anymore."  
  
That was all she needed. She didn't need to be told twice. She ran from the garage and out into the crisp April night air. She took off through the nearby field, stumbling over rocks and holes as she went. She didn't know where she was going. All she knew was that she had to get away from there.  
  
*I don't belong in Japan with Gohan* she thought miserably to herself as she ran. *I don't belong here with X and the others . . . where do I belong?*  
  
She tripped and fell flat on her face on the hard ground. She lay there for a moment, panting deeply. Then she sat up on her knees.  
  
"Where do I belong?!" she screamed into the night. She shoved herself to her feet and stared up at the perfectly clear sky, sprinkled with diamond stars. "I don't know where I belong! Here?! Japan?! WHERE?! I don't get it! I've been to both sides of the earth and neither one wants me!!" She held her arms out slightly from her sides as she continued to stare upwards. "Tell me! Send me some kind of a sign! Something? ANYTHING!! I want an answer!! Please?!" she screamed. In frustration, she flung herself into a sitting position on the ground. "Please," she whimpered. "Anything . . ."  
  
The sound of a motor snapped her out of her trance.  
  
She looked up to see Kirill on one of the bikes. "Come," he said, his cigarette hanging from his lips. "I saw what happened."  
  
"How?" she asked miserably. She grabbed a few long pieces of grass and pulled them one by one from the ground.  
  
"I was in the galley," he said. "Above you. I heard X's shouting above my own gun. I saw it. I saw you."  
  
"Go home, Kirill. I know when I'm not wanted."  
  
"I don't think you do," Kirill said, pushing down his kickstand and stepping off the bike. He walked slowly towards her. "I think that the only thing you know to do when there is problem is run away."  
  
"Sure," she shrugged. "That's me. I always run away from a fight."  
  
Kirill stared at her. "No. Not from fight. From problem."  
  
She looked up at him. He had a shaved head and high cheekbones. His eyes were dark and he was rather slender. He wore a long leather coat and gloves with the fingers cut out of them. One of his guns was slung across his back. There was no doubt another inside is coat and probably one in his belt.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, when someone tries to fight you, you hit back. You fight. But someone disagree with you and you run." Kirill stopped to drag off his cigarette. He blew a smoke ring, then placed the cigarette back between his lips. "You don't handle verbal confrontations well."  
  
"Ooh," she said. "Big word."  
  
"Shut your mouth."  
  
"I'm sorry, Kirill."  
  
"Come on," he said. "I take you back to the warehouse and you can go home. Come back tomorrow. There will be another party. You can be sure."  
  
Nodding, she stood up and walked with Kirill back to his bike. She sat on the back as the engine blazed to life and they sped back towards the house. She rested the side of her face against his back and sighed deeply.  
  
*But still* she thought to herself. *I wonder where I belong . . . *  
  
*~*~*~  
  
AN: Hey guys! I'm back! I'm not dead! Woo-hoo!  
  
Sabriena and Lexi: We know that. You're just lazy.  
  
Me: *blushes* Sorry . . . Anyway, it's up now. I also have a LOTR fic started if anyone want to read it. *hint hint, nudge, nudge* Also, where do YOU all think she should belong? Japan? USA? Where? And who do you think she should go with? Should she stay true to Gohan? Or go back to X? Lemme know! Love ya'll. CIAO! 


	4. Samantha

Samantha was in her room, dressing. Her chin-length orangish-red hair was perfectly straight and had blue streaks running through it. Her own dark brown eyes stared back at her from the mirror. She sighed deeply as she ran her fingers through her hair. There was rumor that Lindsey was coming back. She couldn't wait. She hoped Sabriena was with her.  
  
Samantha continued to stare at herself in the full-length mirror. She wore a tight white baby T with black fishnet sleeves. Her baggy black pants hung low on her hips, revealing the electric blue straps of her G-string and the hard, flat muscles of her stomach. She smiled to herself. The pants pooled around her feet, covering her black boots.  
  
She turned to the side, standing to her full height, throwing her chest out and admiring herself. She had to admit, she looked good tonight. She smiled. She was about 5'9". But that was okay - most of the guys she hung out with were a lot taller than that.  
  
She reached for her dresser and slipped a silver chain around her neck. It was Mirror Man's chain and he had let her borrow it - he just didn't know it yet. The floor beneath her vibrated from the loud music downstairs. She shoved large diamond earrings through each of her ears, then jumped a couple of times, loosening herself up.  
  
"All right, bitch," she said to herself, "Let's do this shit."  
  
She found her way through the winding hallways of the house down to the club. The loud techno music blared in her ears and she grinned when she saw Kolya standing near the bar. She walked quickly with long strides towards the stairs. She shoved her way down, then made her way to the bar to stand beside Kolya.  
  
"What's up?" she grinned.  
  
He turned to her. "Want a drink?"  
  
She shrugged. "Get me a margarita?"  
  
Kolya nodded and spoke to the waitress behind the bar. He couldn't believe he had to pay for his own drinks in his own house. It was ludicrous. But he paid and watched as Samantha sipped her drink.  
  
Samantha sat down on one of the stools and grinned. "So what are you up to, sexy?"  
  
Kolya playfully looked around. Then he blinked. "Oh, you're talking to me?"  
  
Samantha giggled and gently shoved his arm. "Duh."  
  
"Not much. I was waiting for a beautiful woman to come and talk to me so I could dance with her. Looks like she finally arrived."  
  
Samantha blushed slightly. "Let's go, then," she said and set her drink on the bar.  
  
Kolya took her hand and led her down to the floor. They found a spot on the floor that wasn't quite so crowded and began to dance. Kolya stood behind her, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her close to him. Her back brushed his bare chest as they danced. She breathed in deeply, smelling his Giorgio Armani cologne. God, he was hot.  
  
She felt his warm breath on her ear as he brought his face close to hers. He lips brushed the smooth skin of her neck and she felt her spine tingle. She knew that he and Sophie were somewhat involved, but she didn't care. That was the big game between most of their group. Everyone hooking up with everyone. She didn't mind. She knew that later on she would probably hook up with Tumbler or someone. But for the moment, she would enjoy Kolya's company.  
  
She rolled her eyes as his hands squeezed her hips a bit more. *What would Micah say?* she thought to herself. She snickered. Micah was her real involvement at the time. He promised to be back sometime that weekend. He had gone down to Columbia for the weekend with some of his friends.  
  
"Is Lindsey or Briena back?" Samantha asked.  
  
"What?" Kolya asked, trying to be heard above the music.  
  
"Is Lindsey or Briena back?" she tried again, louder this time.  
  
"Sure," Kolya shrugged.  
  
She laughed and doubled over, nearly falling to the floor.  
  
Kolya laughed, too. "What?"  
  
She shook her head. "Never mind."  
  
Kolya grinned his big, toothy grin that he always got whenever he didn't quite understand something.  
  
"I worry about you, Kolya. I really do."  
  
He continued to grin and went back to dancing.  
  
Samantha licked her lips and tried to keep from smiling to big, but she couldn't help it. She then focused in on the loud music and moved with the rhythm. *Well, if they're back, I'll see them soon enough. Maybe we can go shopping or something. They'd better be back, that's all I know.*  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
There ya go, Lexi.  
  
Samantha is Lexi's character, ya'll.  
  
C-ya!!! 


	5. Kacie

Sitting at the large oak table in one of the balconies sat a small, brown- haired girl with golden brown eyes. The balcony was the largest in the house. In the middle sat a long, heavy oak table surrounded by oak chairs with high backs on them and arm rests. They were padded with burgundy upholstery. The floor of the balcony was marble. To the left (if you were facing the railing) was a large screen TV with a PS2 hooked up to it and beanbags and a rug in front of it. There was a doorway to the right of the TV, leading out into a hallway which led into the rest of the house. To the right was another, wider hallway that led to the stairs and down into the club.  
  
The girl brushed a few stray pieces of hair from her eyes and sighed. Kacie stared boredly at the table before her. Purple cubes of jello made from grape schnapps sat on platters before her. She had only had one - she didn't much care for Jello shots. She didn't really care for Jello, period.  
  
She messed with one of the small hoops in her ear. She was bored. Toby had promised to meet her in the balcony over an hour ago. She was getting restless. He was supposed to show her some new program or game on his computer. He was also supposed to teach her how to hack into some site about cars . . . she forgot which one.  
  
Frustrated, she got up and marched to the railing. She leaned on it and looked over the crowd, searching for some sign of Toby. There was none. She sighed and leaned farther over. She still couldn't see anything. She had good eyes - it was easy for her to see in the dark usually. But she didn't see him. She saw X standing near the bar with Yelena and Yorgi . . . she saw Sam and Kolya on the floor . . . she even saw as Kirill made his way through the crowd to join Yorgi and the others . . . and Viktor was near the stage, talking to some blonde. Kacie rolled her eyes. No woman in her right mind would ever look at Viktor - they just knew he had lots of money. Sure, he was okay for a friend and great for a body guard, but a romantic relationship with the man? The thought of it made her stomach churn. She shuddered. The movement from her shoulders caused her hands to slip. The next thing she knew, she plunged over the edge of the railing.  
  
Kacie screamed as she felt herself hurtling towards the floor. She suddenly snapped back, like she was attached to a short bungee. Someone had her ankle in a vice-like grip.  
  
She looked up and saw Toby straining to pull her back up. His face was beat red, trying to pull her back up. He leaned backward with all his weight, both hands clamped in a death grip on Kacie's ankle. Both of them toppled backwards onto the balcony, gasping for breath. She pushed herself up on the palms of her hands and looked over her shoulder at him.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
She nodded weakly. "Where the crap were you?"  
  
Toby blinked. "I was in the basement. It takes forever to get all the way up here. Yorgi should install an elevator."  
  
"You tell him that."  
  
Toby shook his head. "No way. I'm afraid of that dude."  
  
"You're afraid of everyone," Kacie said as she stood, brushing herself off. Her hands were shaking and she felt like bursting into tears, but you didn't do that there.  
  
Toby stood as well and sat at the table. He was about 5'8" with short blonde hair, a baby face and blue eyes. He had a medium build. He wore a long-sleeved Abercrombie and Fitch T-shirt and baggy jeans with white sneakers. Toby was always primed and pressed. He liked things that way.  
  
He sat down at the table and eyed the shots. "Have you been eating those?"  
  
Kacie shook her head and sat down next to him. "Only one."  
  
Toby picked up one and sniffed it. "Dang!" he cried, "those things must be strong."  
  
"They are," Kacie sighed.  
  
Shrugging, Toby popped it into his mouth. He normally never did anything like that, but after seeing his best friend plunge over a railing, well, his nerves were pretty much shot. He was thankful that he had walked in just in time to see her. Otherwise, she might not have been there.  
  
The party downstairs continued; the people never even noticed her hanging upside down.  
  
"I miss Jenny," Kacie said. Toby was the only one she really spoke to besides Jenny.  
  
Toby thought of Kacie's older sister. "She'll be back soon."  
  
Kacie heaved another sigh. "Sure. She's probably forgotten all about me."  
  
"No, she hasn't."  
  
"Bet me."  
  
"I don't have any money to bet," Toby grinned widely. "If I did, I wouldn't be here. I'd be out looking for a new car."  
  
Toby was Kacie's age - sixteen - and hadn't yet owned his own car. He dreamed of going on the boosts with the others and making some extra money or of boosting his own car. But he didn't have the know-how or the guts to do it. And Yorgi knew this. Toby was only there to find the cars and hack different systems. And he was good. But that wasn't what he really wanted. He wanted to go on a boost. But Yorgi rarely allowed anyone under 17 to go on an official boost. Jenny and Lindsey had been exceptions to the rule.  
  
Toby narrowed his eyes at the thought of them. He didn't much care for any of the girls that had gone to Japan. In fact, he had been glad to see him go. At one point he had had a crush on Jenny - he loved the way her long brown hair flowed and bounced when she walked. He loved the sound of her voice when she spoke or she laughed. He loved the smell of her perfume. Okay, maybe crush wasn't strong enough of a word. Infatuated was more like it. It angered him to see her with one of the older guys - usually Tumbler or Kolya. And what did they have that he didn't? Okay, maybe a few inches taller, some muscles, and cars . . . he sighed. They had everything he wanted but didn't have. It wasn't fair. But that infatuation was long gone. Now Toby liked Kacie. But it only came across as a friendship because he was afraid that she might laugh at him or something if he tried to approach her in that manner.  
  
He sighed again.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kacie asked.  
  
"Nothing," he lied. "I guess I'm just shook up from seeing you fall like that."  
  
Kacie reached over and squeezed his upper arm comfortingly. "Thank you."  
  
He nodded. "No problem."  
  
She smiled softly. "Weren't you going to show me that computer game?"  
  
Toby's eyes flashed. "Oh yeah!" he cried, whipping out his computer. "See, what I did was . . ." 


	6. Meanwhile In Japan

*Harder! Push yourself harder! You can do this!* the burnet thought to herself, straining to push her own weight up from the floor. She succeeded and lowered herself again. Her muscles ached with every push up. Sweat dripped from her forehead and hit the floor.  
  
"You're pathetic," a voice said.  
  
Ignoring them, she continued.  
  
"I said," he tried again, "You're pathetic!"  
  
She glanced at him. "Oh shut up, Vegeta!"  
  
The verbal confrontation had caused Catie to lose her concentration and she slammed to the ground. She struggled just to prop herself back up on her elbows.  
  
"Ten times normal gravity should be nothing," Vegeta growled as he strolled by her. "I'm wasting my time."  
  
*No!* Catie's mind screamed. "I can do this," she said softly, but with determination.  
  
Vegeta smiled to himself with his back turned to her. *Good, child. Keep that determination about you. You CAN do this. And you will. I'll see to that.*  
  
Vegeta turned suddenly to Jenny, who occupied one corner of the room. "Hit me," he ordered.  
  
Jenny smirked. "As you wish." She lunged at him, throwing her fist towards his face.  
  
He side stepped with ease and watched as she stumbled and fell to the floor.  
  
"You're not trying hard enough!" he barked.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Jenny yelled back. "I'm working my ass off here! Leave me alone!"  
  
"DON'T you EVER yell at me like that again!" Vegeta roared, leaning over and getting in Jenny's face. "I don't give a damn how witty you think you are. That sort of thing will NOT help you in battle. Unless you give two hundred percent, I'm not going to be satisfied. And we are going to stay in here without food, without water and without a break until at least one of you can throw me a decent punch. Do I make myself clear?!"  
  
Both girls cringed and nodded.  
  
"Good."  
  
Catie pushed herself back up on her palms. Vegeta was going to be the death of her, she just knew it. Her shoulders burned from the increased strain on them. Her palms pressed against the hot metal floor. Even the air was heavy. It felt thick and left a sour taste in her mouth. Her lungs struggled to pull in enough oxygen.  
  
Vegeta seemed to notice this. "You have to learn to breathe deeper. Push all the carbon dioxide from your lungs. Soak up the oxygen. That's the ONLY thing that keeps your muscles moving." He knelt next to Catie as she continued to do her push-ups. "Don't breathe from here," he said, placing his fist on her chest, just beneath her collarbone. "Breathe from here," he pressed his fist firmly, but not painfully, into her stomach, just below her ribs.  
  
Catie tried to do as he said, becoming very conscious of her breathing.  
  
"Better," he said. "Much better." He stood again and walked slowly around the two of them. "You have to learn think constantly about your body. Listen to it. It's the only one you'll ever get. Take care of it."  
  
He made sense, Catie had to give him that. She gritted her teeth and continued to exercise. She had noticed a change in herself already. It had been three days since she and Jenny had started training under Vegeta. He had taken both of them into the gravity chamber for hours at a time on all three days. Already, her legs were toning up. Her shoulders looked more rounded and powerful. Before when she and the girls had gone dancing, she would have been tired, worn out and sore after only three hours. Well, not anymore. She couldn't wait to see the other girls again and go dancing.  
  
She began to wonder vaguely if there would ever be a time in which she and Jenny could sneak into the gravity room to practice dancing. She smirked. Probably not. Vegeta would have shit a brick if he found out. That made her want to try it all the more. But for the time being, she had to concentrate on her push-ups. And breathing. God forbid she should not breathe right. But deep down she knew Vegeta was right.  
  
She pushed away from the floor again, breathing as deeply as she could. *Wait until they see me* she thought and lowered herself again. *I'm gonna kick some ass.*  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I see. So that's the way it's gonna be, huh?"  
  
"Seventeen," Leelee sighed, turning to look at him. "I'm not really in the mood."  
  
The pale-eyed android stared at her for a moment. "What has gotten into you? You're not still upset over that one chick are you?" He sat down on the nearby park bench.  
  
Leelee heaved a sigh. "I know she's okay and everything, but I wonder if she's REALLY okay."  
  
Seventeen snickered. "You're not making any sense."  
  
"I know." She pushed her hair behind her ear and sat down next to him.  
  
He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"It's just like, ever since she left, everything's been nuts here," she muttered miserably. "I haven't spoken to Catie or Jenny since. And Lord knows where Sabriena's been." She paused and looked up at Seventeen. "Did you know that Hollister is having a sale and Sabriena turned me down on a shopping spree, even though she knew? That's not like her at all."  
  
"She and Lindsey have known each other a long time. They've gone all through high school together. She's probably not taking this very well," Seventeen said. "But you all need to get over it. She's not dead."  
  
"She might as well be," Leelee mumbled, staring down at the ground.  
  
"Leelee!" Seventeen snapped. "Knock it off. She's not dead. You'll see her again soon. I give her a week and she'll be back. She just needed some time away from Chichi. And I don't blame her a bit. I'm surprised she lasted as long as she did in that house."  
  
Leelee giggled. "Yeah, that's the truth."  
  
"She'll be back soon. So stop worrying, okay?"  
  
Leelee nodded. "Okay." In the back of her mind, though, she wondered if what Seventeen had said was true. And, in a way, she found herself wanting to return home as well.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Loud music echoed throughout the whole lookout. Piccolo couldn't take it anymore and, to tell the truth, it was bothering Dende and Mr. Popo as well.  
  
Piccolo followed the sound until he reached Sabriena's room. The song "Burn It Black" blared over her speakers.  
  
Angrily, Piccolo shoved the door open to find Sabriena furiously beating the punching bag that hung from the ceiling. He didn't even know she had put one up.  
  
# I sow these streets with my own blood it seems  
  
my soul is feeling unkempt and bare.  
  
I'm just like you I'm complicated too.  
  
jealous knives in my back to spare. #  
  
Piccolo watched as the young girl pounded the bag over and over again, throwing punches and kicks at it relentlessly. At first, he thought she was just exercising. Then he saw the look on her face. It was one of pure anger. Her teeth were clenched as she threw a spinning heel kick at the bag, swinging the target wildly as her foot struck it. It was then that he realized that the music she had selected meant something as well.  
  
# I'll burn it black as sin, falling off the wagon again.  
  
burn it black as sin, lost my head.  
  
you've got one shot left and now you're done  
  
you'll turn your back on everyone  
  
burn it black as sin, time to...#  
  
"Sabriena," Piccolo said above the loud music.  
  
She turned to him, her normally bright green eyes glowing dark with a hatred he'd never seen in her before. "What?" she spat, her voice laced with venom.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"What does it look like?"  
  
"You've been in here the passed three days."  
  
"Good for you. You can count," she said, turning back to the bag. "Would you like a cookie?"  
  
Piccolo huffed. "What has gotten into you?"  
  
# I feel your doors slam in my face  
  
somehow I can't replace this lust that I've found.  
  
I'm just like you my spirit's broken too.  
  
burn my bridges into the ground.#  
  
"What do you think?" Sabriena snapped. "I'm pissed!"  
  
"You need to knock this off."  
  
"And you need to screw off."  
  
Piccolo narrowed his eyes at her. "Straighten up. And get a hold of yourself."  
  
"Shut up! Go away! I hate you!" she screamed. She picked up an empty glass and threw it at him.  
  
Piccolo ducked and the glass shattered on the hard marble floor behind him.  
  
"I can't believe she left me!" Sabriena screamed, turning once again to her punching bag. "We both came here together! Fuck that. I'm so mad at her!"  
  
"Why?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Because I know where she is!" she screamed. "She's back at the house with Anarchy 99 and I'm still here! This is a load of crap!"  
  
"Anarchy 99?" Piccolo questioned.  
  
"Our group back home," Sabriena said, grinning in spite of herself. "Partying, racing, stunting . . . And what am I doing? Sitting on my ass!" She slammed her fist deep into the bag. "It's not fair! She's back home with D and Sam and Yorgi and X. That's it. I'm going home."  
  
"No, you're not," Piccolo said. "You need to stay here."  
  
"Why?" Sabriena demanded.  
  
Piccolo didn't really have an answer for that. "The other girls need you."  
  
"So they can come with me, too," Sabriena declared. "I'm sure Jenny's ready to go back and see Kolya again."  
  
Piccolo blinked. Jenny? Leave? The thought had never crossed his mind. Panic suddenly overtook him. "Jenny wouldn't leave."  
  
"Bullshit," Sabriena said, stopping her bag and walking passed him, out into the rest of the lookout. "She came here with me and Lindsey. She's part of Anarchy 99, too. You think she'd stay here? What for?"  
  
"Well," Piccolo hesitated. "For me."  
  
Sabriena laughed at him cruelly. "Whatever! Dude, I know her and her friends are definitely more important to her. If I leave, then more than likely, she'll leave too. And Catie. And Leelee. Who knows? Maybe even Kristen and Lia will come just for the heck of it. All I'm saying is that Lindsey started a chain reaction. I'm leaving. I need to call Jenny and tell her what's up."  
  
Piccolo realized that what she was saying was probably true. "Sabriena, don't you touch that phone."  
  
"Try to stop me," she challenged.  
  
"As you wish," he said and tackled her.  
  
"Jerk! Get off of me!"  
  
Dende and Mr. Popo ran up to see the humorous site that was before them. Sabriena squirmed beneath Piccolo, desperately trying to reach the phone while he lay on top of her, pressing her to the floor with his weight, doing his best to keep hr from the phone.  
  
"What in heaven's name is going on?" Mr. Popo asked.  
  
"She's being a brat," Piccolo answered, still struggling to keep her under him.  
  
"Let her up," Dende ordered.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do," Piccolo hissed.  
  
"She can't breathe!" Dende protested.  
  
Piccolo sighed and heaved himself to his feet.  
  
Sabriena lay flat on the floor, gasping for air. Dende knelt next to her. "Are you okay?"  
  
Sabriena nodded. "But he's not going to be." She started to lunge at Piccolo, but Dende caught her.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"I want to go home."  
  
Dende sighed. "I figured. Look, we'll get you home soon. Just give us a little time, okay?"  
  
Sabriena's nostrils flared, but she nodded. She set her jaw and marched to her room.  
  
"What are you doing?" Piccolo asked. "If she leaves, then so do the rest of them."  
  
"Look, she's going to go home eventually. You know that. We'll drag this out as long as possible. Maybe then she'll change her mind. That's all I know to do."  
  
Piccolo huffed and walked away.  
  
"Oh, dear," Mr. Popo said sadly. "This place will seem so quiet without her."  
  
Dende nodded. "Maybe we can change her mind." *I doubt it though* he thought to himself. And he was worried about what might happen if he drug it out too long. Deep down, he was afraid of her. Especially after how she had stood up to Piccolo. He had seen her temper and he knew how stubborn she was.  
  
Sighing deeply, Dende turned and walked away. *If only Chichi could've kept her mouth shut.* But he knew that would never happen. 


	7. A Decision Is Made

Yorgi rolled over in bed and stared at the clock. 10 am was way too early to get up. *Thursday* he thought to himself, running a hand over his face. *Only one week until the big boost* He wasn't nervous, though. Especially since he had some of the best car boosts working under him. And he was thankful that Lindsey was back. He wished to himself that Jenny and Sabriena would come back, but he doubted it. But there was always that little glimmer of hope.  
  
It had been nearly a month since Lindsey had returned. In that time, she had definitely gone back to her "old ways". She spent more time at the house than she did anywhere else and was practicing on the cars and doing an exceptional job. She and Xander were getting along perfectly. They worked side by side day and night, just like before she left.  
  
He sighed deeply, knowing that Toby, Samantha, Mirror Man and Kacie were probably out scouting the cars, double-checking everything. He smiled to himself. He leaned his head far back into the soft, silk-covered pillows on his bed. His shoulder-length, wavy black hair fanned out around him. He stared at the large silver ring on the index finger of his left hand, thinking. He wondered if he would be able to pull off another boost without being caught. The last one had been close. He really didn't care if he got caught. He would just retreat to Prague again and stay in his castle in the mountains there for a while until it blew over. He had ways around everything. It would be too bad, though, if he was caught. He had really come to like America.  
  
He rolled to his side and pulled the thick blankets up over himself, breathing deeply and closing his eyes. *No reason to get up* he thought. *Must save strength for the party tonight.*  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Mirror Man drove his car south on Highway 63, heading straight for Columbia. His mirrored shades helped him see in the bright, early morning light. He leaned back in his seat, enjoying his DMX CD. The others with him (Kit, Toby, Kacie and Samantha) were sound asleep, despite the thundering bass. Kit sat in the front seat, his head leaned against the window. Kacie sat in the back in the middle with Toby and Sam on either side.  
  
*Stupid white people* Mirror Man thought to himself. He gripped the steering wheel and continued to stare ahead.  
  
Kit stirred and blinked. "Are we there yet, man?"  
  
"Man, we just left town ten minutes ago," Mirror Man answered.  
  
Kit yawned. "Well damn that." He rubbed his eyes and adjusted himself in the seat. "I want some cars!"  
  
"Not until next week," Mirror Man reminded him. "You know Yorgi. He'd skin you if he found out you were ahead of schedule without his permission."  
  
Kit chuckled as he took out a pack of cigarettes and shook one out. He placed it in his lips and lit it. He opened his window and let the gray smoke curl from his lips and out through the small opening.  
  
"You're almost as bad as Kirill," Mirror Man said.  
  
Kit shook his head and flipped his cigarette. "No one's that bad."  
  
Mirror Man laughed and agreed. "That's the truth."  
  
"You know what?" Kit asked, reaching over and turning the music down so that it was barely audible.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I miss Sabriena and Jenny," Kit said. "I wish they would come home."  
  
"If they were going to follow Lindsey, they would have been here by now."  
  
"Are you sure? Maybe they're waiting for us to encourage them or something."  
  
Mirror Man whipped out a cell phone. "Call them."  
  
Kit grinned and dialed the number.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"You promised me I could go home!" Sabriena screamed. "That was almost a month ago!"  
  
Piccolo stared at Sabriena, his expression unreadable. He was tired of having this conversation with her. And especially now, now that all of the Z-Fighters were there.  
  
"If she wants to go home so bad, let her," Vegeta said.  
  
Ardon blinked. "Why?"  
  
Sabriena merely glanced at him. "I'm sick of this place."  
  
"You know, it would be good for all of us to be together again," Catie said dreamily, staring up at the sky.  
  
Trunks gasped. "Catie, you're not going to leave, are you?"  
  
"Maybe," she answered truthfully. "For a little while. I'll be back."  
  
Trunks heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
"Well, I'm not coming back," Sabriena announced. "I'm leaving and it's for good."  
  
"I don't think it's wise for any of you to leave," Piccolo said.  
  
"Why?" Sabriena asked.  
  
"I just don't think so," he answered.  
  
"Well, I'm going to wait for some kind of sign," Jenny said. "Then I'll make up my mind."  
  
As if an answer to her statement, Sabriena's cell phone began to ring. "Hello?"  
  
"Sabriena?" the male voice asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It's Kit. What are you up to?"  
  
"Hey Kit!" she cried, glaring at Piccolo. "What's up?"  
  
"Not much," he answered.  
  
Sabriena could tell from the connection that he was on a cell phone. "Why'd you call?"  
  
"Well, we were kind'a wondering when you were going to come home."  
  
Sabriena smirked. "Right now. I was just getting ready to leave."  
  
Jenny's jaw dropped.  
  
"Sweet. We'll see you later then, right?"  
  
"You bet," she answered and hung up.  
  
"Who was that?" Jenny asked.  
  
"Kit. He was wondering when we were coming home."  
  
"You rigged this!" Piccolo accused.  
  
"Piccolo, how could she have?" Jenny asked. "I'll pack my things and be back in an hour." With that, she started to walk away.  
  
"Jenny, wait!" Piccolo cried, hurrying after her. He finally caught up to her in the hallway.  
  
"I can't ignore something like that, Piccolo," Jenny said. "Something's telling me to go home."  
  
"I won't let you," Piccolo said desperately. He now knew how Gohan had felt the night Lindsey had walked out on him.  
  
"I have to go home to them," Jenny said. "Kit isn't just the kind to call out of the blue."  
  
"And Kolya?" Piccolo asked, hoping he had got the name right.  
  
"What about Kolya?"  
  
"Sabriena said that you would want to 'go back to him'."  
  
Jenny laughed. "Kolya and I were never anything more than friends. You don't have to worry about ol' Kolya." Her eyes softened. "It's you I love."  
  
Piccolo smiled. "Then why do you want to leave?"  
  
"I feel like I need to go home. Just for a visit. Then I'll be even more excited about being here."  
  
Piccolo sighed. "Fine. Just take care of yourself. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too," Jenny said and kissed him softly on his lips. Then she went to her car, where the other girls had run ahead of her and waited.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"They're coming," Kit said.  
  
Samantha yawned in the back seat. "Who's coming?"  
  
"Sabriena and Jenny," Kit answered with a grin. "They said they were getting ready to leave."  
  
Sam squealed. "Do you think they'll be here by tonight?"  
  
Mirror Man and Kit glanced at each other. "Probably not," Mirror Man said. "That's like a fifteen hour flight or something."  
  
"Then they'll be here by tomorrow," Sam said.  
  
Mirror Man nodded as he exited the highway. "I'd say so."  
  
Sam squealed again, waking Toby and Kacie. "Shopping spree!"  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"Now you see how it feels," Gohan growled at Trunks, Piccolo, Ardon and Seventeen.  
  
"You know what?" Seventeen started. "Ever since she left, you've been nothing but a complete jerk. You need to get over it."  
  
Gohan's dark eyes flashed. "Yeah? Let's see how you are in a month after Leelee's gone. Do you know I've spoken to her once since she left? ONCE!"  
  
"Gohan, calm yourself," Piccolo said. "I understand, too, but that's no reason to throw your life away. Perhaps you and Lindsey weren't meant to be."  
  
Gohan scoffed at the idea. "Whatever! We're engaged and nothing's going to change that."  
  
Tears welled up in Chichi's eyes. "Oh, Gohan, why can't you just forget about her? Why can't you date a nice girl, like Videl or Aresa?"  
  
"Because I love HER, Mom. I love HER!"  
  
Chichi's bottom lip trembled. She had done nothing but fuss over Gohan for the passed month, encouraging him to meet new people and forget about the girl.  
  
"Stop it, Mom. I'm marrying Lindsey and that's final. Nothing can ever change that and nothing can stop us. You might as well just accept it."  
  
Chichi turned and left, wiping her eyes as she went. *Can't he see? He can do so much better than that. Why would he settle for less?*  
  
Goku sighed and went after her.  
  
"Man, living around here lately has been like living in a Soap Opera!" Krillin exclaimed.  
  
Yamcha nodded his agreement.  
  
"Chichi, you have to accept the fact that they're going to get married," Goku said when he finally caught up to her.  
  
"I don't have to accept anything," Chichi shot back. "He could do so much better than some foreigner!'  
  
Goku's eyes flashed, but his voice remained calm. "Chichi, Gohan loves her. And I don't see how he could do any 'better'. That girl is perfect for him. She loves him and is good to him and her family is nice."  
  
"You don't even know her family."  
  
"I met Shayne; that's good enough for me."  
  
"Oh, Goku, he should be dating other girls and not be so tied down to just one. They're too young."  
  
"Chichi, how old is Gohan?" Goku reminded her.  
  
"Eighteen," Chichi answered.  
  
"And how old were we when we got married?"  
  
Chichi sniffled, then her eyes went wide with realization. "Sixteen."  
  
Goku nodded. "Exactly."  
  
Chichi closed her eyes for a moment. "I've been so wrong."  
  
"No, you just care and were concerned."  
  
"Why did he have to grow up so fast?"  
  
"I don't know," Goku answered with a chuckle.  
  
"We'll discuss it with him over dinner," Chichi said.  
  
"Discuss what?" Goku asked.  
  
"What type of wedding he wants."  
  
Goku smiled down at his wife. She had finally come around. 


	8. One Little Kiss

Lindsey knelt next to the car Xander lie under. Placing a hand behind herself for balance, she lowered herself to a sitting position on the cold cement floor. She sipped her Mt. Dew.  
  
Xander stared straight up into the vehicle, his hands twisting this and adjusting that. Grease coated his arms and sweat rolled from his forehead.  
  
"You gonna take me for a ride in this thing when it's fixed?" Lindsey asked, staring at the GTO.  
  
"You know it, baby."  
  
She smiled. "Are you ready for the boost next week?"  
  
"Sure," Xander shrugged. "I'm always ready for everything."  
  
"Ready for anything, huh?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
She sighed and wrapped her arms around her legs. "I wonder if I am."  
  
"You're gonna be great," he said.  
  
"Sure," she muttered. "The Popo's will eat me alive."  
  
"Yummy."  
  
"I'm serious, X!"  
  
"So am I. You taste good. At least, from what I can remember."  
  
Lindsey gasped. "You're dirty."  
  
"You lay under a car for three hours."  
  
"I mean, mentally."  
  
"That's all your influence."  
  
Lindsey shook her head and took another swig of soda. "Whatever."  
  
"Whatever," Xander mimicked.  
  
"Shut up," Lindsey laughed.  
  
"Giggle, giggle," Xander said.  
  
"I'm gonna throw you a beatin'," she warned.  
  
"Just make sure it's rough, baby."  
  
Lindsey shook her head and stood, brushing off the seat of her jeans. "Right. Whatever you say, Triple X." With that, she walked to the TV where Kolya sat.  
  
"Who's my favorite Russian?" Lindsey grinned playfully.  
  
Kolya reached up from the beanbag and pulled her into his lap. "I am."  
  
"Actually, I was thinking Viktor . . ."  
  
Kolya laughed. "Liar."  
  
She shrugged.  
  
"Want to play a video game with me?"  
  
"I suck at those things."  
  
"Nah. I teach you."  
  
"No thanks. I'll just watch."  
  
"Suit yourself." Kolya picked up his controller and took the game off pause.  
  
"Kolya, are you getting freaky over there with Lindsey?" Xander asked as he stood up.  
  
"Yes!" Kolya cried, throwing the controller to the side and flipping over, pinning Lindsey beneath him. "I steal your girl, X."  
  
Xander scoffed. "She's not my girl anymore, dude."  
  
"Oh? She is free for the taking, then," he grinned wildly, staring at the girl beneath his muscular form.  
  
"Oh, Christ . . ." Lindsey muttered.  
  
"I am not Christ," Kolya said in a serious tone.  
  
She threw back her head and laughed. She loved days like these with the boys. They could be so flirty.  
  
"She is all mine," Kolya said, kissing her. "You cannot have her, X. No stupid Japanese guy can have her either. She is mine."  
  
"That's what I thought, bro."  
  
Lindsey glared at Xander. He had, for the most part, gotten over the engagement thing and they had gone back to being friends. But he still threw in a stab whenever he could about it, just to remind her that he still thought about it and still didn't approve.  
  
When she felt Kolya getting a little too into the moment by his kisses along her neck, she sat up and pushed him away. "That's enough."  
  
Kolya looked slightly hurt, but he shrugged and went back to his game.  
  
"That was cold. Poor Kolya."  
  
Lindsey rolled her eyes. "Sure." She glanced at the blond, who was totally entranced by his video game. "I think he'll get over it."  
  
"I don't know how," Xander said. "All you Anarchy 99 girls are hard to get over." He blinked, realizing what he had said. "I mean . . ."  
  
She stared up at him. He shook his head and opened the refrigerator, searching for something to drink. She stood up slowly, walking towards him. "What did you say, X?"  
  
He shrugged, burying his face deeper into the fridge. "I wonder if there's anything in here."  
  
Lindsey tipped her head to the side. "Why did you say that, X?"  
  
He stood up suddenly. "Why did I say what?"  
  
"About the girls."  
  
"It was the truth." He seemed to choke. He stared down at the beer bottle in his hands. "I . . . I don't think I'm over you yet, that's all. And with rumor of Briena and Jenny coming back, all I can think about is your new guy coming here."  
  
"You guys will get along fine," Lindsey said, more for her own reassurance than his.  
  
He looked up at her, his deep, warm, chocolate brown eyes staring into hers. His voice was almost a whisper. "I don't think I could take that."  
  
"Take what?" she asked, her voice just as soft.  
  
He swallowed. "I mean," he paused to sigh. He set his bottle down on the bar and leaned against it. "I used to be the one who kissed you. I used to be the one who made you laugh. I used to be the one who held you." He tipped his head to the side, slightly. "I don't think I'll be able to deal with watching another man do that."  
  
"Xander, are you saying that you still love me?" she asked, staring hard at him.  
  
"I . . . I think so," he answered. He suddenly looked to the floor.  
  
In all the years she had known him, Lindsey had never seen him act so shy. This wasn't the Xander Cage she knew at all. She didn't know what she was doing or why she did it, but she suddenly stepped closer to him and lifted his chin with her hand.  
  
"I don't know what's going on," she told him truthfully. "And I am in love with Gohan."  
  
"Yeah, I figured that."  
  
"But I still love you, too."  
  
Xander blinked. "So what are you going to do about it?"  
  
Without a word, Lindsey brought her mouth up to meet his. He wrapped his heavily muscled arms around her, pulling her closer to him.  
  
"Good show! I tell your new boyfriend when he gets here!"  
  
They broke apart suddenly, both glaring at Kolya.  
  
"Kolya, if you do, I swear to God I'll steal Kirill's rifle and shoot you," she threatened.  
  
Kolya rolled to the side and pointed at his butt. "Right here, baby."  
  
"Kolya, you're dead!" Xander roared and charged at him.  
  
Kolya jumped up, ready for Xander's attack. Both men fell to the floor with a loud THUD. The wrestled around for a minute until Xander got Kolya's arm pulled back behind his back. Xander pushed Kolya's chest into the floor, making it hard for him to breathe.  
  
"Uncle," Xander commanded.  
  
"Never," Kolya managed to choke out.  
  
"Uncle!"  
  
Kolya, realizing his defeat, finally cried out. "Uncle! I give, I give!"  
  
Satisfied, Xander stood up and smiled, turning to the bar where he last saw Lindsey. She was nowhere in sight.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!" Lindsey screamed in her room, banging her head against the immense bedpost. Screaming, she flung herself onto the bed. "I hate my life!!" She grabbed her pillow and screamed into it with all her might. The door opened and someone stepped inside.  
  
"Either someone in here is dying or having really great sex."  
  
"Go away, Sophie."  
  
"What's up, chick?"  
  
"Go away!"  
  
Sophie ignored her friend and shut the door behind herself. She sat on the edge of the bed. "Talk to me."  
  
"I don't wanna," Lindsey said in a high-pitched, airy voice.  
  
"Stuart," Sophie said in a warning voice.  
  
"Noooo."  
  
"Stuart."  
  
"I don't wanna say."  
  
"Stuart!"  
  
"Chickens fascinate me."  
  
Sophie laughed. "Seriously, dude, what's up?"  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it, Sam."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because."  
  
Sophie heaved a sigh. "Fine. But you'd better get yourself together by this afternoon."  
  
"Why?" was the muffled question from the pillow.  
  
"We're going to the track."  
  
"Mmfff."  
  
"Just get your lazy ass ready," Sophie said, snapping her hand on Lindsey's butt. "I wanna see some good moves from you tonight. You need to practice. Maybe X will finally get down his double-barrel-roll superman seat grab."  
  
*Why did she have to talk about him?* Lindsey's mind screamed. "Mm-hmm."  
  
Sophie got up and quickly walked from the room.  
  
*My life sucks* was the only thought that pressed it's way clearly into Lindsey's mind. *Maybe if I'm lucky I'll die on the track tonight.*  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
I hope everyone's happy, because I've been working my butt off to get all these things out. AND GUESS WHAT?! I LIVE UNTIL CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My lowest grade was a B-. Praise the Lord Almighty. 


	9. A Small Accident

Xander stood straddled over his bike, staring at the hilly track. He licked his lips, concentrating. He watched as Kolya flew over the track, doing different tricks and showing off.  
  
Well aware that everyone was watching, he slammed his helmet down over his face and revved the engine to his bike. He took out over the rough track, popping up over a few smaller hills and finally getting some air on a bigger one. He let go of the handlebars and grabbed the back of the seat of the bike and stretched his entire body out behind the bike.  
  
"Man, look at the air on that Superman Seat-Grab," Viktor laughed from his seat on the small bleachers that sat near the track. He leaned back and took a long swallow of vodka.  
  
Lindsey could smell the alcohol all around her. She breathed in deeply and leaned back against Mirror Man's legs.  
  
Samantha, Tumbler, Kolya, Xander, Yorgi, Kit and Sophie were tearing up the track on their BMX bikes.  
  
Lindsey claimed to have a headache. The others had let her off because of it. But in reality, she just couldn't stand to be that close to Xander. Just watching him was driving her nuts. She didn't know why she had kissed him. It had just happened. And she was pissed.  
  
"Holy shit!" Viktor shouted.  
  
Lindsey looked up suddenly to see Yorgi's bike lying in the dirt, the front wheel still spinning.  
  
"Yorgi!" she screamed and leapt from the bleachers. She ran to where his body lay, perfectly still. She knelt beside him, placing one hand on his back. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Don't move," Tumbler instructed, suddenly appearing next to them. "Hold still, Yorgi."  
  
"Mmm," Yorgi answered, never moving a fraction of an inch.  
  
Tumbler checked him over. "Do you hurt anywhere?"  
  
"Da," Yorgi answered.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"My chest. I think I just got the wind knocked out of me. Is no problem."  
  
"Are you sure, dude?"  
  
"Da," Yorgi answered again. "Lindsey, my sweet dove, help me up."  
  
Lindsey hooked one of Yorgi's arms around her shoulders and pulled him to his feet. He leaned on her, breathing hard. "Damned machine," Yorgi said and spat on his bike. "I always hated you anyway."  
  
With a snicker, Lindsey began to lead Yorgi back to the bleachers.  
  
"No," he argued. "I can do it myself. I'm fine." He shook his arm off of her shoulders and proudly strode towards the bleachers.  
  
Lindsey stared after him, shaking her head.  
  
"Is he okay?"  
  
Lindsey froze at the sound of the deep, rich voice. "I think so."  
  
Xander pushed his kickstand down and walked to stand next to her. "Look, we gotta talk."  
  
She never looked at him. She continued to stare towards the bleachers. "About what?"  
  
"You know what about."  
  
She turned to him suddenly. "X, I need some time to think, okay? Please. Just let me think."  
  
He nodded slowly. "Okay. Just let me know when you want to talk."  
  
"Thanks." With that, she turned and walked to sit beside Yorgi.  
  
"What were you and X talking about?" he asked.  
  
She shrugged. "He was just wondering if you were okay."  
  
Yorgi huffed. "I can't sneeze around here without everyone shitting a brick."  
  
Lindsey snickered. "Well, that was a bit more than a sneeze."  
  
"It was practically a cough."  
  
She shook her head. "We would all be out of a job if something happened to you. That's why we care."  
  
Yorgi stared at her for a minute. "That is only reason?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty much," she answered.  
  
He laughed. "Maybe I will put all of you out of jobs anyway and get new employees."  
  
"New employees maybe," she said, leaning her elbows on her knees. "But what about your friends? Can we be so easily replaced?"  
  
Yorgi shook his head. "No. True friends can never be replaced."  
  
A small smile played across Lindsey's lips. "Thank you."  
  
"So when do we get to meet new boyfriend of yours?"  
  
"For God's sake, Yorgi!" Lindsey screeched. "Just leave me alone about it!" She fell to her side.  
  
"Drama bitch," Yorgi muttered and reached for the bottle of Vodka Viktor held.  
  
"Christ," Lindsey muttered as Kolya walked up for a glass of water.  
  
Kolya stared at her for a moment. "I told you, I am not Christ."  
  
"Oh, Lordy," Lindsey muttered, covering her face with her arms. "Does it never end?"  
  
Kolya leaned close to her. "No," he whispered.  
  
Lindsey groaned and pushed him away. "Go break something, Kolya," she commanded, referring to the last time he had broke his arm.  
  
"Okay. Only this time, I break my brother. Haha!" Kolya said, climbing into the stands.  
  
"I swear to you, I will kill you if you touch me!" Yorgi roared.  
  
"Fine," Kolya said sullenly and turned away, pouting. "I'll break Kirill then instead." He made a move for the gunman, but Kirill quickly pulled a pistol and held it out threateningly.  
  
"Damn!" Kolya cried and jumped off the bleachers. He grabbed a paper cup and began to fill it with water from a cooler. "You know what, Lins?"  
  
"What, sweetie?"  
  
"I wish I were Christ."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"The first commandment would be: thou shall not be boring."  
  
Lindsey laughed and Kolya grabbed his bike and took out for the track again. Half because he was bored and half because Kirill was setting the site on his gun. 


	10. Party Up

The next evening Lindsey went back to the warehouse. She sat in one of the balconies at a table, fidgeting with a necklace chain she had found on the floor of the large room. No doubt someone had dropped it the night before. She always found things left over the day after a party. Necklaces, rings, earrings, clothing . . . practically anything that you could imagine. She sighed and twisted it around her fingers, thinking deeply about Gohan.  
  
Kirill sat next to her, staring out over the balcony. People were flooding into the room, even before the DJ had time to get everything ready. No music played; the only sounds were those of the people entering the house.  
  
Kirill's eyes looked far away, as if staring right through the ceiling into space. His usual cigarette was in his hand, slowly burning away. He leaned far back into the chair, completely relaxed and dreamy. If someone didn't know him, they'd more than likely have taken him for a poet. Or an artist. He had the look and the demeanor of one. He always seemed to maintain a bit of a distance from the rest of the world. But Lindsey knew better. Kirill didn't see the world as a picture waiting to be painted. He didn't see people as if they were words waiting to be put onto paper in a meaningful rhythm and rhyme. He saw people as targets. He saw the world through a sniper's cold and calculating stare, careful and precise. And he never thought twice about hurting someone. That was his game. His best moments were right after someone was shot. That was his rush - his happy high. It was like a drug for him. He kept a tally of the people he killed on his arm - when one was shot, he'd simply light up a smoke, roll up his sleeve and press the burning tobacco stick to his flesh. His left arm had dozens of roughly round burn scars marring his skin. But there was another side to him as well - a side that rarely was shown to anyone. Normally he never paid attention to anyone. But he paid attention to his girls. Lindsey and Yelena were really the only ones he watched. He did whatever orders Yorgi barked out and ignored most other people. But he watched Lindsey and Yelena. That was how he knew to go looking for Lindsey the night Xander had yelled at her. He had watched her and made sure that Xander didn't make too aggressive of a move on her. If Xander had, Kirill would've put a bullet right through him. At least, through his arm . . . maybe his leg. It depended on what kind of a mood Kirill had been in. Maybe he would've killed him, maybe he wouldn't have. You could never tell what he was thinking.  
  
Lindsey shuddered at that thought. The last thing she wanted was to see Xander dead. True, she loved Gohan, but somewhere in the back of her mind (and her heart) she still loved Xander. It hurt to think about him. She was thankful that he wasn't there yet. All she could do was see the anger and disappointment in his eyes when she told him about Gohan that night. And she could still feel his warm kiss from the day before. Her head was swimming and she couldn't think enough to realize Kolya had spoken to her when she walked in; much less sort out what she was going to do about Xander and Gohan. She dropped the necklace to the floor and let her head hit the heavy oak table with a dull CRACK. She closed her eyes and let her arms hang limply to the side.  
  
"Did you shoot her?" Kolya asked in amusement, staring at the redhead.  
  
"No," Kirill answered. "But perhaps I should."  
  
Kolya pulled up a chair and sat in it, propping his heavy black boots up on the table. He laced his fingers together and tucked the behind his head. He closed his beautiful blue eyes and sighed deeply. He couldn't wait for the party.  
  
If there was one thing Kolya truly loved, it was partying. Everyone had his or her rush - for Kolya it was partying. Sure, he loved to drive and ride his bikes and play his video games, but they were nothing compared to the pure energy that rocked his body when he was dancing on a crowded floor. The music, the girls, the dancing, the shouting to be heard above the screaming and music, the clothes, the food, the drinks . . . He smiled to himself while the thought about it. Of course, money was a good rush, too. He couldn't wait until their next boost. He, like the others, had a passion for cars. He had his eye on some new speakers but as of the moment, he was out of money. Well, out of spending money. In truth, he and his brother were filthy rich. But Yorgi kept him on a tight budget. Kolya considered it a tight budget, at least. Yorgi was pouring most of their money into building more clubs around the area to bring in more profit. He currently had five going up in three counties and was planning another one. Yorgi liked to claim he owned the nightlife of the young adults in the state of Missouri. Why in the hell they had ended up in Missouri, neither brother knew. But it worked. It was Xander who had drawn them there. And it was Sophie who had drawn him there. So it was a kind of chain reaction. Yorgi promised Kolya that as soon as the three clubs that were currently being built were done, then he'd allow him some more money. Kolya had rolled his eyes at his brother, but had agreed. He didn't really care too much. He could make it until the boost. Then he'd have plenty of money to blow. And that's what he did. He blew it.  
  
Kolya snickered, still keeping his eyes closed. He never used to spend money the way he did. Until D, Sabriena and Lindsey had gotten a hold of him. Those girls spent money like there was no tomorrow. Not only did they have money coming in from their families, but they were making money from Yorgi, as well. And on top of that, they had extra cash every now and then from boosts. It was unbelievable. Yorgi had put them on a budget as well. He didn't know why they put up with him when he did it - he allowed them less money than he allowed Kolya. But that was something else about Yorgi. You did as you were asked. Otherwise, there would be hell to pay.  
  
Yorgi had paid for Sabriena's, Jenny's and Lindsey's trip to Japan. He was disappointed in the fact that they would be leaving him for a while, but he knew that they would be back just as soon. So he let them go. They would have gone anyway. It wasn't like they had to ask permission or something. But it was just easier on everyone to agree on it.  
  
Kolya opened his eyes and stared at the girl across from him. She still hadn't moved.  
  
"I think she really is dead," Kolya said.  
  
Kirill ignored him and blew a smoke ring.  
  
Kolya heaved a sigh and let his feet drop to the floor. He reached across the table and grabbed Lindsey by her hair and lifted her head.  
  
Her green eyes stared at him dully. "What?" she asked in a tone even flatter than her eyes.  
  
"What is the matter with you? You are not yourself."  
  
"X."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Nothing," she sighed.  
  
"Fine. Don't tell me. I'll find out some other way." With that, he released her hair, dropping her head back to the table. He thought he heard her yelp, but maybe it was someone from downstairs. He glanced behind him, over the balcony. The people were still filing in. The room was more and more crowded. Probably another twenty minutes or so and the whole room would be filled. Then the party would start. He grinned. He wondered vaguely to himself if Lindsey would dance with him or not because of him pulling her hair. He shrugged and decided that she probably would anyway.  
  
Viktor, Yorgi, Xander and Yelena walked into the balcony and took seats at the table. Yelena wore an unimaginably short gold-colored dress and thigh- high black, spike-heeled boots. Yorgi was in a dark green turtleneck and a brown leather coat. Viktor wore a black T-shirt with the sleeves cut out of it and dark pants.  
  
Lindsey sat up slowly and propped the side of her head against her hand, leaning her elbow on the table.  
  
"What has gotten into you?" Yorgi asked, his accent exceptionally thick.  
  
"I'm tired," she muttered.  
  
"You lie. There is something else wrong."  
  
"And since when do you care?" she asked as the music finally flared up.  
  
Yorgi stared at her, his dark eyes burning into hers. "Don't start with me. I want to know what is wrong. Tell me."  
  
She stared at him through her fingers, still resting her head against her hand. "No."  
  
Yorgi's eyes flared. "That's it."  
  
He stood up suddenly from the table and grabbed her by her upper arm. He yanked her from the chair and pulled her out of the balcony and into a hallway. She tried to wrench herself away, but his grip was a vice. He walked into a room and closed the door, then shoved her back against the wall. "What is the matter with you? You come home to us and then act like we're shit. I won't have it! Do you understand? What happened? For so long you were happy and back to yourself. And now you're being a bitch again. Now, if you tell me what is wrong, then I will help you. But if you don't, then drop this shit now!"  
  
Yorgi's face was close to hers and she could feel his breath on her face. She swallowed.  
  
"I don't know what to do," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
Yorgi's expression softened. "About what?" he asked slowly.  
  
"Xander. And Gohan."  
  
He looked puzzled. "Who is Gohan?"  
  
Lindsey held up her hand. The diamond caught the light and gleamed.  
  
"Oh," was Yorgi's reply. He let go of her and turned away. "So, you fell in love while you were away and now you've come back only to find that you still love X." He paused for a moment, then clicked his tongue. "How very upsetting."  
  
"You don't have to be a smart-ass about it," she spat.  
  
Yorgi turned to her, his eyes still soft. "I meant no sarcasm. And I am sorry for your situation."  
  
Lindsey blinked. Yorgi was never sorry. She couldn't believe he had said that.  
  
"I do feel pity every now and then," he said, as if reading her thoughts. "And I do care. For you. For Yelena. For Kolya. But you know very well that I can't allow others to see that."  
  
Lindsey blinked again. Perhaps that was what Yelena saw in him. Maybe behind the closed doors of his room, he did show compassion. He did show love. But not to anyone who would somehow use it against him. When he was in public, Yorgi acted as though nothing could upset him. Lindsey guessed it was a sort of defense.  
  
Yorgi stepped closer to her again, his intense eyes staring into hers. Only this time they weren't blazing with anger. "There is a reason for this. You loved X, but not the way you love your new man."  
  
She looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You and X spoke before about marriage. But you did not pursue it. That was after two years. Now, after only months with your new love, you have decided to get married. This was meant to be." His voice dropped even lower and softer. He shook his head slowly. "You and X were not meant to be."  
  
Lindsey choked on a sob. "But . . . why? I loved him. I still love him."  
  
He continued to stare at her. "Only you can decide." He placed his hands on either side of her face and firmly pressed his lips to her forehead. One silent tear rolled down Lindsey's face and dropped onto his hand. He broke away from her. "But do not decide tonight. Come to the party. You will feel better. Dance with Kolya. It will be all right."  
  
She slowly nodded her head and followed Yorgi out of the room and back to the balcony.  
  
"Everything all right?" Yelena asked.  
  
Yorgi nodded once in reply and took his seat next to her at the wooden table. Bottles sat in the middle and Yorgi smiled. He picked up a small glass and filled it. Then he took a spoonful of sugar and held it over a nearby candle until the sugar glowed blue. He placed the spoon into the glass of absinthe and stared at the flame atop his drink for a moment. Then he blew it out and swallowed the warm alcohol, feeling it heat his insides. He sat for a moment, then reached for the bottle again as a smile pulled at the corners of his lips.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Kirill wondered to himself as he lit up another cigarette what Yorgi had said. Whatever it was couldn't have been too bad because Lindsey was smiling now. Her eyes seemed a bit deeper than they had before; a bit more like herself.  
  
He placed the cigarette between his lips and dragged on it, feeling the thick, hot taste fill his mouth, throat and lungs. Like he had said before to Xander "I like smoke better than air. If I could, I would do it in my sleep. I will still do it even after it kills me." And it was the truth. He loved his guns and he loved his cigarettes. So what if he wasn't exactly the favorite of the abundant women in Yorgi's clubs? Sure, it bothered him a bit that they didn't pay much attention to him, but a couple of smokes and some shooting in the galley made it all fade away. The thing that really hurt him was the fact that Yelena wouldn't give him a second glance. That truly bothered him. But, like most of the others, he had a front to uphold and would never let on that it got to him.  
  
He didn't know why she got to him, she just did. She was beautiful and seductive and any man would have been out of his mind to not like her. She had dark eyes and full lips with shoulder-length dark hair. She was slender and attractive. And he loved her.  
  
He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He took another drag off the cigarette.  
  
"Boo!" a shout came and long-nailed hands clamped down on his shoulders.  
  
Kirill jumped slightly and turned to see Danica staring down at him. Her green-blue eyes flashed. "Whatcha doin'?" she asked.  
  
Kirill and Danica got along well because they were both shooters. He used guns and she shot a bow. But they were both good.  
  
"Smoking," he answered, lounging lazily in his chair. He held it out to her. "Care for some?"  
  
She wrinkled her nose. "You know I don't do that shit."  
  
"But you drink."  
  
"That doesn't roast my lungs."  
  
"It eats your liver."  
  
Danica shrugged, not liking being argued with. When she was right, she was right, damn it. And to hell with anyone who tried to correct her. Her dark blonde hair had hot pink streaks through it and her eyelashes were thick and blue. She wore a tight, sleeveless shirt with a bright colors splashed and swirled on it. She also wore black flares and thick-soled black shoes. Sleeveless shirts were her favorite, even in the cold months, because her upper arms were bigger than most girls. She built muscles from shooting archery so often and from working on cars with Tumbler and Xander. It sometimes made her self-conscious, but she loved it when she and her brother got into a fight. She could whoop Devin easily.  
  
Kirill looked at Danica and managed a smile for her.  
  
"Hooker pants," Kolya said above the loud music.  
  
"Whore!" Danica spat at him and lunged. She threw her weight at him and toppled the chair over, pinning Kolya beneath her. His long legs stuck up in the air. There was a sickening THUD heard and Kolya heaved.  
  
Danica stood up, then smiled as she brushed the hair from her eyes. She flexed, showing her perfectly toned biceps.  
  
Yorgi laughed out loud. "Good show, D. Well done."  
  
Danica bowed. "No autographs, please."  
  
Xander stood at the balcony railing, looking down to the crowd. "Yo, Lins."  
  
Lindsey looked up. "Yeah?"  
  
"Ain't that your girl Jenny out there? And Mustang Sally's here, too."  
  
"What?!" Lindsey shrieked. She practically flew to the railing and stared over. Xander pointed. She followed his finger with her eyes. Sure enough, there, amidst the packed floor, stood the Z Girls. She blinked. She couldn't believe it. Jenny, Leelee, Catie, Sabriena, Kristen and Lia pushed and shoved their way through the crowd.  
  
"What's this?" Xander smiled. "Fresh meat?"  
  
Lindsey snickered. She knew he was referring to her new friends. She cocked an eyebrow at him.  
  
He grinned.  
  
Shaking her head, Lindsey resumed her seat. Her see-through peasant top with the low-cut V-neck and bell sleeves left little to the imagination. Under it she wore a black pleather bra (an: ha, ha, Sabriena knows what I'm talking about. Wanna shop at Wal-Mart?!) and she wore flared, shiny black leather pants. Four-inch soled black shoes adorned her feet as she propped them up on the table. She wore three huge silver hoops in each ear. A thin black headband pulled her wild, crimson curls back from her face. She lounged in her chair, trying to look bored. In reality, her stomach was churning and her heart pounded so loud she was almost sure that Kolya could hear it, even above the blaring music. It would take them a while to reach the balcony. She tried to steel herself for what was coming.  
  
And it came. Sooner than she had expected, Jenny and Sabriena led the other girls into the balcony.  
  
"Lindsey!" Catie screeched and ran to her friend. "I thought I would never see you again!"  
  
"It's only been four weeks," Lindsey reminded her while hugging her.  
  
Catie blushed. "Ahee." She glanced around. "So is this where you've been staying?"  
  
Lindsey nodded. "Yeah."  
  
Sabriena sat on Mirror Man's lap and took a long swig from an unknown bottle. She sighed deeply and leaned her head back against his shoulder. "I'm home."  
  
Kristen walked to the edge of the balcony and glanced over. "Wow. This place is awesome!!"  
  
"This is where I practically live my life," Lindsey said.  
  
"X!" Jenny cried seeing the tall figure leaning against the railing.  
  
Xander smiled. "There's my girl!"  
  
Jenny walked to him and he squeezed her in a tight hug. She breathed in deeply and closed her eyes against his chest. "I'm so glad to be home."  
  
"So how much damage did you girls do in Japan?" Xander asked.  
  
"Remember Hiroshima?" Sabriena asked.  
  
Xander nodded.  
  
"They hadn't seen nothin' yet."  
  
Xander laughed and let go of Jenny.  
  
Kolya stood up. "All right, bitches," he said. "Time to party!" Grinning, he grabbed Catie and Sophie and hauled both of them over his shoulders.  
  
"Hey!" Lindsey cried, jumping up and yanking Catie away from Kolya. Kolya looked at his empty left shoulder in shock.  
  
"Give her back. I saw her first."  
  
"Kolya, shut up. Go dance with Soph. I'll talk to you guys later."  
  
Kolya sighed and started down the stairs, carrying Sophie all the way.  
  
Lindsey turned to the girls. "So what do you want to do?"  
  
"Party!" Sabriena screamed.  
  
"Amen!" Jenny grinned. *Why the hell did I ever leave here?* she wondered to herself.  
  
Leelee grinned. "Hell yeah."  
  
"Come on," Lindsey said and led the way down towards the dance floor. She shoved her way through the crowd and stopped near the middle of the floor and began to dance. The other girls joined her, forming a bit of a circle.  
  
Sabriena stepped into the middle of the circle and did a kind of spin, shaking her hips the whole time.  
  
"Whoo!" Jenny screamed.  
  
Sabriena stepped back to her place in the circle.  
  
"Jenny!" Lindsey cried. "Our dance!"  
  
Jenny grinned and stepped to the middle of the circle. Both girls stood close, facing each other. Then they leaned back and rolled their hips forward to the music.  
  
"Yeah!" came a loud shout. "Do it, girls!"  
  
They grinned and looked over at Tumbler. He walked up and wrapped his arms around Sabriena. "No one can twerk it like those two."  
  
The girls stepped away from each other and danced back to their places in the circle.  
  
"Watch this shit!" Mirror Man cried, appearing next to Tumbler. He dove head first into the middle of the circle and held himself up on one arm while grabbing his ankles with his free hand. He dropped back to his feet and danced for a minute, then stepped next to Kristen. "Shake it baby, yeah."  
  
Pink touched her cheeks and she continued to dance.  
  
"Man, I love nights like this!" Mirror Man shouted. "Yorgi is tha shit!"  
  
"Who's Yorgi?" Catie asked Lindsey.  
  
"The guy that runs this place," she answered.  
  
"Oh, I see. Can I meet him? Is he cool?"  
  
"You'll meet him eventually. Just don't go looking for him. He's an asshole if you don't know him."  
  
Catie nodded.  
  
"Uh oh!" Mirror Man cried. "I see someone who looks like they ain't livin' it up enough!" He ran across the circle and grabbed Catie. He pulled her into the middle. "Come on, girl!"  
  
Catie blinked, then laughed and began dancing with him.  
  
"Yeah!" Mirror Man grinned. "White girls can dance!!"  
  
"Oh God," Sabriena muttered. "Of course white girls can dance!"  
  
"Not you," Mirror Man shouted.  
  
Tumbler stared laughing and promptly got an elbow in his stomach.  
  
"This party is gonna last all night long!" Mirror Man cried.  
  
"Yeah!" Lia grinned.  
  
Lindsey smiled, dancing surrounded by her friends. And, for a moment, she forgot all her problems. 


	11. Just Talking

At about two that morning, the Z-Girls trudged up the stairs and crashed onto Lindsey's large bed.  
  
"Man, this was the most fun I've ever had with you guys," Lia sighed.  
  
"Yeah!" Catie agreed. "I think that was even better than prom."  
  
Lindsey grinned. "Except for the fact that this time I'm not getting laid afterwards."  
  
The other girls shrieked and laughed.  
  
"What?" Lindsey asked. "Don't you all tell me you didn't do anything last time!"  
  
The other girls blushed and said nothing.  
  
"Fine," Lindsey said. "I'm the only one around here who's getting some. Don't bother me."  
  
"Hey now!" Sabriena protested. "You ain't the only one getting some!"  
  
Lindsey arched an eyebrow. "So you DID get laid."  
  
"Wait!" Sabriena held her hands out in front of herself. "I mean . . . ARGH! Lindsey!"  
  
Lindsey burst out into a fit of giggles.  
  
"You did that to me on purpose," Sabriena growled.  
  
Lindsey shrugged.  
  
Jenny laid on her side near the headboard. "You know what? I wanna boost something."  
  
"You get your chance next week," Lindsey said.  
  
Jenny's eyes lit up. "Really? Why? When?"  
  
"Friday," Lindsey answered. "One week from tonight. Car boost. Yorgi got an order."  
  
"For what?" Sabriena asked.  
  
"Mustang 3000 GT, Prowler, Corvette, couple of Cameros, Ferrari, Humvee, I can't remember everything," Lindsey said absently.  
  
"What about those cars?" Leelee asked.  
  
"They're on the boost list," Lindsey said.  
  
Leelee blinked and shook her head, signaling she didn't know.  
  
"We're stealing them," Sabriena answered.  
  
"Why?" Kristen cried.  
  
Lindsey shrugged. "Money."  
  
"You're kidding me," Catie said.  
  
Jenny shook her head. "Nope."  
  
"How much are they paying?" Sabriena asked.  
  
"Three hundred thousand, I think," Lindsey said. "Pocket change."  
  
"Man, that ain't worth the effort," Sabriena sighed.  
  
Lindsey nodded. "I know. But it gives us some spending money."  
  
"How much do we get?" Jenny asked.  
  
"Ten apiece. The rest goes to Yorgi."  
  
Jenny nodded and chewed on her fingernails.  
  
"Dude, like, is there a Ferrari in Columbia?" Sabriena asked.  
  
Lindsey nodded. "Toby found one. That boy is so smart. He's a cutie, too."  
  
"Nah," Jenny sighed. "He's too much of a kid for me."  
  
Lindsey shrugged. "You gotta give him credit, though. He's smarter than anyone I know with computers."  
  
"So do we start tomorrow or anything?" Sabriena asked.  
  
"Start what?" Leelee asked.  
  
"Boosting."  
  
"Nope," Lindsey answered. "Yorgi decided to go old school. I don't know why. I think he's lost his mind. Shadow games would'a been smarter."  
  
"But that gives the cops more time to catch you," Jenny countered.  
  
Lindsey nodded. "One night boost. Then shopping the next day for us all."  
  
"Score!" Sabriena cried.  
  
"Do we get to come?" Catie asked hopefully.  
  
Lindsey looked at her friend. "Do you know how to steal a car, chica?"  
  
Catie shook her head.  
  
"Then I doubt it. Yorgi probably wouldn't let a newbie on a boost like this."  
  
Catie pouted. "Why not? Where is he? I'll go talk to him."  
  
"Don't," Jenny said. "No one talks to Yorgi unless you know him real well."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He's a mean son of a bitch," Lindsey answered. "If you don't know him, he'll have one of his body guards kick your ass. He's mean as hell; he gives Satan goosebumps."  
  
Sabriena snickered. "And so are the guys that work for him. Like Kirill. He's just as soon shoot someone than to look at them. And Viktor's bigger than anyone around. And they're all loyal to him. He says jump . . ."  
  
"They say how high," Catie finished the expression. "I get it."  
  
Jenny sat for a moment, looking thoughtful. "If we were to tell Yorgi that the girls know how to boost, then maybe he'd let them come with us."  
  
"And just ride?" Lindsey asked. "That will work. They can learn on the job and no one will be the wiser."  
  
The other girls grinned.  
  
"Just don't tell anyone," Sabriena said.  
  
"Okay," Catie agreed.  
  
Leelee smiled.  
  
"We can show ya'll some stuff in the morning. But for right now, I'm going to sleep," Lindsey announced. "Good night."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Okay, that was short. I'm sorry. I'm going to try to get some more exciting things going on . . . gimme some ideas, okay? Please, I'm begging here.  
  
And, yes, Jenny, the boys will come see us soon. I promise.  
  
Oh, and there are a few more things that are going to happen . . . A couple of new characters (hehe. Sorry, I know there's already a lot, but I don't care) and some more Kolya action. Everyone seems to like him. *sigh* He's great. And *snickers* there's something that happens with Kolya that I'm not telling!!! Hehehe.  
  
Laterz!! 


	12. Dinner

Trunks lay on his bed, staring at the picture of himself and Catie. He sighed deeply, hating the feeling of being lonely. He missed her terribly.  
  
*Why'd you leave me?* He thought to himself. *Damn that Chichi. If she would've just kept to herself and left Lindsey alone . . .*  
  
He shook his head and rolled over, burying his face into the pillow.  
  
"Trunks, lunch is ready," Bulma said, opening the door to his room. "Trunks?"  
  
"Go away, Mom. I'm not hungry," Trunks answered.  
  
"Why not?" she asked, suddenly becoming worried. Saiyans never turned down food.  
  
"I just want to be left alone, okay?" Trunks snapped, sitting up suddenly.  
  
Bulma backed down. "Okay. But if you want anything, it's there." Then she turned and left the room.  
  
He laid his head back down. Then his phone rang.  
  
"What?" he snapped.  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
Trunks sighed and softened his voice. "Hey Gohan. How are you doin'?"  
  
"I'm losing my mind."  
  
"Same here."  
  
"I just don't understand," Gohan sighed. "I mean, why would Mom yell at her like that? She didn't do anything! I'm just as guilty as she is."  
  
"Whoa, stop," Trunks said. "You guys aren't GUILTY of anything. If anyone's guilty for something, it's your mom because she was the one that spazzed out. The only person who is to blame for any of this is her."  
  
"Dad and her said something about going out to dinner tonight," Gohan said. "They want me to go with them. I don't know why. I mean, how is it that they get to be happy and everything while my life is a living hell?"  
  
"Maybe your mom wants to apologize."  
  
Gohan scoffed. "I doubt that."  
  
"You never know," Trunks said and flipped over onto his back. "I just want to see Catie again. It's awful without her here. It's too quiet. She and Jenny kept things so . . . alive . . . when they were here."  
  
"I know what you mean," Gohan said. "Everything just seems gloomy without them."  
  
"How did they do this to us?"  
  
Gohan chuckled. "I have no idea."  
  
"Well, look, man, Mom offered me some lunch and my stomach's hurting, so I'm going to go eat something. Let me know how things go, all right?"  
  
"Okay. See ya, Trunks."  
  
"Bye."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gohan slumped back in his chair at the restaurant that night. Goten chattered on happily, excited that they were eating out. Chichi nervously wrung her napkin in her hands while Goku studied the menu. After they ordered, Gohan sighed and asked, "So what was the big to do about all this?"  
  
"Gohan, your mother and I wanted to talk to you about something. It's about Lindsey," Goku started.  
  
"I think you all have said quite enough," Gohan spat, staring daggers at his mom.  
  
"Gohan, we've been talking," Goku continued in his ever-calm voice. "And we would like to know what kind of a wedding you and Lindsey want."  
  
"What I want is . . ." Gohan started to snap, then he froze and blinked. "What?"  
  
"What kind of a wedding do you want?" Chichi asked. She smiled.  
  
"You mean . . .?"  
  
"Gohan, I was wrong before," Chichi said. "It's just hard for me to think of you as an adult now. But Goku and I have discussed it and I believe that you are more than old enough to make this kind of a decision." She paused and sighed. "And I'm sorry for all of the horrible things I said about Lindsey. She is a sweet girl and you deserve her."  
  
"Mom," Gohan started, then paused, not sure of what to say. "Thank you."  
  
Chichi managed a weak smile, even though her eyes were beginning to tear.  
  
"So, do you know what kind of a wedding you want?" Goku asked excitedly.  
  
"I hadn't really thought about it," Gohan said. "I would imagine that Lindsey would want to be married in the US."  
  
Goku nodded. "That's fine. I understand that."  
  
"And . . ." Gohan said thoughtfully, looking up at the ceiling. "Well, I don't really know anything about weddings."  
  
Goku laughed. "Neither do I."  
  
Chichi shook her head. "I guess it's up to me."  
  
"So, when do I get to see Lindsey to tell her?" Gohan asked. "I'd rather tell her in person."  
  
"Day after tomorrow," Goku said. "We've got the plane tickets. We just have to pack."  
  
"And what about Trunks? And Seventeen? And Piccolo?" Gohan asked.  
  
"They're all coming, too," Chichi said. "Everyone's going."  
  
"You guys are the best parents in the world!" Gohan exclaimed and jumped up to hug both of them. Then he sat back down.  
  
"All right!" Goku cried. "Food's here!"  
  
The rest of the meal was spent chatting over when the wedding would be and where and all that kind of stuff. Nothing was officially decided, however. But Gohan didn't care.  
  
*It's really gonna happen!* he thought as he ate. *I am finally getting married.*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yeah, this chapter was kind'a short, too. Oh well. More excitement in the next chapters hopefully. CIAO! 


	13. The First Boost

Lindsey sat at the bar in the garage the next morning at around 11 am. Catie was lying flat on the bar, staring up at the high ceiling above her. Jenny and Sabriena were playing video games on the big screen TV, while Leelee, Lia and Kristen were trying to spin empty bottles around like the girls from Coyote Ugly.  
  
"Ya know, I was thinking about opening a bar like that when I'm older," Lindsey said, watching the girls.  
  
"I wanna work there!" Kristen cried and threw a bottle into the air. She spun in a circle and attempted to catch it, but missed and the bottle shattered all over the floor. She cringed. "Is that number eight?"  
  
"Nine," Catie answered boredly, twisting a piece of her hair around her finger.  
  
Kristen shrugged and pulled another bottle from under the counter.  
  
"So when do we get to learn how to boost?" Catie asked.  
  
Lindsey shrugged and sipped her ice water. "As soon as Bryson and Xander get their butts awake and down here."  
  
"Does everyone always stay here?" Leelee asked, spinning a bottle with one hand. She was actually quite good.  
  
"Nah," Lindsey answered. "We all have our own houses, but we just tend to crash here after a party."  
  
"This place is awesome," Catie said, rolling over onto her stomach and propping herself up on her elbows. She continued to play with a piece of her hair, holding it in front of herself, twisting it and examining it.  
  
"When do we get to go to your house?" Lia asked.  
  
"Later today maybe," Lindsey answered.  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Can we ride horses?" Catie asked.  
  
"Sure," Lindsey grinned. "I can show you Thundering Glory."  
  
"Evil horse!" Sabriena shouted from her spot on the floor, never removing her eyes from the TV. She and Jenny pounded on the buttons of the controllers.  
  
"He is not evil," Lindsey argued. "He's just misunderstood. If you want evil, mess with Double J."  
  
"I'm not touching that horse!"  
  
"Good."  
  
"Why?" Catie asked. "Who's Double J?"  
  
"One of my brothers' horses. A buckskin. He bites everything he sees."  
  
Catie nodded.  
  
Suddenly, the garage door opened and a black Mercedes rolled in. It slammed on its brakes and a tall girl with black hair jumped out.  
  
Catie propped herself up a little more to see who it was.  
  
"Where's Yorgi?" Yelena asked. She sounded almost frantic.  
  
"I think he's still sleeping," Lindsey answered. "Why?"  
  
Yelena shook her head and ran up the stairs.  
  
"She's spastic," Catie mumbled and lowered herself back to her elbows.  
  
Lindsey shrugged. "She's, like, in charge of all the financial things around here."  
  
"So how much money does Yorgi have?" Kristen asked.  
  
Lindsey shook her head. "I dunno."  
  
The door at the top of the stairs opened and Xander and Bryson appeared.  
  
"Ah, the thing I love to see most in the morning!" Xander cried as he walked down the steps. "Beautiful women."  
  
"It's a shame we have to look at your ugly mug," Lindsey teased.  
  
Xander clamped a hand over his heart. "That one hurt."  
  
Lindsey rolled her eyes and stood.  
  
"Mustang Sally! How ya been?" Xander called.  
  
Sabriena waved him off.  
  
He laughed and shook his head.  
  
"Why do they call her Mustang Sally?" Lia asked.  
  
Xander leaned on the bar, staring into her eyes. "Cause nobody knows Mustangs like Subbie knows Mustangs."  
  
Lia nodded.  
  
Xander winked at her, then stood. "All right. So who do I gotta show how to boost? Who am I teaching?"  
  
Lindsey nodded towards the four girls at the bar. "Them."  
  
"Man, what's with all the chicks doin' this stuff?" Bryson asked. "This is a man's job."  
  
"Too bad there aren't any men around here to do it," Catie snapped.  
  
Xander blinked, then smiled. "I like her. She's quick. I like that."  
  
"You always did," Lindsey sighed.  
  
Xander chuckled. "All right ladies. Step out here and lemme take a look at ya."  
  
Leelee, Lia and Kristen stepped out from behind the counter and Catie rolled to the side and stood.  
  
Xander shook his head. "I dunno, Lins. They look too clean cut for this."  
  
"Just teach 'em," Lindsey ordered.  
  
Xander sighed. "Fine. I'll take her," he pointed at Leelee. "And the fast one over here," he pointed at Catie. "Let's go."  
  
Catie and Leelee followed Xander over to a Corvette. "The first thing you have to learn is how to get into the car." He opened his jacket to reveal a vest that was lined with tools.  
  
Bryson took Lia and Kristen over to one of the other cars.  
  
Lindsey's cell phone rang. "Hello?"  
  
"Lindsey, it's Toby."  
  
"Hey kid. What's up?"  
  
"We've got a problem. Yorgi wanted me to talk to you about it."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Where can I find you?" Toby asked. "I need to show this to you."  
  
"I'm in the garage."  
  
"I'll be there in a sec." And with that, he hung up.  
  
"Who was that?" Jenny asked.  
  
"Toby," Lindsey answered. "I wonder what got into him."  
  
A few minutes later, Toby ran down the stairs with his notebook computer in hand and a few pieces of what looked to be fresh white paper.  
  
"What's up?" Lindsey asked again.  
  
Toby was gasping for breath. He leaned on the counter, took a drink of her water, then swallowed and was fine. "Okay, you know that boost for next week?"  
  
Lindsey nodded.  
  
"And how there's only twenty cars and they were paying three hundred thousand?"  
  
She nodded again.  
  
"They changed their mind."  
  
"What?" Lindsey cried, thinking they had backed out. "Why?"  
  
"Not like that," Toby said. "They added more to the list."  
  
Lindsey studied Toby for a minute. If it had been a small amount, he wouldn't have cared. This was big. "How many?"  
  
Toby took a deep breath. "Forty. That's forty extra, not total. We're talking about a 60 car one night boost."  
  
Lindsey fell back into her seat. That amount was inconceivable. "In one night?"  
  
Toby nodded slowly.  
  
"How much are they paying?"  
  
"Retail value of all the cars combined. They said they were going to sell them for even more, so they could afford retail price."  
  
"How much is that?"  
  
"Five million, six hundred thirteen thousand, twelve dollars," Toby recited.  
  
Lindsey's jaw dropped. "Five mil?"  
  
Toby nodded.  
  
"You think we can do it?"  
  
"I don't know," Toby answered, staring at Xander and the two girls he was working with. "If they can be trained by next week."  
  
"With my brother and Xander doing it, they'll be trained by three."  
  
Toby managed a smile and nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"So how much are we getting apiece?" Lindsey asked.  
  
"Yorgi said that the amount will be raised considerably," Toby said. "He didn't say how much."  
  
"And who's going to boost?"  
  
"I don't know. I know Kirill won't. And Yelena probably won't. They have enough money as it is. They don't care about anything."  
  
"And Kolya?"  
  
"He'll do it. He needs spending money, as always."  
  
Lindsey grinned. "That's our Kolya."  
  
Toby nodded. He was glad to have this kind of interaction with someone who was definitely "in" with the others. Maybe he would finally move up a bit in the ranks . . .  
  
"Lemme see the list of ladies," Lindsey said, reaching for the paper.  
  
Toby handed it to her. It was three pages long.  
  
Lindsey scanned it. "Five Ferraris. That's a heck of a lot more than one." She continued to scan the list. Her eyes locked on two names. "Eleanor? Azalea? Man, we're in trouble with those cars."  
  
"I know," Toby said. "The Saleen S7 is near impossible to find anywhere. And everyone knows about Eleanor."  
  
Lindsey nodded. "I'm not messing with Eleanor."  
  
"I'll do it!" Sabriena cried. "I got dibs on Eleanor!"  
  
"You can have her!" Lindsey shouted back. "I got dibs on Natalie and Gina."  
  
"A Porsche and a Lamborghini?" Toby grinned. "That sounds like you."  
  
"And of course, Elizabeth," Lindsey said, staring at the name.  
  
"Elizabeth is on the list?" Xander called.  
  
Lindsey nodded.  
  
"Who's Elizabeth?" Catie asked.  
  
"A Viper," Xander answered. "Lindsey named the car after her mom."  
  
Catie nodded, then went back to concentrating on the car. She sparked the wires together and the car roared to life. "Yesssss!"  
  
Xander looked impressed. "Not bad."  
  
Catie grinned.  
  
"If there were twenty people boosting," Lindsey started, "And it was divided equally among them, that would be . . ."  
  
"Two hundred eighty thousand six hundred fifty dollars and sixty cents," Toby answered.  
  
Lindsey blinked. "You're good."  
  
Toby shrugged.  
  
"I want to you to get me the addresses of these by seven tonight," Lindsey said. "Me and the girls will scout 'em." Then with that, she headed for the doors that led outside.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To buy some throw-away cameras!"  
  
Toby shook his head, then sat down at the bar and began looking up the cars.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"Man, I'm bored," Leelee said as she and Catie walked along the street downtown that evening.  
  
"Sabriena wasn't joking when she told us that this town sucked," Catie said.  
  
Leelee nodded.  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm half tempted to try out our new skills," Catie said.  
  
"Don't you dare," Leelee said, pulling her suede leather and fur coat tighter around herself. The sun was setting and the sky was tinged in orange, pink and purple.  
  
"Why not?" Catie asked. "Xander said that we learned faster than anybody he'd ever seen before."  
  
Leelee sighed. "What are you going to boost?"  
  
Catie stopped walking and looked around for a target. "You think we could boost that motorcycle?"  
  
"Do you even know how to ride a motorcycle?"  
  
Catie cocked an eyebrow. "Wouldn't you like to know?" With that, she knelt next to the bike and pulled out some tools. She studied some wires for a moment, and then cut some of them.  
  
Leelee glanced nervously around, keeping her arms wrapped around herself and bouncing on the balls of her feet.  
  
The motorcycle's engine roared to life and Catie mounted it. "Come on!"  
  
Leelee glanced nervously around again, and then hopped onto the back. Catie turned the bike towards the road and sped away.  
  
Catie's heart was racing. She grinned to herself as they rode along. Her hands gripped the handlebars tightly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Toby, you're a genius," Lindsey said, staring at the list of addresses in her hands. A Wal-Mart bag hung from her right elbow, holding several throw- away cameras.  
  
A motor roared outside and Tumbler jumped up from the bar to answer the door.  
  
"Who da hell is that?" Mirror Man asked, setting his drink on the counter.  
  
Samantha shook her head.  
  
The motorcycle flew into the garage and the door shut behind it.  
  
Catie put the kickstand down, then turned the machine off and she and Leelee dismounted.  
  
"They're gonna kill us," Leelee whispered.  
  
"What the crap is that?" Lindsey shrieked.  
  
"We were bored," Catie answered timidly.  
  
Tumbler blinked. "Well, at least we know they can do it now."  
  
Lindsey shook her head and laughed. "Tumbler, strip that thing and give it a new number," she ordered. Then she turned to her new partners in crime. "You did it."  
  
Catie grinned and Leelee heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
"I don't feel like going to Columbia tonight," Lindsey said. "Let's go home. We can scout the ladies tomorrow."  
  
The other Z-Girls nodded. They said their goodbyes and headed for Lindsey's house. 


	14. Sunday Five Days To Go

Sunday  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lindsey!" Shayne's voice shouted from downstairs. "Get up! We're going to church!"  
  
"I repent!" she cried from her bed. "Now let me sleep!"  
  
The next thing she heard was Shayne's heavy boots tromping up the stairs. "Last chance. Get up."  
  
"No," Lindsey said. "Sunday is the day of rest! You're sinning by making me get up!"  
  
"Lindsey," Shayne said in a low voice. "I mean it."  
  
"Lordy Jesus, strike him dead that I may sleep in peace," she muttered into her pillow.  
  
"That's it," Shayne growled. He grabbed her by her ankles and ripped her from the bed, causing her to hit the hard floor with a THUNK. "Get ready for church."  
  
"You're going to burn in Hell for this!" Lindsey cried. "It's sacrilegious!" She mumbled to herself, then dressed in a long brown skirt and an off-white peasant top with bell sleeves. She pulled her hair back in a bun and slipped on some sandals. She was surprised to find that her window was open and her room was still warm. *Maybe the cold weather's finally over* she thought to herself. But she knew it wasn't. The weather in Missouri was crazy. Sometimes it was still swimming weather in October. Other times, it snowed in April. One winter there would be three feet of snow and the next they were lucky for ice. It was insane.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After church that day at North Park Baptist Church in Moberly, the Z-Girls went home and hung out around the house.  
  
"I think I'm going to cook something," Lindsey announced as they walked into the kitchen. The boys had gone out to take care of the fields and things and had left the girls to themselves.  
  
"How many brothers do you have?" Lia asked.  
  
"Seven," Lindsey answered. "And two sisters. I'm the youngest."  
  
"That's nuts," Leelee said. "Your parents must have really liked children."  
  
"Yeah, they did."  
  
"So what happened to them?" Kristen asked.  
  
"Mom died while giving birth to me," Lindsey said as she wrapped a white handkerchief over her hair to pull it back out of her face while she cooked. "And Dad died when I was fourteen while trying to train a horse."  
  
"I'm sorry," Kristen said.  
  
Lindsey shrugged. "It's okay. I'm pretty much over it. I mean, I don't think I'll ever be completely over it, but I think this is as good as it gets, ya know?"  
  
Kristen nodded.  
  
"So what are we going to cook?" Catie asked, grinning, attempting to change the subject.  
  
"Let's fix everything!" Sabriena exclaimed.  
  
"Last time we did that, we set my house on fire," Jenny muttered.  
  
Sabriena giggled. "Oh yeah! I remember that!"  
  
Lindsey shook her head as she pulled out a recipe box. "Cake, cookies, bread . . ." she paused and stared at a card. "Wild Alaskan Salmon Fiesta? What the fuck is that?!" With a look of disgust, she threw the card into the trashcan.  
  
"Your Grandma made that one time for us," Sabriena said. "Do you know how hard it was for me to choke that down and not blow chunks all over the place?"  
  
"Okay, that was a little graphic," Leelee said.  
  
Lindsey laughed. "I know. I faked a headache that night."  
  
"Won't she miss the recipe?" Lia asked.  
  
"Nah," Lindsey answered. "She and Papaw are living in Florida now. They only come up for holidays."  
  
Lia tipped her chin up and smiled. "So you have no parents or anything around here, do you?"  
  
"Shayne's as close as it gets," Lindsey said. "And he doesn't care too much."  
  
"Sweet," Leelee grinned.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are we there yet, Dad?" Gohan complained for the fiftieth time.  
  
"Not yet," Goku answered.  
  
Chichi laughed. "You were better behaved when you were nine, Gohan."  
  
"I just can't wait to see her!" Gohan exclaimed.  
  
"I can't wait to see Catie," Trunks smiled. "Man, I hope she'll be glad to see me."  
  
Krillin smiled. "You guys calm down. Those girls care about you all. You don't have anything to worry about."  
  
"But why does she have to live so far from the airport? This is crazy," Gohan muttered.  
  
"It's only a three hour drive," Chichi said. "After a fifteen hour fight, it shouldn't seem that bad."  
  
Gohan groaned and leaned his head back in the seat.  
  
"Poor kid is so in love, he doesn't know what to do," Yamcha laughed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sabriena, I swear if you stick your fingers in that batter one more time, I'm going to spoon you to death!"  
  
"But it's chocolate!"  
  
"It's supposed to be cake! But it will never be cake if you don't stop eating all of it!"  
  
Sabriena rolled her eyes and took a seat at the kitchen table, which sat to the right of the room. There was an island in the middle of the room with two stools on either side. That was where Lindsey was trying to cook. The girls had already made chocolate chip cookies, oatmeal cookies, brownies, pumpkin bread, cheesecake, apple pie, and lemon meringue pie. At the moment, Lindsey was working on a chocolate cake while Catie and Jenny made homemade ice cream and Kristen and Lia were working on vanilla cupcakes. Leelee was mixing up a ton of white icing for all of the creations and was going to divide it up to be dyed different colors.  
  
"This place looks like a bakery," Sabriena said, glancing around at the treat-covered countertops.  
  
"So what are we going to fix for actual dinner?" Leelee asked, adding sugar and stirring some more.  
  
"I dunno," Lindsey said. "What sounds good?"  
  
"That chicken-stuffing casserole you make," Sabriena said. "That stuff's good."  
  
Lindsey nodded. "Check the deep freezer and make sure I have enough chicken."  
  
Sabriena got up and walked to the freezer. She checked and there was plenty. "You're good to go, sparky."  
  
Lindsey laughed.  
  
Sabriena walked back over to her friend. "I'm bored."  
  
"So cook something," Lindsey said, shoving the box at her. "Or there's books over there."  
  
"Okay," Sabriena said and stuck her finger back into the batter.  
  
"Sabriena Anne!" Lindsey shrieked and grabbed Sabriena's wrist."  
  
"Fine! Fine!" Sabriena said.  
  
Lindsey released her friend's wrist, only to have Sabriena wipe the chocolate off onto Lindsey's face.  
  
Lindsey gasped and lunged for Sabriena. Both girls fell to the floor and began wrestling around.  
  
"Dude! You're in a skirt!" Catie cried. "Don't!"  
  
"I don't wanna see that!" Jenny teased.  
  
Sabriena scrambled away from Lindsey, then grabbed a handful of flour and threw it at her.  
  
"You bitch! You're dead now!'  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"I think this is it," Goku said as he turned into the long drive. It led through a large gate with brick pillars on either side. Off to the left was a lake. Both sides of the drive were lined with white-wooden fences. A few horses ran around in the fields. A black one with a white stripe leaned his head over the fence as if to greet them. Trees also lined the drive, but they were spaced far apart, so as to allow plenty of view of the extensive amounts of land.  
  
"This place is huge," Krillin gasped.  
  
The drive ended in a circle drive before a large, rust colored ranch style house with two stories. The front door was dark blue with an oval of glass in the center. The porch spanned across the whole front of the house. Steps led from the middle of the porch to the ground and there were steps off either side of the porch as well. A brand new Ford 350 truck sat in front of the house as well as a red 2001 mustang, a black 2000 Jeep Cherokee and a blue Honda Civic with ground effects and a huge spoiler. Off to the right on the grass was a silver 2003 Dodge Viper.  
  
Goku parked the car and they all stepped out.  
  
Suddenly, the front door burst open and Sabriena ran out of it, screaming and running for her life. She jumped the porch railing, then took off down towards the barn that sat behind the house and off to the right.  
  
"If I ever get my hands on you, you'll rue the day you were born!"  
  
The Z-Fighters stood blinking as Lindsey stepped out onto the porch in the warm spring air. Flour and a few small lines of chocolate streaked her face.  
  
"Lindsey?" Gohan asked, taking a step forward.  
  
Lindsey gasped. "Gohan?"  
  
He grinned and she ran down the steps and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug. She kissed him passionately and immediately felt like the world was perfect and she was so happy.  
  
Gohan broke away from her. "I've missed you."  
  
"I've missed you, too," she said.  
  
"Lindsey?"  
  
Lindsey blinked and turned to see Chichi standing there.  
  
"Chichi, I . . ."  
  
Chichi held up a hand. "I was wrong. I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
Lindsey smiled and hugged Chichi. "Of course I can. Can you forgive me?"  
  
Chichi nodded and hugged Lindsey back.  
  
Lindsey stepped back and stared at all of them. "You just had to come today. I look like crap."  
  
"Thanks to me!" came Sabriena's voice. No one could see her.  
  
Lindsey sighed and shook her head. "Come inside." She led the way back into the house, her bare feet padding on the worn wood of the porch. "Guys, we have company."  
  
The girls all gasped when they saw who had walked in the door and Leelee, Jenny and Catie all ran and hugged their boyfriends.  
  
"It's only been three days," Kristen muttered. "You'd think they hadn't seen them in a year."  
  
Lia snickered.  
  
"Wow! Where'd all this food come from?" Goku cried.  
  
"We were bored," Lindsey explained. "So, we decided to cook something."  
  
"It all looks delicious. Can I have some?"  
  
Lindsey nodded and Goku grinned.  
  
Jenny grabbed Catie and pulled her aside.  
  
"What?" Catie asked.  
  
"What are we going to do with them here?" Jenny asked. "If they find out about the boost, we're all done for."  
  
Catie blinked. "Well, we just won't let them find out."  
  
Jenny took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay. I hope you're right." But when she turned back to their friends, Piccolo had a suspicious look on his face and Jenny could just tell that he knew something. 


	15. Monday Four Days To Go

Monday, 7:00 pm  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Samantha's eyes scanned the list again, naming the cars as she went. She tapped her fingers on the bar as she paused and thought. Finally a name came to her and she scrawled it next to the car. She had volunteered to name the cars - she always enjoyed that for some reason.  
  
"Having fun?" a voice behind her asked.  
  
Samantha turned to see Mirror Man walking towards her. She nodded. "Yeah. Kind'a."  
  
He peered over her shoulder at the list. "Ooh! The infamous list we've all heard so much about."  
  
She nodded again.  
  
"Lemme get a look at this," he said and pulled it away from her. "Shit," he whispered. "Where the hell are they going to find these cars around here?"  
  
"Columbia," Samantha answered.  
  
"Well . . ." he paused, "I guess so."  
  
Samantha shook her head and took the list back.  
  
"You should name her Angelina," he said, pointing at the 1999 Ferrari 550 Maranello.  
  
Samantha wrote the name next to it. "Just one more," she said. "And it's already been named." She wrote the name "Eleanor" next to one of the cars, then sat the list and the pen down in triumph. Then she stood up and pulled a couple of markers from a drawer and chose one of the walls in the garage. She then began writing the list on the wall.  
  
"Girl, that ain't showing up at all," Mirror Man said.  
  
"It's not supposed to," she answered. "Call Yorgi and tell him we're ready."  
  
Mirror Man picked up his cell phone and dialed the number.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The phone rang at Lindsey's house. Gohan was sitting in the kitchen, eating a snack and staring at the last of his homework. When the phone continued to ring, he finally answered it.  
  
"VTF Ranch," he answered, remembering how Lindsey had explained to him the way to answer their phone. VTF stood for Victory Through Faith.  
  
"Hey, dawg, can I holla' at Lindsey?"  
  
"Who's calling?"  
  
"Dude, it's Mirror Man. Lemme talk to her."  
  
"Hold on a moment," Gohan said and set the phone on the counter. He walked into the living room and saw everyone sitting in there. "Why didn't someone answer the phone?"  
  
"Because you're special and we thought we'd let you answer it," Lindsey smiled. "Who is it?"  
  
"Mirror Man or something like that."  
  
Lindsey sprung up from her chair and ran to the kitchen. "Mirror Man! Wassup?"  
  
Gohan stood there, staring at her. She hadn't been the same as she had in Japan. She seemed so much more distant. So much more wrapped up in herself. He didn't like the girl she was becoming. He began to vaguely wonder if she would be like that after they were married. He shook his head and told himself to quit worrying and that Lindsey was probably just busy with something and that he was being dumb.  
  
"Yeah, we'll be there in a few minutes. See ya," Lindsey said. She hung up the phone. "I have to go, Gohan. I'm sorry."  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked.  
  
"I have to meet someone," she answered.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"A friend."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What is this? Twenty questions?! God, just let me do what I want, okay? Please!" she snapped.  
  
"Whoa, whoa," he cried. "I'm sorry. I was just wondering where you were going."  
  
"Well, you don't have to worry about me. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."  
  
"What's gotten into you?" Gohan asked in a sincere voice. "I'm seriously thinking that something is wrong."  
  
Lindsey's expression softened. "Gohan, I just have some things to take care of. It will all be over in a week. Then I can spend all of my time with you," she said seductively. "Just please let me finish this." She stepped closer to him and kissed him. "Please?"  
  
Gohan returned her kiss, then nodded when they broke apart. "Okay. Just please be careful, all right?"  
  
"I promise," she answered, then headed for the living room. She got the Z- Girls together and they left the house.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What is this?" Tumbler demanded. "Some kind of classroom?"  
  
"For now it is," Xander answered. He stood in front of the wall Samantha had been writing on. Yorgi stood nearby with Kirill and Viktor.  
  
There were several chairs lined up facing the wall. Tumbler took a seat between Mirror Man and Kip. Bryson sat on the left of Mirror Man. Toby sat to the right of Kip and Kacie sat next to Toby. Kolya sat behind them all, his feet propped up against the back of Mirror Man's chair. Danica sat next to him and Sophie sat on his other side. Yelena was nowhere in sight.  
  
The Z-Girls walked in and Lindsey sat down next to Danica. Catie sat on the other side of Lindsey and the other girls sat around them.  
  
"Looks like we've got a lot of women on this boost," Xander grinned. "Cars and women. Can't beat that."  
  
Lindsey shook her head at him disapprovingly.  
  
Suddenly the lights flipped off and a moment later, a strange purple light filled the room. The list Samantha had written was glowing on the wall.  
  
Kolya blinked. "That's a lot of cars."  
  
"No shit, dumb ass," Yorgi spat at his younger brother.  
  
Kolya grinned. He didn't mind when Yorgi called him names. And he was probably the only person in the world who wasn't afraid of Yorgi.  
  
"Sixty ladies," Xander said. "Count 'em. And we've got a crew of seventeen. Unless, of course, one of you guys want to get your hands dirty," he grinned at Yorgi and his thugs in the corner.  
  
"That's perfectly okay, X," Yorgi answered. "You can have all the fun. But you'd better make that a crew of sixteen. That kid's not going." He pointed at Toby. "We can't have him running around. We need him here."  
  
Yorgi never sounded apologetic to Toby in the least.  
  
Toby huffed and shook his head.  
  
"Fine. A crew of sixteen," Xander corrected himself. "Now, here's how it works. We might have said this before, but I'm not sure. The buyer is giving us retail value for the cars. And this is the way it's going to work. We're going to divide up into teams, for starters. Then each team gets to choose the cars they want. Your team gets the money for those cars. Then Yorgi gets ten percent of the money you bring in. Then your team divides up what's left. You get it?"  
  
A few nodded, the others just sat there, staring at him boredly.  
  
"Now, these newbies we've got can't go on their own. So I'm going to pick some team captains and ya'll can pick your crew," he said.  
  
"This ain't kickball, X!" Bryson teased.  
  
"In my world it is, baby," Xander grinned. "Okay, I'm appointing myself a captain. If we have four teams, that's fifteen cars per group. So let's have Danica as a captain, and . . . Kip, you can be a captain and . . . Bryson, how about you?"  
  
The three of them joined him at the front of the room.  
  
"Divide it up evenly," Xander told them. He looked at Danica. "Ladies first."  
  
"Well, shouldn't Kip go, then?" she teased.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
Danica sobered herself and said, "I'll take Kolya."  
  
Kip glanced around. "Mirror Man. Ha! I get the dude with the cool gadgets."  
  
"Well, I sure as hell ain't takin' my sister, so I'll take Sam," Bryson grinned.  
  
"I'll take your sister. Lindsey, get your ass up here," Xander said.  
  
Lindsey reluctantly moved to stand beside Xander.  
  
"Bitch," Danica muttered at Xander. "She was next on my list. I'll take Sophie."  
  
"Tumbler!" Kip grinned.  
  
Tumbler slapped Kip a high-five.  
  
Bryson blinked. "Mustang Sally! Get up here."  
  
Sabriena grinned and trotted up next to them.  
  
Xander glanced around. "The fast one. What was her name? I want her."  
  
"Catie," Lindsey told Xander.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Catie! You're mine, girlie-girl."  
  
Catie blushed and walked up to him.  
  
Danica licked her lips. "Who was the other chick that stole the motorcycle?"  
  
Leelee shyly held up her hand.  
  
"I want her," Danica said, pointing at Leelee.  
  
Leelee moved to stand beside her.  
  
"Her," Kip said pointing at Kristen. "I don't know her, but she's pretty."  
  
Kristen's eyes went wide and she moved to stand beside Kip.  
  
"Kacie, I didn't even see you sitting there," Bryson said. "Get up here."  
  
"Jenny," Catie whispered to Xander.  
  
"Jenny," Xander repeated.  
  
Jenny smiled and hurried up next to them.  
  
"We get the last girl!" Bryson shouted before anyone could say anything.  
  
Lia moved up to stand beside them.  
  
"Ight, ight, cool," Xander said. "Now we have to choose our cars."  
  
They all sat back down, but in their small groups.  
  
This was how it ended up:  
  
Xander, Lindsey, Catie, and Jenny's team took these cars:  
  
2002 Lamborghini Murcielago - Elaine  
  
1965 Pontiac GTO - Sharon  
  
1999 Porsche 996 - Tina  
  
1999 Jaguar XK8 Coupe - Deborah  
  
2002 Porsche Boxter - Marsha  
  
1971 Plymouth Hemi Cuda - Shannon  
  
2000 Volvo Turbo Wagon R - Lisa  
  
1953 Chevrolet Corvette - Pamela  
  
1999 HumVee 2-Door Pickup - Tracy  
  
2002 Ferrari 360 Modena - Diane  
  
1999 Ferrari 550 Maranello - Angelina  
  
2003 Saleen S7 - Azalea  
  
2002 Dodge Viper - Elizabeth  
  
1971 Dodge Charger - Nicole  
  
2002 Landrover Range Rover - Michelle  
  
Danica, Leelee, Kolya and Sophie's team got:  
  
2003 Powler - Britney  
  
2002 BMW Z8 - Christy  
  
2003 Jaguar XKR Coupe and Convertible - Noelle  
  
1990 Lamborghini LM SUV - Gina  
  
1961 Porsche Speedster - Natalie  
  
1957 Chevrolet Camaro Z28 - Erin  
  
1969 - Dodge Daytona - Vanessa  
  
1994 Jaguar XJ 220 - Bernadene  
  
1999 Mercedes Benz 300 SL/Gullwing - Dorothy  
  
2000 Rolls Royce Stretch Limousine - Grace  
  
2000 Toyota Landcruiser - Cathy  
  
2002 Honda S 2000 - Sarah  
  
1999 Lincoln Navigator - Kimberley  
  
2003 Aston Martin DB7 - Mary  
  
2002 Bentley Azure - Laura  
  
Bryson, Samantha, Sabriena, Kacie and Leelee's team got:  
  
1962 Aston Martin DB1 - Barbara  
  
2002 Bentley Arnage - Rosha  
  
1959 Cadillac El Dorado - Madeline  
  
2003 Cadillac Escalade - Carol  
  
2000 Ford F350 4x4 Modified Pickup - Anne  
  
1997 Ferrari 355 F1 - Iris  
  
1987 Ferrari Testarosa - Rose  
  
2000 GMC Yukon - Megan  
  
1999 Mercedes Benz CL 500 - Donna  
  
1950 Mercury Custom - Gabriela  
  
1969 Plymouth Roadrunner - Jessica  
  
1988 Porsche 959 - Virginia  
  
1966 Shelby AC Cobra - Ashley  
  
1967 Shelby Mustang GT 500 - Eleanor  
  
2003 SVT Cobra Mustang - Kirsten  
  
And Kip, Tumbler, Mirror Man and Kristen's team got:  
  
1964 Bentley Continental - Alma  
  
1958 Cadillac El Dorado Brougham - Patricia  
  
2000 Cadillac El Dorado STS - Daniela  
  
1957 Chevrolet Bel Air Convertible - Stefanie  
  
1967 Chevrolet Stingray Big Block - Stacey  
  
1971 DeTomaso Pantera - Kate  
  
1998 Dodge Viper Coupe GTS - Denise  
  
1967 Ferrari 265 GTB4 - Nadine  
  
1956 Ford T-Bird - Susan  
  
1999 Infiniti Q45 - Rachel  
  
1999 Mercedes Benz SL 600 - Heather  
  
1998 Mercedes Benz SL 600 - Ellen  
  
1997 Porsche 911 Twin Turbo - Tanya  
  
1998 Toyota Supra Turbo - Lynn  
  
1999 Lexus LS 400 - Hillary  
  
Xander turned to the group and grinned. "That's it for now. We have three days between now and the night of the boost. Do what you want during that time. If your ass ends up in prison or somehow gives us away, I'll kill you. I ain't never killed no one before, but if it comes down to it, I just might."  
  
Kirill smirked. *He'd never have the balls to shoot anyone* he thought to himself.  
  
"Okay," Xander said, smacking his hands together. "Class dismissed!"  
  
Everyone got up and went off in separate directions.  
  
"Man, I wanted to be with you guys," Kristen complained.  
  
Jenny wrapped an arm around Kristen's shoulders. "Girl, you'll have so much fun Friday with those guys, you won't even think about us."  
  
"Lins!" Xander called. "C'mere!"  
  
Lindsey stepped away from her group and walked over to Xander. "What?"  
  
"I'm gonna work on my car tomorrow," he said. "Do you want to come over and help?"  
  
"Sure," Lindsey answered. "And if we can't get it to work?"  
  
"Then we'll work on it again Wednesday," he grinned.  
  
She smiled back. "Ight. See ya."  
  
He suddenly grabbed her and pulled her to him and kissed her. She expected butterflies. She expected her head to swim again. But she felt nothing. In a way, she wanted so scream and jump up and down because she knew that she finally, truly loved Gohan and Gohan only. They broke apart and she smiled weakly, looking into his eyes. She could tell that he felt something. But she didn't. And in a way, it kind'a hurt.  
  
She walked back to the girls.  
  
Jenny promptly smacked her upside her head. "What the fuck are you thinking?"  
  
Lindsey smiled dreamily and continued to walk through the door out into the cool evening air. "I love him," she murmured.  
  
"What?!" Catie shrieked.  
  
Lindsey spun on her heels. "I love him!" she cried. She started speaking a million miles an hour. "I used to be totally in love with X. Like, I thought I was going to marry him. But then we had this huge fight and we broke up. And then I fell in love with Gohan. But when I came back, X kissed me and I thought I was falling in love with him, but now he kissed me again and I felt nothing and now I know that I love Gohan and I can really marry him and be happy!"  
  
Catie blinked. "Yay!" She hugged Lindsey.  
  
Lindsey was grinning like an idiot and she spun around in a circle. "I can't wait for the boost! I'm going to use the money to have the best wedding ever!"  
  
Lia squealed. "This will be so cool!"  
  
Sabriena stared at the lighter in her hands and flicked it a couple of times. "But we'll never get the cars if we don't scout 'em."  
  
"Where'd you get that lighter?" Leelee asked.  
  
"I lifted it off of Kirill," Sabriena answered. "He's gonna shoot me."  
  
"Literally," Jenny added. "Let's go home for now. We'll scout the ladies later."  
  
The other girls nodded in agreement, then they headed for home. 


	16. Tuesday Three Days To Go

Tuesday  
  
Jenny woke up that morning and knew something was wrong. Her stomach heaved and she had to run to the bathroom. She vomited and felt horrible.  
  
*What the crap is wrong with me?* her mind screamed. That was the third time that week that she had gotten sick in the morning. She thought back to what could be making her sick. She hadn't eaten anything out of the ordinary. Unless Kolya had given her something to eat . . . No, she hadn't been around him enough lately.  
  
She flushed the toilet, then washed her face in the sink. She stared at herself in the mirror. Her reflection stared back. Her eyes suddenly snapped wide open as she realized what was going on.  
  
"Shit," She whispered and dropped to the floor on her knees. "Shit, shit, shit."  
  
Piccolo had heard her and knocked on the door. "Jenny, are you okay?"  
  
Jenny sniffled and stared at the closed bathroom door. "I'm fine. I'll be back to bed in a minute."  
  
Piccolo stood outside the door for a minute longer, then headed back to their room, wondering what was going on with Jenny. He knew something was up, but he didn't know what. He knew that she had been getting sick and that she had been spending a lot of time at that warehouse.  
  
*It's just my nerves* Jenny lied to herself. *That's all it is.* She pushed herself up from the floor and headed back to her room.  
  
Piccolo lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. He looked at her when she entered the room. "Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
She nodded. "I'm good."  
  
He sighed. "If you say so."  
  
She grinned and snuggled up next to him. She wanted to tell him what she thought it might have been, but she didn't. She couldn't. She sighed and forced herself to go back to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
That afternoon, Catie and Leelee took Trunks and Seventeen horseback riding. They rode along the fields back into the woods.  
  
"I can't believe how beautiful it is out here," Seventeen said.  
  
Catie nodded. "I know."  
  
"Do you guys come out here often?" Trunks asked his girlfriend.  
  
Catie shook her head. "I've never been here before," she answered. "I only met Jenny and Lindsey and Sabriena when we all went to Japan."  
  
"Same here," Leelee added.  
  
They came into a clearing in the woods. A large, beautiful red horse lifted his head when they entered the clearing. He neighed shrilly and took off into the woods, followed by twenty- some mares.  
  
Leelee blinked. "What the . . . ?"  
  
There was the snapping of twigs behind them and they turned to see Patrick ride out into the clearing on a black horse with a white stripe and stockings. "Honor," he said simply.  
  
"What?" Catie asked.  
  
"That's Honor," he said. "Our cousins bought him when they came down from New York. They thought they could ride them." He snickered. "But they couldn't. It was pretty funny."  
  
"So what's he doing out here?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Ah, one of them went riding right before a storm," Patrick said, crossing his legs over the saddle horn. "She couldn't find her way back. Lindsey took Honor out to find her. She didn't have time to put a saddle or anything on him, so she just jumped on the horse and took off. He got away from them, but at least they both got home safe."  
  
"And you didn't try to recapture him?" Leelee asked.  
  
Patrick shrugged. "Nah. Honor's a free spirit. You can't ever truly tame a horse like that. And I wouldn't want to." He shrugged again. "Let him go free. He ain't hurtin' nothin'. It ain't right to tame some horses, ya know?"  
  
Seventeen nodded, not really sure of what Patrick was saying.  
  
Patrick blinked. "We should have a rodeo," he said out of nowhere. "I've heard how tought ya'll are. I wanna see it for myself."  
  
Catie grinned. "Well, you plan it and I'll be there."  
  
"Promise?" Patrick smiled.  
  
"Promise," Catie answered.  
  
"All right, then," Patrick said, letting his feet drop to his sides. "I'll get some broncs and stuff up here and we'll see what we can do." He turned his horse to leave. Then he glanced at Trunks. "You don't have to give me the death stare, buddy. I don't want your girl." He held up his left hand, displaying the gold band on his finger. "I got my own." Then he bumped the horse's sides and headed back the way he came.  
  
"He's weird," Seventeen said after a minute.  
  
"He's related to Lindsey," Leelee reminded him.  
  
Trunks shook his head. "C'mon. Let's see where else we can ride."  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey there, Ashley," Sabriena said, kissing at the 1966 Shelby AC Cobra. She pulled out her camera and snapped a picture of the car.  
  
Lia snickered. "Are you gonna take a picture of every car on the list?"  
  
"Everyone on our list," Sabriena answered. "This is called scouting. Then we don't have to worry about it anymore."  
  
Lia shook her head. "Okay."  
  
They had spent the whole day scouting cars. It was fun at first, but then Lia grew bored. Sabriena never seemed to tire from the job at hand. She had hunted down every single car on the list so far. And they were only half way done.  
  
"So what do you think Ardon is doing right now?" Lia asked.  
  
Sabriena shrugged. "I dunno. He's probably hooking up with someone else."  
  
Lia blinked. "No, he's not."  
  
"Well, he'd better because I'm about to hook up with Tumbler again," Sabriena said, walking around the car on the lot.  
  
"Tumbler?" Lia asked. "Why Tumbler?"  
  
"Me and him used to be an item," Sabriena grinned. She held an air of accomplishment about her as she spoke about him. "He used to buy me stuff all the time. He even stole a car for me once. I traded it in for that Mustang."  
  
"You traded in a stolen car?" Lia asked.  
  
Sabriena nodded. "Toby changed the vin number. They never knew the difference."  
  
Lia shook her head. "You know, this was all exciting at first, but I'm getting nervous now."  
  
"Ah, everyone does that. Wait until about 5 on Friday. You'll be puking your guts out."  
  
"Thanks for giving me something to look forward to," Lia said sarcastically.  
  
"Let's go," Sabriena said. She got back into her car with Lia and they drove off.  
  
They got home that evening and Tumbler sat at the bar while Kip and Kolya played video games on the nearby TV. Xander lay under his GTO and Lindsey leaned against the side of it.  
  
"Hey you," Tumbler greeted her. "Where ya been?"  
  
"Scouting," Sabriena answered. "What about you?"  
  
"Chillin'," he grinned.  
  
"That's all you ever do," she spat.  
  
He grinned wider. "I know it. Hey, you ain't hooked up with anyone, are you?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Cool," he said. "So you wanna go grab some pizza and catch a movie or something?"  
  
"On a Tuesday?" she asked.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I guess so," she answered.  
  
"Awesome. See ya guys," Tumbler said and they walked to his car.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Short chapter, I know. Sorry guys!  
  
Also, my book is very close to being published!!! I'm sooooo excited! It's called Thundering Glory. If you want to see the cover of it, go to www.1stbooks.com . There will be a place to look up books by author or title. My last name is Tregnago - that's probably the easiest way to search it. And I don't care if everyone knows my last name, because I'll be famous one day!! Muahahahaha... no, probably not, but oh well. Yeah, and it's pronounced "Tray-nah-go." Yeah, yeah, yeah.. It's spelled funny. Believe me, I know. Anyway, lemme know if you look at it, okay? Thanks!! 


	17. Wednesday Two Days To Go

Wednesday  
  
Lindsey returned to the Warehouse late Wednesday afternoon to help Xander work on his car. No matter what they tried, the stupid thing just wouldn't work. They had been there for a few hours and it was just starting to grow dark outside.  
  
"Xander, can I talk to you?" Lindsey asked, sitting in the driver's seat with the door wide open.  
  
"Yeah, talk."  
  
"Well, I just wanted to tell you something," she said and paused. "I think, well, you and me, we . . ."  
  
"Hey, try to turn the car on, okay?"  
  
She sighed heavily and turned the ignition.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Gohan walked slowly towards the warehouse he had heard so much about. The gravel crunched beneath his shoes. He roses he carried rustled against the paper that surrounded their stems.  
  
He knew that she had been so distant from him. He had been beginning to wonder what he had done wrong. He decided to surprise her and bring her the roses. He hoped that they could make up. Maybe he would take her to dinner . . . go for a drive or something . . . go back to her room . . .  
  
He grabbed the doorknob and turned it.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
The car's engine roared to life and Lindsey jumped. She hadn't expected it to work. But it did! The car finally worked!  
  
She jumped out of the passenger's seat as Xander rolled out from under the car.  
  
"It works!" he exclaimed. "We finally got it to work!!"  
  
Lindsey screamed and jumped up and down. "You did it! You did it, X!"  
  
Xander stood back and stared at the growling vehicle. "I really did," he smiled. "I did it!"  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Gohan stepped inside the door and saw Lindsey standing there, jumping up and down, shrieking with excitement. He wondered what could have gotten her so hyped up. He smiled to himself as he took another step into the door.  
  
"Hey, Lin - " he didn't finish his sentence.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Xander grabbed Lindsey by the waist and swung her around, then stopped and kissed her passionately.  
  
She didn't return the kiss, but from far away, you wouldn't have been able to tell.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Gohan dropped the roses he was carrying. He stood there in shock. It felt as if someone had ripped his heart clean out of his chest. His jaw hung open and he blinked. He prepared to leave, but a gust of wind slammed the door behind him shut and he froze, knowing he was caught.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Lindsey and Xander broke apart when the door slammed. Lindsey's green eyes went wide when she saw Gohan there. She swallowed. The look on his face said everything. His eyes were flaming with anger and pain.  
  
"Gohan, I . . ."  
  
"Lemme guess, it's not what it looks like, right?" Gohan spat with venom dripping from his voice.  
  
Her mouth hung slightly open, her eyes soft and hurt.  
  
"Why?" Gohan said barely above a whisper. Then he shouted, "Why?!"  
  
"I didn't do it!" Lindsey started.  
  
"Liar!" Gohan accused. "I saw the whole thing, Lindsey! He didn't just kiss himself!"  
  
"Gohan, please," Lindsey choked out.  
  
"Forget you," Gohan said in a low voice. He turned to leave.  
  
"Gohan, wait," she begged and walked up to him.  
  
He spun on his heels and glared at her. "What has been going on?" He demanded. "Every single night you've been coming here! Why? Is it because you want to be with him instead? That's it, isn't it?"  
  
"No," she answered.  
  
"Then why did you kiss him? Where have you been every single night? What are you guys doing?!" he yelled.  
  
"I can't tell you," she answered.  
  
"Can't tell me what?"  
  
"Any of it."  
  
"That's awful suspicious, don't you think?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"And I know you've got the other girls into this, too!" he shouted. "That's just horrible of you! You're so selfish, Lindsey! So selfish."  
  
She looked to the floor then because she knew it was true.  
  
"That's enough," Xander said.  
  
Gohan blinked. "You started all this mess. I think you've done enough damage. Why don't you just go screw up someone else's life?"  
  
Without another word, Xander tackled Gohan. The two of them fell to the floor, fighting. Gohan was so emotionally screwed up that he could barely fight back. Xander sat on his chest and held him up by his shirt and slugged him a couple of times. Gohan shoved him off, got to his knees and struck Xander back.  
  
Yorgi, Viktor, Kirill and Kolya heard the commotion and rushed into the garage.  
  
Yorgi's eyes darkened when he saw Xander's attacker.  
  
"Quick! Stop them!" he yelled in Russian.  
  
Kolya grabbed Xander and pulled him out from under Gohan. Viktor hauled Gohan to his feet.  
  
"Who the hell is this?" Yorgi demanded. He turned and stared coldly into Gohan's eyes. "If I find out you are cop, Kirill will shoot you."  
  
Kirill had his laser site aimed at Gohan's head. A large red dot was glowing on his temple.  
  
"Who is he?" Yorgi roared again.  
  
"Gohan," Lindsey answered softly.  
  
Yorgi glanced from Gohan to Lindsey to Xander and back to Lindsey. He knew what had happened. "Shit."  
  
Lindsey nodded.  
  
"Let him go," Yorgi commanded Viktor in Russian.  
  
Gohan was breathing heavily.  
  
"So much violence," Yorgi said distantly as he crossed over to the bar. He poured himself a glass of absinthe again. "If only everyone could get along."  
  
"I'm leaving," Gohan snapped and turned for the door. He left and slammed the door shut.  
  
Yorgi swallowed the drug-laced drink unemotionally. He closed his eyes for a moment, then reopened them. "So what have you decided to do, my little dove?"  
  
Lindsey's eyes were blazing. She turned and with a lightning fast swipe of her hand, slapped Xander squarely across his face with all the strength and anger she could muster. Then she stormed from the room and up the stairs.  
  
Yorgi shook his head. He turned to Kolya. "Take X out of here. Get him cooled off. He's in no mindset to be around anyone." Kolya nodded, finally serious for once, and hauled Xander out of the room.  
  
"What are we going to do about them?" Viktor asked in Russian. "They're going on a boost together. What are we going to do?"  
  
Yorgi stared at Xander's still running car. "I don't know. They will work it out somehow."  
  
Viktor shook his head and left the room.  
  
Yorgi poured himself another drink as Kirill moved to stand beside him. He lit a cigarette and let the pale grayish-white smoke curl upwards from his lips. "It will work," he spoke in English. "It always works."  
  
Yorgi stared at him out of the corner of his eye. "Perhaps not this time, my friend."  
  
Kirill shrugged and took a seat on one of the stools. "You never know. Don't worry about it."  
  
Yorgi nodded and picked up his drink. Instead of swallowing the whole thing, he slowly sipped it this time, feeling the affects quickly as they rushed through his system. He breathed slowly and deeply through his nose. Without those two working together, the boost would never work. He begged the powers that be to let it work and he swallowed down the rest of the drink. 


	18. Painted On My Heart

Painted on My Heart  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I thought you'd be out of my mind  
  
And I'd finally found a way to  
  
Learn to live without you  
  
I thought it was just a matter of time  
  
Till I had a hundred reasons  
  
To not think about you  
  
But it's just not so  
  
And after all this time  
  
I still can't let go  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Lindsey laid flat on her back in her bed, staring up at the ceiling fan. The room was painted a dark, almost black purple color with red streaks of paint everywhere. On the floor was a huge, shaggy black faux fur rug. The bed was antique looking with dark sheets. A ceiling fan made of dark wood spun slowly in the middle of the ceiling.  
  
Hot tears streamed down her cheeks. She hated herself. She kept seeing the hurt and anger on Gohan's face. She couldn't take it. It was too much for her. She hadn't kissed Xander. He had kissed her. She hadn't wanted it to happen. She had been trying to tell Xander that she couldn't be with him like that anymore when the car started. She had gotten so wrapped up in the moment that she had forgot everything.  
  
*I've done this to myself* she thought to herself. She rolled over and smashed her face into the pillow. "Why?!" she screamed. "I love you! I'm sorry!" She raised up and gasped for air. "I'm so sorry!" She continued to sob.  
  
Someone opened the door. "Are you okay?"  
  
Without looking at them, she grabbed a nearby vase and hurled it at them. It shattered against the slammed door.  
  
She stared at the door for a second, wondering who it was, then flopped back onto the bed and fell to crying again.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
I've still got your face painted on my heart  
  
Scrawled upon my soul  
  
Etched upon my memory, baby  
  
I've got your kiss still burning on my lips  
  
The touch of your fingertips  
  
This love so deep inside of me  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Xander was driving up and down Morley street, flying through yellow light after yellow light. He may have even run a couple of red ones. He didn't know. He didn't care. All he could think about was Lindsey.  
  
*It's not fair* he told himself. *I love her, too, damn it! Why can't I have her?* But something in the back of his mind told him that she would be better off with Gohan.  
  
A truck rolled through the intersection ahead of him and he slammed on the brakes. He leaned his elbow on the steering wheel and rubbed his temples with his fingers. "She'd be happier with him," he muttered to himself. *Man, that guy punches hard* he thought, moving his hand down to rub his jaw. He knew that, at least, the guy was strong enough to protect Lindsey.  
  
He sighed deeply and rolled into the Save More parking lot. He stared at the shopping carts and wondered vaguely how much protection they offered against a concrete block . . . He'd have to try that one . . .  
  
He put the GTO into park and leaned his head against the steering wheel. He knew that Lindsey would be better off with Gohan. If she had been meant to stay with him, wouldn't she have married Xander in the first place? And why would she have agreed to marry Gohan in the first place? Nothing just happened. Everything had a reason. She was meant to go to Japan. She was meant to fall in love with Gohan. She was meant to marry him . . .  
  
*He's more level-headed than you ever thought about being* Xander's mind told him. *He loves her. He can be there for her. He'll give her a good life. She deserves that. She deserves someone like him. Not someone like you.*  
  
Xander shook his head in realization. He breathed a heavy sigh. "Okay, Gohan. You win."  
  
But, in his heart and the very back of his mind, he still wanted her . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was trying everything that I can  
  
To get my heart to forget you  
  
But it just can't seem to  
  
I guess it's just no use  
  
In every part of me  
  
Is still a part of you  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By the time Gohan got home, everyone in the house was asleep. He walked slowly up the stairs into Lindsey's room. He turned on the desk lamp, casting a soft glow about the room. He realized that this was the first time he had ever been in her room.  
  
On her dressers sat pictures of her old friends. She posed with her Viper in one picture. There was a picture of her and a black horse in another. There was a picture with the man he had seen earlier that night - the one with the longer dark hair. There was a picture of her and Patrick in jeans and cowboy hats. On her desk sat a picture of what appeared to be her and another man. After he looked at it though, he realized it wasn't her. It was a picture of her parents. She looked so much like her mother, it was uncanny.  
  
^They were married when they were sixteen^ Lindsey's voice echoed in his mind.  
  
^So were my parents^ he had answered.  
  
Next to the computer on the desk was a medium-sized book with a beautiful faerie on the cover. He picked it up and opened it.  
  
'Today I met the most interesting person ever. His name is Xander Cage.' The page read. 'He's so interesting! He snowboards and races motorcycles and he's even gone skydiving before! That's unbelievable! He's tall with the deepest brown eyes I've ever seen. He doesn't have any hair. I'm not sure how old he is, I'm guessing about 19 or so . . . maybe older. I can't wait to get to know this guy! He's planning on moving into the warehouse Danica's uncle gave her. That means I'll get to see him all the time! This is too cool.'  
  
Gohan sniffed and wiped his eyes, then sat down on Lindsey's bed. He flipped through a few pages.  
  
'Xander brought in some new people to the warehouse today. The group continues to grow. It was someone named Yorgi. He's got shoulder-length dark hair. He's kind'a handsome, in a different way. He's going to take over. I can just tell. Xander told me not to mess with them. And trust me, I'm not going to. The sniper scares me. I don't even know his name yet. But the blond - he seems fun. I don't remember his name, either. I'll learn it. He's even cuter than Xander. But nothing'll ever come between me and X. He's the best ever.'  
  
Gohan blinked and flipped a few more pages.  
  
'I think I'm in love with Xander. I've never been so wrapped up in anyone before. Memphis tells me to stay away from him, that I should only be friends with him. I've ignored Memphis so far.'  
  
He flipped a few more pages.  
  
'I did it. Or, rather, I should say - I did HIM. Xander and I finally did it. I can't believe it. I love him more than anything now. Nothing will ever, ever come between us. I hope. I hurt, though. I'm really sore. Everyone was asking me what was wrong. I told them I got thrown by my horse again. Xander kept laughing. He kept saying "oh, she went for a ride all right." He thought he was so damned funny. It actually kind'a was if you want the truth. But I'll never tell him that.'  
  
Gohan was becoming intrigued. He skipped some more pages.  
  
'I hope the boost goes well tonight. Eleanor is on the list. Memphis is nervous. All he can talk about is that 1967 Shelby Mustang GT 500. That's it! I feel bad for him. Eleanor has almost gotten him killed several times. But he won't die. He can't. Not any time soon. He's smarter than that. I really love Memphis. Not like that. But I mean, he's like a father figure to me, in a way. Like Shayne. I don't know what it is about him - he's really smart and just a great person to be around. He's so protective, too. I really feel safe around him. He's not scared of Yorgi the way everyone else is. And I don't think I've ever seen him be mean to anyone in all the time that I've known him.'  
  
More pages skipped.  
  
'I'm so sorry it's been sooooo long, diary. I've been in the hospital. Memphis folded. He doesn't boost anymore and he left. I don't know where he's gone. He left the state. I'm lost without him. I'm losing my mind. Xander and I broke up. I don't know what to do. That's why I'm here. In MRMC. I hate them here. They're all stupid and the food tastes like shit. This is the longest I've ever been here, diary. I'm so lonesome. Xander and Memphis aren't parts of my life anymore. I want to get away. I want to die. I don't know why Shayne put me here. I'd be better off dead. At least I'd be with mom and dad again . . .'  
  
Gohan swallowed as he read those words. She had had a breakdown when this Memphis guy had left? Who was he? She wanted to die? The thought of her dying terrified him.  
  
'Jenny did it, diary. She talked me into coming to Japan. I'm here in class; we have some free time. Jenny's always so friendly towards everyone. She's already made friends with the people behind us. I don't know their names, but the boy is cute. But I don't want to get close to him or anything like that. I know I'll have to go home one day. And then what? Take him home with me? Not likely. I'm glad that Xander and I made up before I came here. But we're only friends. Jenny just found out that boy's name - it's Gohan.'  
  
Gohan blinked at his own name. She wrote about me? He shook his head and read some more.  
  
'I truly love Gohan. I know it now. I thought I had loved Xander, but I didn't. That was only lust. I know that now. But with Gohan, it's different. He's so sweet and kind and smart, gosh, he's so smart . . . and he's strong. He's everything I've ever wanted. I can really see myself marrying him. If you look back, you'll see I never meant to marry X. But I could DEFINITLY marry Gohan.'  
  
The next few pages were covered with beautiful, detailed drawings of wedding dresses. Gohan blinked again. He never knew she could draw so well. Then something caught his eye. It was today's date.  
  
'Once again, I have failed you, diary. I haven't written in awhile. Gohan asked me to marry him about a month ago. I told him yes. Shit happened, and now I'm back home. X kissed me the other night and I thought I was falling for him again. I didn't know what to do. But he kissed me again yesterday. And you know what I felt? Nothing! I'm so excited! Now I know that I truly love Gohan and I can stay with him. I love him more than anything. I can't wait to tell Xander that it's not going to work because he will more than likely accept it. He'll be a bit mad, but he'll get over it. I know he will. He's always wanted the best for me. I love him for that. But Gohan is who I love and he's who I want to love. Well, I promised X that I'd be there in a few minutes, so I gotta go. We're working on his car. I'll tell him then. Later!'  
  
Gohan's chest tightened up and he felt like he couldn't breathe. She had meant to tell Xander that she couldn't be with him! She must have just not gotten to it when he had walked in.  
  
Gohan dropped his head to his hands and covered his face. He couldn't believe how stupid he'd been.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I've still got you face  
  
Painted on my heart  
  
Scrawled upon my soul  
  
Etched upon my memory, baby  
  
I've got your kiss  
  
Still burning on my lips  
  
This love so deep inside of me  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Suddenly, as if from nowhere, an incredibly strong, cold hand clamped over Gohan's mouth and drug him backwards off the bed. He was still so out of it that he didn't resist. The next thing he knew, he was being drug downstairs and out the front door. He was shoved into the passenger's side of a car and his kidnapper got into the driver's seat and took off down the long driveway.  
  
Gohan sat there in a daze until his attacker spoke.  
  
The voice was deep and smooth. "You know, I still can't believe she would've left me."  
  
Gohan cast a sideways glance at Xander. "I can't either."  
  
"You want to know what's going on?" Xander asked. "Fine. I'll tell you." He paused and looked side to side before turning left on the highway. "Yorgi has a boost set up for us. A big one. You know what a boost is?"  
  
Gohan shook his head.  
  
"We're car thieves, man," Xander said. He ran a hand over his face. He couldn't believe he was telling this guy all of this. "We have to steal sixty cars in one night. Sixty. We can't do that without your girls. That's what Lindsey's gotten them into. We've been doing this for years. And we're gonna keep doin' it. I don't know about Lindsey. This could be her last boost. It may even be mine. I don't know. This ain't so much my kind of rush. We'll all end up with at least two hundred grand apiece if we pull this off. But we need them. That's what they've been doing. We've been prepping for this. This isn't something you just go out and do."  
  
"Why are they doing this?" Gohan asked.  
  
"We need the money. Most of 'em do it for kicks," Xander answered. He chuckled. "Kolya thinks it makes him look good with the ladies or somethin'."  
  
Gohan shook his head and managed a small smile.  
  
"The boost is Friday night," Xander continued. "After that, she'll be all yours again."  
  
Gohan stared at the book in his hands. "What? Don't you want to kick my ass some more and make her yours?"  
  
Xander shook his head. "She doesn't love me, man. I could tell that a couple of days ago."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You can always tell, man. That fire that they have in their eyes when they look at you - that's how you know they love you. Lindsey's fire for me was gone. We'll never be anything more than friends again."  
  
"I'm sorry," Gohan managed.  
  
Xander shook his head. "Don't be, bro. She's awesome. And I know you must be, too, if she loves you this much."  
  
Gohan blushed.  
  
Xander pulled to a stop in front of the warehouse. "You just promise me that you'll take care of her."  
  
Gohan nodded. "I will."  
  
Xander smiled and shook Gohan's hand. "All right, then. Good luck, bro. You'll need it with her."  
  
Gohan laughed. "I know that!"  
  
Xander grinned, then turned his attention to the radio. "You ever heard this song before?"  
  
Gohan shook his head.  
  
Xander turned it up.  
  
"I've still got your face  
  
Painted on my heart  
  
Painted on my heart  
  
Painted on my heart  
  
Something in your eyes keeps haunting me  
  
I'm trying to escape you  
  
And I know there ain't no way to  
  
To chase you from my mind"  
  
Xander's deep chocolate eyes met Gohan's ebony black ones. "You can't tell nobody about the boost, man. We'll all die if you do. Literally."  
  
Gohan nodded. "I won't."  
  
"Ight." Xander smiled. "You wanna go inside?"  
  
"Sure," Gohan answered.  
  
Xander pressed the button on his garage-door-opener and slowly rolled inside. He parked and turned the car off. He turned to Gohan. "You wanna help?"  
  
"With what?" Gohan asked, taken by surprise.  
  
"The boost," Xander answered. "I'll teach ya."  
  
Gohan shook his head. "I'd better not. But I promise I won't tell."  
  
Xander nodded. "Ight."  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Wiping the hot, salty tears from her face, Lindsey reached for her diary. It wasn't on its usual place beside the table. She huffed and laid back again. She realized she must have left it at home. She grabbed her remote control and turned on the radio.  
  
She began to sing softly with the lyrics. "I've still got your face painted on my heart, scrawled upon my soul, etched upon my memory, baby. I've got your kiss still burning on my lips. The touch of your fingertips. This love so deep inside of me . . ."  
  
She sniffled again and closed her eyes as she wondered what she could possibly do to make Gohan love her again.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
I've still got your face Painted on my heart  
  
Scrawled upon my soul  
  
Etched upon my memory baby  
  
I've got your kiss  
  
Still burning on my lips  
  
The touch of your fingertips  
  
This love so deep inside of me  
  
I've still got your face  
  
I've still got your face  
  
Painted on my heart  
  
Painted on my heart  
  
Painted on my heart 


	19. Thursday One Day To Go

Thursday  
  
Lindsey awoke at about 11 the next day. She dressed in jeans and a yellow tank top and multicolored toe socks. Then she tromped downstairs to the garage where she figured everyone else would be. But there were only two people sitting at the bar. She froze.  
  
Gohan grinned at her and extended his coffee mug in her direction. "Want some cappuccino?"  
  
Lindsey blinked.  
  
"I didn't spit in the machine this time," Xander assured her.  
  
"Wh . . . how . . . why . . .?" she stammered.  
  
"I guess that just leaves out where and who, doesn't it?" Gohan cracked.  
  
Xander chuckled.  
  
Lindsey stared at them dumbfounded.  
  
Gohan set his mug on the bar and walked towards her. He wrapped his strong arms around her. "He explained everything," he whispered to her. "Neither of us is mad at you. I should've let you explain."  
  
Lindsey buried her face into his chest. "I shouldn't have kept it a secret. I'm so sorry."  
  
Gohan squeezed her tightly. "I think we were both wrong to some extent."  
  
Lindsey looked up at him. "Me more than you."  
  
Gohan snickered. "Probably."  
  
Lindsey fake-gasped and hit his arm.  
  
Xander grinned. "I told you you'd have your hands full with her."  
  
Lindsey's eyes went wide and her stomach heaved. "What . . . exactly . . . DID you guys talk about?"  
  
Xander shrugged. "Everything."  
  
"Define everything."  
  
"Well, I told him how much you like that one move where I take your . . ."  
  
"No you didn't!" Lindsey shrieked, cutting him off.  
  
Xander laughed.  
  
"You didn't . . ." Lindsey begged.  
  
Xander shook his head. "No, I didn't."  
  
Lindsey sighed in relief.  
  
"What was that?" Gohan asked playfully.  
  
"The two of you are going to make my life hell now, aren't you?"  
  
The two boys grinned at each other.  
  
"That's not a yes," Gohan said.  
  
"That's a hell yes," Xander finished.  
  
Lindsey plopped down on the ground beside the bar and softly banged her head against it over and over. "I hate my life."  
  
Gohan ignored her and returned to his cappuccino. "Just make sure my mom doesn't find out."  
  
Lindsey groaned and hit her head one last final time.  
  
"Maybe she knocked herself out," Gohan said.  
  
"One can only wish," Xander answered, as he took another drink.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Lindsey and the other Z-Girls stood outside the warehouse, wearing their light jackets. It was a cool day - they could've gone without them if they wanted to. The whole group had wondered back into the field behind the warehouse to a place where the ground dropped off quickly.  
  
Several of the boys held cameras.  
  
"Okay, Tumbler, what's the deal with this?" Yorgi asked.  
  
"Well, you guys have seen that MTV Show, Jackass, right?" Tumbler said, grinning.  
  
"Oh Lord," Sophie muttered.  
  
"Well, they say that they're professionals," Tumbler said. "But who the hell is professionally trained to run around Tokyo in a Panda Costume?"  
  
He received a few snickers from his crowd.  
  
"So," he continued. "I have concluded that we can produce our own episodes for our own personal viewing pleasure. I need a volunteer." He grabbed one of the big garbage barrels from the nearby pile of "toys".  
  
"I'll do it!" Kip volunteered. He stepped forward, holding his video camera to his side.  
  
"Get in," Tumbler said. "Mirror Man, stand on the side of the hill down there and tape him rolling down it."  
  
Mirror Man followed orders.  
  
Just then a car pulled up. A few heads turned to glance at it, but then they returned to staring at the idiotic daredevils.  
  
Kip jumped into the barrel and turned on his camera.  
  
"What's going on?" someone asked.  
  
The Z-Girls turned to see Goku and gang standing behind them.  
  
"Kip's preparing to commit suicide," Catie said calmly.  
  
Goku blinked.  
  
"Don't worry, Dad," Gohan said, walking up. "They said something about not having to be professionals."  
  
"What are they going to do?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Ready MM?" Tumbler called.  
  
"Crazy ass white people!" Mirror Man shouted. He huffed and set his video cam. "Yeah, I'm ready!"  
  
With a crazy smile, Kip ducked down into the barrel and Tumbler knocked it over to its side.  
  
"Do it!" Toby shouted.  
  
Tumbler grinned and pushed the side of the barrel, sending Kip rolling down the hill.  
  
"Good Lord," Yorgi muttered and walked over to the Z-Girls. "Who is this?"  
  
"This is my dad," Gohan introduced Goku.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Goku said pleasantly, extending a hand in Yorgi's direction.  
  
Yorgi stared at him for a moment, then turned to Kolya. He spoke in Russian, "Why the hell does everyone always think I want to shake their filthy hands the first time I meet them? I hate that."  
  
Kolya shrugged and answered in Russian as well. "Bite him or something."  
  
"Why the hell would I bite him?"  
  
Kolya shrugged again. "He'd never offer to shake hands with you again."  
  
Yorgi laughed. "Da." Then he turned back to them and spoke in English. "Lindsey has never told me about you."  
  
"You never asked," Lindsey said absently as she stared at Bryson getting into one of the barrels.  
  
Yorgi shook his head. "You are a rude bitch."  
  
"And you're a selfish prick."  
  
Yorgi stared at her, his expression unreadable. He walked to her side and shoved her harshly to the ground. He kicked her leg. "Don't mouth off to me like that," he spat. "I grow sick of your shit!"  
  
"Dude, I was playing," Lindsey said with hurt eyes. "I didn't mean . . ."  
  
"You should think more before you speak," Yorgi said loudly. He wasn't yelling, but he was damn close.  
  
"Fine," Lindsey muttered and started to get back to her feet.  
  
Yorgi used his boot to shove her back down. "You stay there. Don't get up."  
  
Lindsey huffed and stayed where she was.  
  
"You little," Leelee started after Yorgi as he walked away.  
  
Xander looped one arm around Leelee's waist and used his other to cover her mouth. "He'd sooner shoot you than look at you," Xander warned in a low voice, his mouth close to her ear. "You leave him alone. Lindsey knows better. You shut up."  
  
Leelee's eyes darkened but she said nothing more.  
  
Goku blinked at Yorgi. "What'd I do?"  
  
Lindsey shook her head. "Nothing. He's just uptight. Don't let him bother you."  
  
"Get up," Vegeta ordered.  
  
"Hell no," Lindsey said. "I'm not getting shot today. Been there, done that, not happening again."  
  
"You've been shot?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Once," Lindsey answered.  
  
"What for?" he asked.  
  
"Stealing a horse," she said and stared out over the field, watching as the boys staggered back up the hill after their rides. "She was abused. My friend's dad was beating her. He asked me to help him rescue her. His dad shot me."  
  
"Where?"  
  
Lindsey lifted the right side of her shirt and pulled down the waist of her jeans. A long scar ran across her hip.  
  
"I got shot once," Sabriena snickered. "In my leg." She lifted the left leg of her jeans and revealed two circular scars, one on either side of her calf. "Kirill shot me."  
  
"I didn't mean to!" he shouted from across the group.  
  
She snickered. "It really didn't hurt as much as you'd think."  
  
Kolya suddenly said in a loud voice, "I wonder if we can roll one of these end-over-end?"  
  
Vegeta covered his face with one hand. "I can't stand the madness," he growled. He let his hand drop to his side. "It's sickening."  
  
For once, Goku agreed with Vegeta.  
  
"Let's go inside," Bulma suggested.  
  
"No!" Lindsey cried, jumping up suddenly. "I . . . uh . . . I mean . . . no, it's so much nicer out here and the inside's all messy and Yorgi wouldn't really be happy if ya'll went inside when it's all messed up."  
  
Everyone seemed to eye her suspiciously.  
  
"What?" she asked, trying to smile.  
  
"Yeah, it's a real mess in there," Gohan said.  
  
"Wait," Krillin said. "You let Gohan inside, but you won't let us inside?"  
  
"He's a teenager," Lindsey said. "He's used to people being messy."  
  
"Are you saying we're old?" Goku said, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm saying, wouldn't you rather watch my brother kill himself on a hill in a barrel?" she grinned, making a Vanna White type of gesture towards her brother as he jumped into the barrel again.  
  
"I'm getting a headache," Vegeta muttered.  
  
"Then go home," Lindsey said. "I'm gonna try this. Jenny, you wanna give it a go?"  
  
Jenny shook her head. "I'm not feeling my best, Lins. I think I'm just gonna go inside and chill."  
  
Lindsey stared at her for a minute. "Ight."  
  
"I'm goin' in with her," Sabriena announced. "I'm kind'a cold." Together, the two of them walked into the warehouse.  
  
"I'll do it!" Catie volunteered.  
  
"That's the spirit!" Lindsey grinned. The two girls jogged over to the boys and stood by, waiting their turns.  
  
Chichi shook her head. "You're sure she's the one you want to spend you life with?"  
  
Goku snickered.  
  
Gohan blushed. "Yes, Mom. I'm sure."  
  
"Well, whatever you say, Gohan, dear," she muttered.  
  
Gohan grinned. "She's fine. She's just hyped up or something, that's all."  
  
"I'm leaving," Vegeta announced when he saw Catie getting into the barrel. "The level of insanity here is just too painful to bear." 


	20. Thursday Night

Thursday Night

Loud music echoed through the dark night as it spilled from the boom box that was on full blast. The barn was full as the gang got ready for the next day's big boost. 

There were drinks and Jell-O shots all over Lindsey's barn.

Lindsey thought that a party to calm everyone's nerves would be just what the doctor ordered. She was currently cuddling with Gohan on a bale of hay, drinking a straight up martini. 

Gohan, on the other hand had a virgin martini for one reason. 

Chichi. She wasn't there in the barn, but if she found out that he had gotten drunk. Ugh, he didn't even wanna think about it.

Xander tapped his foot, "So what do ya want girl?" He was leaning on his hand that was on the cooler for the drinks waiting to be passed out.

Catie thought for a moment, "Uhh, do you have any White Grain liquor?"

He raised an eyebrow, but opened the cooler and dug around for a moment before pulling out a bottle of clear liquid, "Here ya go girl, and you better be over the hangover before the boost though."

"Yeah, yeah," Catie said as she took the bottle, took off the cap, and took a swig of the stuff. 

Trunks watched with interest, "Are you sure you want to do that?"

Catie wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, "Of course." 

He shook his head, "What ever you say."

Yorgi, Tumbler, Mirror Man, Kip, Kolya, Krilli, Sabriena and the others were off dancing, showing off, and talking in the middle of the barn.

Jenny was off to the side sitting beside Lindsey watching the party from her spot in the hay, her head bobbing to the music. However, no drinks rested in her hands. Piccolo was 

sitting next to her, trying to ignore the sound waves of the music that was on full blast. 

Jenny had tried to help by providing him with earplugs so he wouldn't have to rip off his ears. Even with the plugs, it was little protection for his large ears.

Toby had had many bottles of vodka already and was considerably drunk. 

He staggered over to where Jenny was sitting and plopped down between her and Lindsey, "Great party Lindsey!" His speech slightly slurred.

She nodded and took a drink from her martini, "Not bad at all if I do say so my self."

Toby took notice of Jenny's lack of drink, "Here Jen, take a swig," He said offering her his vodka.

She side glanced at Piccolo and back at the drink, "No thanks, I think I'd like to stay clear headed this time."

Toby growled, "You never cared about being clear headed before."

Jenny sighed, "I just don't want a drink, ok?"

"What? Are you afraid or something?" Toby sneered, "Come on take a drink."

He shoved the drink in her face.

Jenny grabbed the bottle and threw it on the ground, where it was smashed. The remaining liquid mixing with the dirt to make a fresh puddle of mud mixed with bits of straw.

Toby jumped up, "Now why did you do that!?"

Jenny stood up herself, "I'm sorry Lins, but I got to go." With that, she walked, half ran out of the barn into the warm night air and the comfort of night.

"Whatever," Toby said and staggered off to get another bottle.

Lindsey and Gohan glanced over at a very confused Piccolo, "Ugh, what's up with Jenny?" Lindsey asked, "She's been acting really weird lately."

Piccolo shook he head and got up himself, "I think it's time I had a little chat with her." 

Lindsey and Gohan watched him leave and Gohan glanced back at Lindsey, "Umm, was that a yes or a no?"

%%%%%%

Jenny ran away from the barn as fast as her feet would take her. 

Her destination, Lindsey's hammock. 

It was her favorite place to go anytime she felt down. The place was away from people 

and quiet. Placed between two apple trees, she could stay out on the hammock all day if she wanted. 

However, the sounds of the barn were still in the background, but at least they were muffled.

She carefully got on the hammock so she wouldn't end up flipping the hammock and ending up on the ground. 

Jenny did that the first time she saw one. She had a bruise on her butt for a couple of weeks after that experience.

This time she was much more experienced and got on with ease. She let out a deep sigh and stared up at the sky. It was a clear sky with no clouds and the stars winked at her one by one. 

Thoughts ran wild through her head so fast she didn't know what to think anymore. She didn't know how to feel or who to tell her little secret. 

Piccolo.

Yes, she probably should tell him, but what would he think. Too many girls had gotten pregnant, told their guys, and then have their guys leave them.

What would Piccolo do?

Approaching footsteps brought her back to reality and she instinctively turned her head to see who was headed her was headed her way...and turned back over, "You want answers, don't you." She asked anticipating his first question.

Piccolo walked a little closer, "You're not ok, are you?"

"No," Jenny sighed, "Far from it."

"Do you need to talk about it?" Piccolo asked.

"Yea," Jenny said as she turned over on the hammock, careful not to tip it over as Piccolo got on.

They stared at each other for a moment until Piccolo broke the silence, "So, what is wrong?"

Jenny, "Everything, you remember prom?"

Piccolo slightly blushed, "Yeah, I remember that night uh...very...uh yeah. Why?"

Jenny closed her eyes and closed the distance between their two bodies. She had never felt so vulnerable in her entire life.

Her eye's slid open to look at his, "I think I'm pregnant, Piccolo. With your kid."

Jenny almost burst out into a fit of giggles when she saw his eyes widen, but her fear kept her from laughing. Piccolo had gotten really quiet too, "Piccolo please say something." 

Still no answer, so Jenny looked up to see the expression on his face. She was shocked to see his eye' closed. But his closed eyes didn't prevent the tears that escaped and spilled onto his face, "Piccolo?" 

Jenny felt his arms tighten around her and she heard him say, "You do know how much I love you, right?"

Jenny let her own tears go, "Yes..." 

And she was cut off by his lips pressed to hers.

As much as she liked it, Jenny had to break it, and Piccolo looked at her confused, "So are you for sure gonna stick with me?"

Piccolo half smiled and sat up, bring Jenny with him, "I wouldn't leave you even in death."

Jenny nodded and broke into a smile, "Thanks, Piccy-chan."

Piccolo laughed, "Well, I haven't heard that name in a while."

"Get used to it," Jenny said as she kissed him again.

%%%%%

Trunks ran after Catie, who was now stumbling toward the bushes beside the barn.

She made several hacking noises as her stomach rejected the alcohol she had consumed.

She was self-conscious when Trunks pulled back the strands of hair that had fallen into her face so as they wouldn't get coated with puke, "Catie are you sure you don't want to lie down or something?"

Catie righted herself and shook her head, "Nope, I'm just dandy!!" 

Trunks watched her take a few steps before she collapsed on the ground, out cold.

He shook his head, "Right..." And he went to help her into the house.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A/N: With love to Lindsey from Jenny and Cat. We're always here.

Yes, we had to write the chapter, so if ya don't like it, please don't blame Lindsey, cause we wrote it...hope ya enjoyed!!!


	21. Friday Thirteen Hours To Go

Loud, monotonous techno music filled every nook and cranny of Lindsey's kitchen, flowing over itself, nearly loud enough to cause someone's ears to bleed. In the middle of it all stood Lindsey, vigorously scrubbing the dishes in the sink left over from dinner. She was head banging to the music while drumming on the counter with two soapy wooden spoons. Suds were flying everywhere. But the redhead didn't seem to notice. Black pants that would have fit Viktor better than her hung from her hips. She wore a tight black baby Tee with the words, "Drive It Like You Stole It" written across the chest in large, bright red letters. Her hair was braided in cornrows halfway back the tops and sides of her head. From the rubber bands, it exploded into tight blood-red curls. Her many silver hoops hung from each ear, the first pair of them large enough to brush her shoulders.  
  
Jenny sat at the island in the kitchen with a bored expression on her face. She grabbed an apple from a nearby fruit bowl and sunk her teeth into it with a satisfying crunch. She wasn't really hungry, but she needed something to do. And she wasn't about to join in Lindsey's head banging. She stared down at her perfectly manicured hands (she still had her nails from prom). She wore a black halter-top that was studded with small rhinestones. She wore dark flares and black shoes. Her black leather coat was draped over the back of her chair.  
  
Tapping her nails on the counter slowly, she stared at the clock. "Twenty minutes, Lins."  
  
She didn't get a response.  
  
Leelee, Catie, Sabriena, Kristen and Lia walked in about that time.  
  
Leelee's dark eyes went wide when she saw Lindsey. *There goes thirty minutes of work* she thought to herself as she watched Lindsey's hair being flipped every direction. "Thanks for destroying my work, Lins."  
  
Lindsey flashed her a soapy thumbs-up and went back to beating the spoons on the counter.  
  
Catie seated herself beside Jenny on a stool. She grabbed Jenny's apple and bit off the uneaten side. Like the other girls, she was dressed in all black. Leather pants and a tight top that read in big, blingy gold letters "Just Win, Baby". Her long, golden brown hair was swept up into a high ponytail. The golden flecks in Catie's dark green eyes were flashing with excitement and nervousness. "Can we go yet?"  
  
"No," Jenny muttered. "Dancing queen over there won't finish the dishes."  
  
Lindsey turned on her heel and launched a dirty rag at Jenny's head. "I'm through. Let's go."  
  
Together, the girls walked out the kitchen door and around the side of the house to the front where their cars sat. "C'mon, Ladies!" Lindsey cried, grabbing Lia's shoulders and shaking her violently. "Lighten up! We'll be rich in thirteen hours!"  
  
Sabriena whooped and did a cartwheel. She threw open the door to the red Mustang and got inside. "After this paycheck, a Mustang just isn't gonna cut it anymore, Ladies."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Friday Night: 13 Hours to Deadline  
  
The girls sat in a circle in the foldout chairs that were still in the garage. Jenny kept pressing a switch in her hand, making the black light flash and the ink show up. Every time she did it, the list seemed even longer than before.  
  
"You're making me sick," Lia muttered.  
  
"Sorry," Jenny said softly and continued flicking the switch. Her eyes scanned the list with every flash. "Elaine . . ." she said in the same low voice, barely above a whisper, "Sharon . . . Tina . . ."  
  
Lia had her elbows on her knees and was gripping the sides of her face tightly. "Shut up," she groaned through clenched teeth. "Someone make her shut up . . ."  
  
"I'm not gonna," Jenny said, keeping her voice at the same level. "Nicole . . . Azalea . ."  
  
Lia hastily got up and headed for the bar.  
  
Anarchy 99 started to fill the garage. Viktor carried a large box and heaved it onto a workbench. Then he and Kirill got to work dividing up tools and such.  
  
Lindsey looked around for Yorgi. He was nowhere in sight.  
  
Xander stood near the list wall, trying to ignore the flashing black light in his eyes. "Guys, we have thirteen hours and sixty ladies. Get into your groups now, get your junk and do your shit." With that, he sat down beside Catie.  
  
"Hey thanks for flashing that in my face, Jenny," Xander spat.  
  
"Welcome," she muttered, still flashing the light.  
  
"What's up with you?" Catie asked.  
  
"She always gets in a zone like this before she boosts," Sabriena answered as she stood up. She hugged each of the girls and Xander quickly. "Ya know, if things don't work out . . ."  
  
"They will," Jenny cut her off quickly. "They always do."  
  
Sabriena nodded and went to join her group. After some reassurance, Lia, Leelee and Kristen also joined their groups.  
  
"Look, if something goes wrong," Xander said, leaning in and closing their circle, "I'll take the heat. You girls don't need to get locked up or nothin'. If anyone should get it, I should."  
  
"Xander that's crazy," Jenny said. "You don't need to be locked up any more than we do."  
  
"This shit will fly, ight?" Lindsey said, more to assure herself than the others. "And if it doesn't, then we're just out a few bucks."  
  
Xander glared at her. "A few hundred thousand bucks."  
  
"Let's just do our shit, okay?" Catie interrupted.  
  
The four of them put their fists together, then went to pick up their tools on the table by Viktor and Kirill.  
  
Just when they were preparing to leave, Yorgi made his entrance.  
  
He was wearing his favorite dark green turtleneck and his long, black leather coat. "You all know how important you are. To the boost. To Anarchy 99. And to each other. You're the best-damned boosts in the state, probably in the country. And you know it. Drive hard, think fast, and fly."  
  
They all knew what he was really trying to get across - which was the fact that he really did care and he wanted them to all be safe.  
  
Kip's team left first.  
  
"We'll let them get a bit of a head start," Xander explained to Catie. "That way it doesn't look suspicious all of us leavin' here at once."  
  
Catie nodded.  
  
Not even ten minutes later they heard Tumbler's voice on the radio. "Susan is on her way home. I repeat, Susan is on her way home."  
  
Catie blinked. "Already?"  
  
"If that's the case, we'd better bounce," Jenny said.  
  
"The 5-0 will be catchin' on before too long," Xander said.  
  
Lindsey sniggered. "But we'll be long gone by then."  
  
And with that, they piled into Xander's car and left. 


	22. Xander's Group

The silence was enough to drive you mad. Pure electricity ripped through Catie's body, her nerves on overdrive. She kept swallowing and staring out the window at the inky black sky. There was no moon, only a thousand tiny diamond stars. The countryside rolled by as they drove down the highway. Houses along the way lit up the horizon line. Other cars passed them, heading back towards the town they had just left. Catie didn't notice them, though. She had her eyes fixed on the stars. They stared back at her, twinkling in the night sky. Couldn't X drive any faster?!  
  
Tearing her eyes away from the sky, Catie glanced at the speedometer. They were doing a steady 70. It felt more like 20.  
  
Trying to mask her disappointment, Catie sunk back into the leather seat. She wished someone would say something. Sneeze, for crying out loud. Make some kind of noise. Despite her wishing, nothing broke the deafening silence. Catie wondered momentarily if she HAD gone deaf. Maybe loud music was blaring and she couldn't hear it at all. Maybe she'd be trapped in this horrible world forever, stuck in the backseat of an old GTO with no sound and nearly surrounded by darkness. Her mind was screaming. She wanted to scream, but what if no words came? No sound at all?  
  
An audible CLICK came from the front seat and Catie shrieked.  
  
"It's only the cigarette lighter, Cat," Lindsey said calmly. For a moment, Lindsey's features stood out in glowing orange as she pressed the end of her cigarette against the burning hot coil. A puff of smoke escaped her lips and she put the lighter back and it was dark in the car once again.  
  
"I didn't know you smoke," Xander said, keeping his eyes on the road.  
  
"I don't," she answered. "My nerves are shot. I'm shaking."  
  
She held up her hand to prove her point, but all anyone could see was the glowing orange tobacco at the end of her cigarette trembling in the dark.  
  
"You'll end up like Kirill," Xander said, his voice sounding bored.  
  
Lindsey didn't answer and she cracked her window. The fresh, cool air swept back to Catie. She inhaled deeply, glad to get a breath away from the stench of the cigarette.  
  
"I think your girl's trippin', Jenny," Xander said.  
  
"Which one?" Jenny countered, throwing a glance at Catie.  
  
Xander coughed, which might have been to cover a laugh. He then picked up his small radio walkie-talkie and spoke into it. "Tumbler, where you at, bro?"  
  
Tumbler's voice came back. "Breaker, breaker 1-9, we have a code 4 . . . 9 . . . 7 . . ."  
  
"You're all idiots, you know that?" Danica's sharp voice ripped over the speaker.  
  
"And that's the way, uh-huh, uh-huh, we like it," Bryson cut in.  
  
"That is not my brother," Lindsey muttered, turning sideways in her seat and leaning her head back against the ice-cold window.  
  
"What's your vector, Viktor?" Danica said.  
  
Viktor called them all idiots in Russian. Of course, only Kolya was able to understand him and the two of them started having a loud discussion over their walkie-talkies.  
  
"What are they saying?" Catie asked.  
  
Jenny shook her head.  
  
Xander began fumbling for something and finally found what he was after. He slid the disc into the player on his dashboard. The music started at a medium, comfortable volume.  
  
"All my friends know the low rider . . ."  
  
Catie leaned her head back against the seat and sighed.  
  
"What's the matter with you, sweetie pie?" Lindsey asked playfully and blew smoke in Catie's face.  
  
Catie waved the smoke away. "You're not you tonight, you know that?"  
  
"She's always stupid on a boost," Jenny said.  
  
Lindsey winked.  
  
Before they realized it, they had pulled up in a nice part of town. There in the driveway sat the 1999 Porsche 996, gleaming beautiful silver. Lindsey licked her lips.  
  
"Tina," Catie whispered.  
  
"She's mine," Lindsey said as she slowly opened the door. In a fluid, cat- like motion, she slinked out of the car and crossed the street, flipping away her cigarette as she went. She crouched beside the car door and messed with something in her belt.  
  
"Get it, girl," Jenny giggled.  
  
"Shh!" Catie hushed her.  
  
"Chill, babe," Jenny said. "Lins knows what she's doin'."  
  
No sooner had she said it, than the door to the Porsche was flung open and then swiftly closed with a soft CLICK. It slowly rolled backwards and then pulled up alongside the GTO. The tinted window slid down and Lindsey smiled.  
  
"Fly," Xander said softly.  
  
Lindsey nodded and in a flash, the car had disappeared down the street.  
  
Jenny climbed over the seat and took Lindsey's former place.  
  
Without a word, Xander sped off down the street.  
  
The reality of it all was now slowly sinking in on Catie. They were really doing this. Stealing cars. She was even now more excited and nervous than ever before. They flew around corners and down different streets. They rolled to a stop that could have been the same place they had been before. Catie couldn't tell - it all looked the same.  
  
"Theeeeeere's Pamela," Jenny said. She jumped out of the car and ran to the corvette. She started to get out her tools, but as she lightly pulled on the handle, the door opened. From where they were in the car, Catie and Xander saw her eyes go wide, then she shrugged and hopped in. Within seconds, the car roared to life and she tore out of the suburbs like a bat out of hell.  
  
"Am I your chauffer or are you going to sit up here with me?" Xander asked.  
  
Catie blinked, then climbed into the front seat. Then they started off down the road again.  
  
"You okay?" Xander asked.  
  
"Yeah," Catie grinned.  
  
"Ight," he said, "cool."  
  
Just then Lindsey's voice cracked over the radio. "Tina is on her way home. I repeat, Tina is on her way home."  
  
Then Jenny, "Pamela's coming."  
  
When they finally stopped, it was in front of the Jaguar XK8 Coupe. "Deborah," Xander grinned. "Go for it."  
  
Catie blinked. "What?"  
  
"Go for it," he repeated. "Quick, before anyone notices us."  
  
Swallowing, Catie got out of the car and walked quickly across the hard pavement. She dropped to her knees beside the car door and fumbled with her tools. She finally managed to open the door and she threw herself inside.  
  
Xander stared at the car, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel anxiously.  
  
Then the car rolled out onto the street and he started home, leading her out of the suburbs and back to the highway.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, sorry it took me so long to update. I'll try to be better about it. For those of you who aren't in this chap, I'll be sure to get to ya'll soon. LATER!!! 


	23. Leelee and Samantha

Leelee's hands were trembling horribly as she attempted to hotwire the 1961 Porsche Speedster. Her heart pounded in her ears as she stared at the wires in her fingers. Finally - a spark and Natalie's engine roared. She threw herself into the seat and headed back towards Moberly.  
  
The car rode smooth the whole was back to town. She reached the warehouse and turned off onto a gravel road that ran along side the building and back towards a field. As she rounded the corner down the sloping drive, she gasped.  
  
There, in the middle of a field, sat thirteen gleaming, glossy cars. She put the car into park and got out.  
  
"So, what do you think?" asked a soft, Russian-accented voice.  
  
Leelee turned and found herself face to face with Kirill.  
  
"Th-they're beautiful," she answered.  
  
He grinned.  
  
Not knowing what else to do, Leelee turned and walked away from him. She couldn't help it - the guy gave her the creeps. A sudden ringing made her involuntarily flinch. She realized it was her cell phone and answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Leelee," came a silky voice.  
  
"Seventeen!" she cried and nearly dropped her phone. "Wh - ahem - what are you doin'?"  
  
"Wondering where in the world you are."  
  
"Me? I'm just here, ya know, hanging out," she answered nervously.  
  
Jenny walked up to her, smiling. "Who is that?" she mouthed.  
  
"Seventeen," Leelee answered, soundlessly.  
  
"Where's here?"  
  
"The warehouse."  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Just boost - I, I mean, uh, postin'!" Leelee's and Jenny's eyes went wide. She had almost let it slip.  
  
"Postin'?" Seventeen questioned.  
  
"Yeah," Leelee said slyly, trying to play it off like nothing was wrong. "You know, postin'. Post? As in field post?" She blinked. "Not that we're in a field! I mean," she laughed nervously. "what would we be doing in a field, right? Cause that's totally crazy. There's nothing to do in a field; certainly not anything illegal."  
  
Jenny was going crazy. She kept making big motions with her arms and was signaling for Leelee to hang up.  
  
"Cause I would never, NEVER do anything illegal," Leelee continued, shaking her head. "Cause we behave and stuff like that . . . so . . . uh . . ."  
  
"Leelee, are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Yeah! I'm fine. Why would you ask?"  
  
Jenny was pointing at her watch, signaling that they were needing to get back to work.  
  
"You're acting odd."  
  
"Odd? Me? No, really, I'm . . ."  
  
Jenny pointed at her watch more extravagantly.  
  
"Time. I mean, uh, fine! I'm fine. Really. I'm fine."  
  
Jenny covered her face with her hands.  
  
"Uh, Seventeen, I gotta go. Bye!" And without another word, she hung up the phone.  
  
"Jesus Christ," Jenny heaved, placing a hand over her heart.  
  
Leelee sighed heavily, then laughed.  
  
When the phone rang again, both girls shrieked.  
  
"Don't answer it," Jenny warned.  
  
Leelee stared down at the phone in her hands. "But it's Seventeen! He's gonna know something's up if I don't answer."  
  
Jenny shook her head. "Don't."  
  
Nervously, Leelee pressed the button and began to raise the phone to her ear. Jenny grabbed it away from her.  
  
"She'll call you back," Jenny spat and hung up the phone.  
  
Leelee snickered. "Maybe he won't call back."  
  
RING!!  
  
"Peas and carrots!!" Jenny screamed in anger and threw the phone as hard as she could into the night air. It landed in the field somewhere and the ringing died.  
  
Leelee blinked, her eyes wide. "That was my cell phone!!"  
  
"I'll buy you another one," Jenny said calmly and turned away. "Xander! Let's go again!" And with that, she walked away, leaving behind a very confused Leelee.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seventeen sat on the couch, staring at Gohan. His pale blue eyes were locked on the demi-sayian. He leaned his elbows on his knees and just stared.  
  
Gohan glanced over at the Android. "What?"  
  
"You know," Seventeen hissed.  
  
Gohan chuckled nervously. "I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
Seventeen fell backwards into his seat and continued to glare. "You know," he repeated.  
  
"Gohan, you SUCK at lying, you know that?" Trunks accused. "You SUCK."  
  
"I don't know anything!" Gohan insisted.  
  
"I say we go out there," Piccolo said, as he leaned against the wall.  
  
"What? Why?" Gohan cried.  
  
"I've got a bad feeling," Piccolo answered.  
  
"About what? They're just hanging out at the house."  
  
"So then they won't care if we just happen to drop in," Seventeen said with a smirk on his face as he stood up.  
  
Trunks stood as well. "C'mon. Don't you want to see your girlfriend?"  
  
Gohan, realizing he had no choice, stood. "Yeah. I guess so." At least if he went with them, he might have a chance to distract them . . . somehow . . . he hoped . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Samantha's loud music ripped over the system of the newly stolen 2002 Bentley Arnage..  
  
"When I am Queen . . ."  
  
She held the steering wheel in a vice-like grip. She was flying down Highway B, over its steep hills and sharp curves. Her adrenaline was on overdrive. She whooped loudly, just to get some of it out.  
  
The Junction of B and AA was coming up. She hit the brakes and spun the wheel just in time. She felt herself slide a bit, and then the wheels grabbed asphalt and she continued down the long highway. She hit the railroad tracks hard and kept going. She flipped off the prison as she drove passed.  
  
"Never gonna end up in there," she told herself.  
  
She glanced at her watch. 2:30.  
  
It was 2:45 by the time she reached the field. Twenty two cars were there, awaiting the truck that would pick them up. People were running here and there, jumping in and out of cars, messing with engines and wiping down the paint jobs.  
  
Yorgi stood calmly amidst all the mayhem, quietly observing the whole scene. His eyes locked with Samantha's for a moment. He nodded to her, then turned to look at the cars again.  
  
Practically five hours to go and nearly forty cars were left. She had no idea how they were going to make it. Only one thought filled her mind.  
  
*God save us all.* 


	24. The Last Car

Xander walked up to Lindsey. It was about five in the morning. Lindsey had been standing with Jenny and Catie at the top of the small hill, on the look out for cops.  
  
"One car left," Xander said. He didn't look tired in the least, but his voice held a note of exhaustion in it.  
  
"Azalea," Jenny breathed.  
  
"Who wants her?" Xander asked. "I'd do it, but we're going to start loading here soon. They need me here for that."  
  
They all glanced at each other.  
  
"Not me," Jenny said finally. "I'm in no condition for it. It'd be better for me to stay up here. Toby's bringin' out a police scanner in a minute. I can run it and keep watch while everyone else finishes up. What's left?"  
  
"The 1967 Shelby Mustang GT 500, the Saleen S7, and the Prowler," Xander said. "The thing is, the Saleen S7 is in Jeff City. That's the only one they could find."  
  
"What time is it?" Lindsey asked.  
  
"Five fifteen," Xander answered.  
  
"But that only give us two hours and forty five minutes!" Lindsey shrieked. "We'll never make it!"  
  
"Let's go now!" Catie cried.  
  
Xander handed the keys to his car to Catie and together, the two girls sprinted as fast as their legs would carry them to the GTO.  
  
"We're going to Hell," Jenny muttered.  
  
"On the Express," Xander answered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
An hour and fifteen minutes later, Lindsey and Catie arrived in the State's Capital City. They found the car parked outside a large home in a posh neighborhood. They both sat and stared at it for a moment.  
  
Then Lindsey turned to Catie. "I want you to take the back roads home."  
  
"What?" Catie asked. "Why? I'll get lost. I don't know the back roads!"  
  
"You'll figure them out," Lindsey answered.  
  
"But then I won't be there by the deadline!"  
  
Lindsey said nothing.  
  
"Hell . . . NO!" Catie cried. "No way! NO! If you guys get caught, I'm right there too! I'm not going to leave you all hanging like that!"  
  
"Cat, don't be stupid," Lindsey said. "Think about Trunks. Think about your family. You don't need to go to jail or something like that."  
  
"Neither do you!"  
  
"I don't exactly plan on it, but you never know," Lindsey said. She stared down at her nails. They were growing out - she needed to have them filled. She suddenly looked up, her deep green eyes burning into Catie's hazel ones. "You're the best friend I've ever had, you know that?"  
  
Catie blinked, then nodded. "You're my best friend, too."  
  
"Promise me something, Catie."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If everything goes okay tonight and somehow we get through this, you'll be my Maid of Honor."  
  
Catie took a deep breath and threw her arms around Lindsey in a hug. "Of course."  
  
They broke apart and Lindsey made a move to get out of the car. Catie grabbed Lindsey's wrist.  
  
"Lins," Catie said, "Fly."  
  
Lindsey nodded and slinked her way over to the silver Saleen S7. She got into it and a moment later, the engine roared to life and she headed for home.  
  
Catie ignored Lindsey's orders and followed Lindsey the whole way home on the highway.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*What is she doing?!* Lindsey's mind screamed when she looked over and saw Catie driving the GTO right next to her on the highway. She shook her head - they were nearly home anyway.  
  
When they rolled down the drive, it was a relief to say, "Azalea is home." She parked the car and got out. It was 7:56 and Azalea was the last car home.  
  
Catie stepped out of the GTO and the two girls screamed and hugged each other. Already, the cars were being loaded onto the huge trucks that were to take them to a port to ship them overseas.  
  
"We made it!" Catie shouted as she and Lindsey ran up the hill to where Jenny sat in a lawn chair.  
  
Jenny didn't react. She was pale and her eyes were wide and seemed to stare at nothing.  
  
"Jenny, what's wrong?" Catie asked.  
  
Jenny stared up at her friend. "The cops are on their way." 


	25. Kolya's Sacrifice

"What?" Lindsey breathed.  
  
Jenny turned up the sound on the scanner.  
  
". . . Warehouse on Highway 24. . . stolen cars . . ."  
  
"Now what do we do?" Catie asked, her heart pounding in her chest. She was sure Lindsey and Jenny could hear it. Her throat felt tight and she felt like she couldn't breathe.  
  
"Bail?" Jenny asked in a whisper.  
  
Lindsey shook her head. "We worked too hard to bail."  
  
"We don't have a choice!" Jenny said. "At least we can all get out of here!"  
  
"Jenny! Listen to yourself! Even if we did bail, they're gonna know it was us! We're no more than a quarter of a mile from the house, if that."  
  
"Sound the alarm, ladies," Jenny said. Then, taking a deep breath, she screamed, "COPS!!"  
  
All three girls took off down the slight hill towards the cars screaming, "COPS!! COPS!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Xander stepped down from the trailer, looking towards the drive where three figures were running towards him, waving their arms wildly.  
  
"COPS!! COPS!!"  
  
Xander looked to Kolya who stood next to him. Kolya's blue eyes went wide and he ran off to the side.  
  
Everyone seemed to be thrown into motion. The cars were being loaded three times faster in the early morning light.  
  
"Get those cars out of here!" Yorgi was bellowing. He stared shouting in Russian.  
  
"Where's Kolya?" Sophie asked, looking around for him. They all barely caught a glimpse of him as he flew over the drive on his motorbike.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Gohan, this is ridiculous!" Seventeen cried as they searched yet another room in the house. "How many rooms are there in here?"  
  
Gohan chuckled nervously. "I don't know. I'm sure they're here somewhere."  
  
Piccolo crossed his arms over his chest. "Something tells me we're on a wild goose chase."  
  
Gohan shook his head. "This is where they said they'd be. It's a big place. I bet they're all vegged out in one room somewhere."  
  
Trunks sighed, his hands on his hips. "I wish I was vegged out somewhere. We've been up all night."  
  
"Let's just try another room, shall we?" Gohan suggested. He was relieved when three exhasperated nods answered his question.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Come on, you mother fuckers,* Kolya thought to himself heading for the huge car dealer on Morley. He pulled into Ford Motors parking lot and pulled the gun from his belt. "HERE'S TO ANARCHY!!!" he bellowed and began shooting.  
  
Kolya shot out the windows to the large building before him. Then he turned to the cars that surrounded him and began shooting them up as best as he could. His gun clicked a couple of times, signaling that he was out.  
  
Alarms sounded all around him from the building and the cars. He then calmly straddled his bike and leaned lazily on the handlebars. "Come and catch me, you sons of bitches."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I don't see them, yet again, Gohan," Seventeen hissed as they entered the garage.  
  
"I find that funny, because we can't find them anywhere either," a voice said.  
  
They turned to see Goku and the rest of the gang standing there, save Chichi, Bulma, Eighteen and the kids.  
  
"Care to tell us what's going on, Gohan?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
Gohan shook his head. "I know just about as much as you do."  
  
"Your son is a pathetic liar, Kakarot," Vegeta sneered.  
  
Gohan's head was beginning to hurt. Now what was he going to do?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The last car was loaded onto the trailer and the huge trucks started up the driveway and were gone within minutes.  
  
Jenny again stood at her post on the small hill. When the cars were out of sight and no police were there to follow, Jenny whooped and jumped in the air. She cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted, "We're clear! We did it!!"  
  
The group went wild, hugging each other, yelling, screaming, a couple of them breaking down and crying, realizing how lucky they were that the police hadn't shown. Alcohol broke out in every direction and as they all stopped to drink for a minute, silence fell over the field. Then the police scanner broke out:  
  
"Young white male, approximately six-foot-five, wearing black riding leathers on a blue Honda motorbike. Heading west-bound on highway 24. Suspect believed to be affiliated with reported car thefts earlier in the evening. Believed to be armed and dangerous. . ."  
  
"Kolya," someone in the crowd muttered.  
  
There was a hush as everyone stood there frozen.  
  
Just then, Leelee ran for the garage. Her long legs carried her there swiftly. She burst through the door and slammed into something tall and hard. At first she thought it was the wall. Then she realized it wasn't. It was Piccolo.  
  
Behind him stood not only Gohan, Trunks and Seventeen, but also Goku, Dende, Krillin, Tien, Vegeta and Yamcha.  
  
"Where have you all been?" Seventeen cried.  
  
"I'm here like I said!" Leelee answered.  
  
"We searched the whole house!"  
  
"I was outside. So sue me," she answered, grabbing a helmet that was on the wall nearby. She grabbed a spare and walked to the motorcycle that she and Catie had stolen only a few days before. She kicked up the kickstand and pushed the bike out the door. Then she mounted it.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Piccolo demanded.  
  
"Where ever I want," she answered, surprised at her own audacity. She pulled the helmet over her head and sped off down the hill towards the group.  
  
She pulled up beside the other Z Girls. "Let's go! Someone! Come on!"  
  
Catie accepted the extra helmet from Leelee and jumped on behind her.  
  
Lindsey grabbed another motorcycle that was lying on its side nearby. "Let's go."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kolya had just turned onto 24, going the opposite way from the warehouse. Three cop cars and two sheriffs were behind him. His knuckles were white from gripping the handlebars so tightly. He started up the overpass, hearing his brother's words from earlier flashing through his mind. 'Drive hard, think fast and fly . . .'  
  
The streets were beginning to come alive again as the sunlight spilled over the town. The sunlight was working against him. It made him easier to see - his black jacket in the bright light was impossible to miss. But he didn't care. All he cared about was getting the cops' minds off the cars for a while so everyone could get out of there and be safe. That was all that mattered to him. He'd worry about himself later.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The three girls on two bikes flew down 24, hoping to catch Kolya. They saw him heading up the overpass with five cars chasing him. Their sirens blared and their lights flashed brightly. They fishtailed around the large corner.  
  
Kolya's bike went airborn just as one of the cops leaned far out of the window, aiming at Kolya.  
  
The girls wanted to scream and warn him, but there was no use. There was no way he would have ever heard them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By getting some air, Kolya hoped to also gain some ground from the cops. He hadn't counted on them already being so close. As he was mid-air, he heard three sharp cracks cut the morning air. And on the third one, he felt something.  
  
It was like an explosion that ripped through the back of his right shoulder and exited through the upper right part of his chest, just before his arm. It felt like all the air had been knocked out of him and he saw huge bursting stars of black and red before his eyes. The road was no longer there to him - the trees, cars, everything was lost in this sea of black and red stars. His right arm felt limp. He squeezed his eyes shut tighty, shook his head and reopened his eyes, barely able to see the ground.  
  
Somehow, and only God knows how, he managed to land the jump, one handed, and kept going. His right arm hung limp at his side and he continued on through the cars.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The light ahead of the girls turned red, but they pressed on anyway. Cars screeched behind them and the huge sounds of crunching metal followed them, but they never looked back.  
  
Ahead, they saw Kolya continuing on his bike and decided that he must have not been hit. He, like them, flew through a red light. The wreckage behind this one was worse. A semi swerved violently to avoid hitting Kolya and jack-knifed in the middle of the tiny intersection. The freight it carried - huge, immacuate logs - broke the confining chains and spilled all over the road. The cop cars were all five caught up in the wreckage.  
  
Lindsey pulled a sharp left onto Sparks with Leelee and Catie following her. She went around the wreck and came back out on the other side of it, back onto 24. Way ahead, they saw a small black figure turning into Rothwell Park.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kolya pulled off the highway and down a road that sloped down beside Rothwell Lake. He hit the curb and was thrown from his bike. He tumbled down the slight incline and landed flat on his back near the lake. And he didn't move. He stared up at the sky, the whispy white clouds reflecting in his perfect blue eyes. His left hand moved to his wounded shoulder and he felt the hot, sticky blood seeping through the hole in his riding leathers.  
  
*I should have stayed in Prague* he told himself.  
  
A warm, gentle breeze swept over the lake and blew against his hot face. It brought with it the smells of the woods across the lake and of the fresh morning dew and it seemed to hold the scents of everything that was good in the world. The sun was slowly climbing higher into the sky. Kolya vaguely wondered if this was what Lindsey had meant when she said he needed to get in touch with nature. He wondered if this was what she loved so dear - the feel of the sun, the freshness of the morning air, the sight of the pale clouds in the sky, the sounds of the birds singing in the trees. He wished now that he would have the chance to experience all of it. He wished he could sit and talk to his brother just once more. He wished he could feel the smooth, sleek, cold metal of a car again. He wished he could sit in the barn and smell the fresh hay and the leather and the horses while his friends messed around. He wished he could see his friends around him, dancing, smiling. He wished he could taste another sweet kiss. He wished that for once he could have actually fallen in love.  
  
But now he knew that that would never be. He would lie here, on the hard ground beside Rothwell Lake, and bleed to death. He knew that he would be there, nothing more than a corpse for someone to find by the time anyone discovered him. He prayed that a child from the nearby playground didn't venture upon his body once he was gone.  
  
There would be no praise for him at his funeral. He died a criminal, running from the law, shot dead.  
  
Heaving a quivering sigh, Kolya closed his eyes, and tried not to think about the pain in his shoulder that seemed to rip through his whole body.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They saw the bike lying on its side, the motor still running. All three girls jumped off their bikes and ran to it. Then they saw him lying only a few feet away. His face was contorted in pain and his fingers gripped his right shoulder.  
  
"Kolya!" Lindsey screamed and ran to him.  
  
He weakly opened his eyes. "I will die."  
  
"No! Kolya, no you won't! Not today!" Lindsey cried. "Help me!"  
  
Together, the three girls heaved the big man to his feet. Leaning hard on Lindsey and Catie, he made it back to the bikes. Lindsey mounted hers and he sat behind her, leaning hard against her back. He was so heavy, she struggled to sit upright.  
  
"Now what?" Lindsey asked.  
  
"We can't take him to the hospital," Catie said.  
  
"Why not?" Leelee cried.  
  
"People ask questions in a hospital!" Catie answered.  
  
"Then what do we do?" Leelee asked.  
  
Catie snapped her fingers. "Dende! He can help!"  
  
Lindsey's face lit up. "Yeah! Let's get back to the warehouse and call Dende!"  
  
Leelee thought about telling them that he was already there, but she decided against it. They then took off for the warehouse again, taking the side streets back to Morley, and then back down 24. *They'll figure it out for themselves soon enough.* 


	26. Discovered

Gravel crunched loudly as the two bikes halted in front of the warehouse. The partying in the field continued - only Yorgi and Viktor were waiting to hear from Kolya. Yorgi's cold black eyes widened when he saw his brother on the back of Lindsey's bike. Viktor ran to them and scooped Kolya into his arms. It was an odd sight - tall, muscular Kolya being held like a small child. Viktor stared down at his friend with anger in his eyes. Not an anger for Kolya, but for the man who had shot him.  
  
Yorgi hissed something in Russian to Viktor, who nodded and headed for the house with Kolya. Yorgi's jaw was set and his black eyes were flashing. He stared at the three girls before him for a moment, then turned on his heel and strode after Viktor.  
  
Leelee's heart nearly jumped out of her chest. "Yorgi! Wait!"  
  
Yorgi froze in his tracks, but did not turn.  
  
"Our friends are in the house waiting for us," Leelee said. "They're probably still in there."  
  
"Then come with me," Yorgi said, his voice sounding thick, as though he were fighting the urge to cry or to scream or perhaps both.  
  
Sure enough, when they entered the garage, there stood the Z-Fighters, looking fit to kill. Viktor had laid Kolya on the cold cement and stood between him and the Z-Fighters, his sleeves rolled up and looking menacing.  
  
Yorgi barked something in Russian, his voice cracking, and Viktor lowered his fists.  
  
"What are you doing in my house?" Yorgi growled.  
  
"Yorgi, we just came to find the girls," Gohan said, holding his hands up in front of him innocently, trying to avoid a confrontation. "We aren't looking for anything else."  
  
"Why would you bring them here on this night, Gohan?" Yorgi asked.  
  
Gohan fell silent. If he said he had tried to stop them, then they would be suspicious as to why. And he didn't really have any other reason. So he kept his mouth shut. There was a long, uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Yorgi?" Lindsey whispered.  
  
He turned to look at her.  
  
"What are we going to do with Kolya?"  
  
Kolya was starting to shake and was gasping for air.  
  
Jenny and Sabriena walked in, both giggling and talking quickly. They both froze when they saw the scene before them.  
  
"What happened?" Jenny cried, falling to her knees next to Kolya.  
  
Yorgi grabbed Jenny by the back of her neck and hauled her to her feet. "Get Toby. NOW." He then flung her away, towards the stairs. Looking shocked, but unhurt, she stumbled for a few steps, then ran for the rest of the house. She disappeared through the door and it slammed behind her.  
  
Dende was trying to reason with Viktor. "If you just let me-"  
  
Viktor was shaking his big head. "You will not touch him. I do not know you. Toby will come and he will do something for him."  
  
"I can fix this!" Dende protested. "If you just let me near him, he'll be fine!"  
  
"Don't waste your breath, Dende," Piccolo said, staring at Viktor.  
  
"If he wants to let his friend die, that's his decision."  
  
Yorgi looked quickly at Dende. "You can heal my brother?"  
  
"Yes," Dende answered.  
  
Yorgi looked uncertain. He looked from Dende to Kolya and back to Dende. Kolya was fighting not to whimper and was shaking harder than ever.  
  
"Yorgi, let Dende heal him or Kolya is going to die!" Lindsey shouted.  
  
"Viktor!" Yorgi said, "Let him do what he will. He is our only hope for Kolya. Let him try."  
  
Dende seemed to smile and pushed passed Viktor to where Kolya was lying on the cement. He knelt next to him.  
  
"Wh- who a-are-?" Kolya tried to choke out.  
  
"I'm here to help," Dende said. He stretched his hands out over Kolya's body and began to chant something softly in Namek. A soft yellow glow engulfed Kolya's form for a few minutes. Then, slowly, the glow faded and Dende sat back on his knees. Everyone seemed to hold their breath. Kolya sat up and blinked a few times. He stretched his right arm and grinned. He jumped up.  
  
"Sweet shit," he breathed. "Thanks, man!" He shook Dende's hand as Dende stood.  
  
Kolya's blue eyes were wide. "Did we make it?"  
  
Yorgi nodded once. He walked to Dende. "I thank you," he said, "if you had not been here, I'm afraid my brother would have died."  
  
"I will never die!" Kolya laughed heartily. "I think this proves it."  
  
"I think that this proves that you owe those girls a thank you for going to find your sorry, half-dead ass," Yorgi said, keeping his voice calm and low, as always.  
  
Grinning, Kolya trotted over to the girls. He gave Lindsey a huge kiss on the cheek, then swept Catie and Leelee up in his arms. He once again heaved them both over his shoulders. Catie and Leelee squealed and laughed.  
  
"What are we going to do with you, Kolya?" Lindsey asked, her hands on her hips.  
  
"Worship me," he answered.  
  
"But you're not Christ," Catie said.  
  
"True. But I am a God!" He laughed again.  
  
"Kolya, I can't breathe," Leelee groaned.  
  
He let her drop to the floor and planted a kiss on her cheek. Then he did the same with Catie. "That is my thank you," he told them in his gravelly voice. "Now we party."  
  
"He's here!" Jenny cried, running down the stairs with Toby in tow. "I found him!"  
  
Both Jenny and Toby were red-faced and breathing heavily.  
  
"Too late!" Kolya cried. "I am cured!" He raised both of his muscular arms above his head.  
  
"Damn you," Toby muttered. Kolya grabbed Toby in a head-lock and noogied him.  
  
Jenny was semi-smiling. "You'll never guess where I found Toby," she muttered to the girls.  
  
Catie was getting ready to ask, "Where?" but Sabriena cut them off.  
  
"What in the Hell are they doing here?" she screamed, pointing at the Z- Fighters. Everyone blinked at her.  
  
"I was wondering the same, myself," Yorgi said, crossing his arms, his voice a little louder than usual.  
  
"We came to look for you," Piccolo said.  
  
Sabriena's eyes flashed. "I have had enough of you," she hissed. "Every damn time I turn around, there YOU are!"  
  
"Briena, quit it," Jenny said, standing up straight.  
  
"No!" she argued. "I can't stand this anymore! Do you know what would have happened if they had come down to the field? They could have-"  
  
"ENOUGH!" Yorgi bellowed.  
  
"NO!" Sabriena shot back.  
  
Everyone stared at her in shock. No one yelled at Yorgi. Ever.  
  
"Sabriena, they were just worried, that's all!" Jenny cried. "It's not just Piccolo, you know."  
  
"Right," Sabriena said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"What is your deal?" Jenny cried. "Are you drunk?"  
  
"No," Sabriena answered, trying to hide the bottle of Sky Blue behind her back.  
  
"Whatever, you liar," Jenny muttered.  
  
"You know what, Jenny?" Sabriena said, throwing the bottle aside and it shattered. "Fuck you."  
  
"What the hell did I do to you?" Jenny screeched.  
  
"You don't give a damn about any of us anymore!" Sabriena shouted. "It's all about Piccolo!"  
  
"It's not my fault you didn't want Ardon to come here!" Jenny said. "It's not my fault that you and Tumbler didn't get back together."  
  
Sabriena's eyes flashed and she powered up, golden light surrounding her body. "Take it back, bitch."  
  
"Never," Jenny spat, her hair suddenly flashing a deep blue and swirling about her head and shoulders.  
  
Sabriena and Jenny dove at each other at the same time. They were both so angry at each other, so blinded by hate, that they lost their power-ups and were wrestling around on the floor.  
  
"Sabriena, stop it!" Piccolo shouted. He pulled Sabriena off of Jenny. "You might hurt the ba-" He stopped himself.  
  
Sabriena blinked, pushing hair out of her own face. "What did you say?"  
  
"You might hurt her," Piccolo corrected himself.  
  
"No, no," Sabriena argued. "You said 'you might hurt the baby'." She took a few bouncing steps backward. "Baby? Jenny, don't tell me you're pregnant?"  
  
It just had to happen then. Of all times - it had to strike now. Jenny felt a wave of nausea hit her and she had to run for the trash can beside the bar.  
  
"This sure as hell explains a lot," Sabriena laughed. "Being sick, not drinking, grumpy as hell..."  
  
"That's enough!" Piccolo yelled at Sabriena and went to Jenny. He pulled her hair back as she leaned heavily on the trash can, gasping for air. "It's okay," he whispered. "It's gonna be okay."  
  
Jenny shook her head and shoved Piccolo away. "No," she said. She stood up straight. She looked at everyone as they all stared at her. They became blurry before her eyes and she turned and ran so they wouldn't see her cry.  
  
Lindsey turned to Sabriena. "You can be the biggest bitch when you're drunk."  
  
Sabriena was boredly picking at her fingernails. "Fuck you too," she muttered, then turned and walked back outside.  
  
"Jenny," Catie whispered, looking up at the open door that led into the rest of the house. "I'm going after her."  
  
"I think we've got bigger problems than worrying about Jenny at the moment, guys," Leelee said. She was staring wide-eyed at the door.  
  
There stood Chi-chi, Bulma and Eighteen, staring at the girls with anger.  
  
Chi-chi was holding something in her hand. "Care to explain what's been going on?" she asked. She waved her hand, holding a scanner. "Found this in your house, Lindsey."  
  
"This just can't get any worse," Catie muttered as Leelee flopped down in one of the metal chairs nearby.  
  
Lindsey sat down, too. "There goes my wedding."  
  
"Anarchy 99 Express," Catie muttered. "Now entering Hell." 


	27. Everything's Okay

"Stealing cars?" Chi-Chi screeched. "What on earth were you thinking? If you think that I'm going to allow my son to marry a car thief, you have absolutely lost your mind!"  
  
Bulma was staring daggers at Catie. "And that goes for you, too, Catherine. We thought we could trust you girls."  
  
"Apparently we were wrong," Eighteen said.  
  
"Eighteen, you're not my mother," Seventeen said. "You're my sister. Get over it."  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Yorgi demanded.  
  
"I'm Gohan's mother!" Chi-Chi answered. "And you are?"  
  
"The owner of this house. I must first tell you that the girls had nothing to do with the cars that were stolen tonight. Police do not like me, I must admit. Everytime shit happens, they think it is me. And because these girls are here, they look guilty as well. I must also admit that it was I who stole the cars. The girls were here, but not one of them touched a single one of the cars. This is my word. Accept it or not, I couldn't give a shit either way. But if you do not believe me, then you have lost the best possible women for your children to be with," Yorgi explained.  
  
Chi-Chi was looking doubtful. She glanced down at the radio in her hand.  
  
"At what point did the police describe a bunch of young women in stolen cars?" Yorgi asked.  
  
"It... it didn't," Chi-chi muttered. She sighed. "All right. I suppose we were just jumping the gun. Girls, we're sorry."  
  
"That's okay, Chi-chi," Leelee said. "It probably looked like that. We don't blame you for being suspicious."  
  
"I think we should go check on Jenny," Catie said and stood.  
  
Lindsey and Leelee nodded and the three of them trooped up the stairs and down the long hallway.  
  
"I would appreciate it if you would remove yourselves from my house," Yorgi said. "I have business to attend to."  
  
At that moment, the Z-Fighters saw a long-legged, black-haired, beautiful, cold looking woman walk in, carrying a clip board. She wore a small black leather skirt, a black top and thigh-high black boots. She walked straight to Yorgi and muttered something in Russian.  
  
"You are welcome to come back at any time," Yorgi said. "But for now, please go home. It has been a long night for everyone." He then turned to leave.  
  
"Yorgi?" Gohan asked timidly.  
  
Yorgi looked at him, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Is it okay if a couple of us stay to talk to Lindsey and the girls?"  
  
Yorgi nodded once, then went to sit at the bar with Yelena.  
  
"I told you guys they weren't up to anything," Goku laughed, tucking an arm behind his head.  
  
Vegeta shook his head and sighed. "Just take us home, Kakarot."  
  
So it was that everyone but Piccolo, Seventeen, Trunks and Gohan went home.  
  
"Now what?" Trunks asked, his normally beautiful blue eyes now dull from sleep deprivation.  
  
"Should we check on Jenny?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I think I should on my own," Piccolo said.  
  
"We'll help you find the room," Seventeen offered.  
  
Piccolo nodded and they headed for the stairs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jenny was gasping for breath, she had been crying so hard. Lindsey was rubbing Jenny's back as she lay sprawled on her bed. "I hate my life!" she screamed into her pillow.  
  
"Jenny, you don't mean that," Catie said.  
  
"I hate Sabriena, too," she sniffled, raising her head. "A-a-and now y-you g-g-g-guys p-pr-prob-b-bly h-hate m-m-me ^hic^ too." Jenny had now caught a case of the hiccups along with her endless crying.  
  
"Why would we hate you, Jenny?" Leelee asked.  
  
Jenny gave her a look that said, "you've got to be kidding."  
  
"Jenny, if you think we're going to think any less of you just because you're pregnant, then you're wrong," Catie said.  
  
"Yeah, it's not like you did anything that the rest of us didn't," Lindsey said.  
  
Catie and Leelee seemed to blush.  
  
"Oh, don't either one of you two act like you didn't," Lindsey hissed. "I can see that bite mark on your neck, Catie, plain as day. I got one, too."  
  
Catie giggled a bit and then turned back to Jenny. "See? We're all just the same."  
  
"You just didn't luck out like we did," Leelee said. "That's not your fault."  
  
Jenny's bawling had reduced to sniffles and hiccups. "You ^hic^ mean it?"  
  
Leelee nodded sincerely.  
  
Jenny sat up. "I love you guys, you know that?"  
  
"We love you, too, Jenny," Lindsey said.  
  
"I feel a group hug coming on!" Catie exclaimed.  
  
All four girls threw themselves forward in a tight group hug. Then they broke apart.  
  
"Can we sleep now?" Catie asked.  
  
"Yes!" Lindsey cried and pulled her shoes off. "Oh, sweet Lord." She flexed her toes, then laid back on Jenny's bed.  
  
The other girls did the same and Jenny stood and got off the bed. She grabbed baggy T-Shirts and shorts from her dresser, then threw a pair to each girl. They all changed and made themselves comfortable on the bed. Jenny's room was one of the odd ones, located in the middle of the house where it had no windows. It made for better sleeping anyway because it was pitch black when she turned off the lights. Within minutes, they were all asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Piccolo tried the door and it creaked open. A beam of light stretched across the room and fell on the face of the sleeping Jenny. He walked in quietly and gently shook her awake.  
  
"Huh?" she muttered sleepily.  
  
"It's me," Piccolo whispered, grabbing the chair from her desk and pulling it closer.  
  
"Hey," she said, sitting up and being careful to not kick Catie in the head.  
  
"Are you okay?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Yeah," Jenny answered. "I talked to the girls. They're not mad at me or anything."  
  
"I'm sorry," Piccolo said in a quiet voice. "It just flew out."  
  
"They were going to learn sooner or later anyway," Jenny said. "Are the guys mad at you?"  
  
"I haven't talked to them," Piccolo admitted. "But I don't care anyway. It's not their place to say anything to me."  
  
Jenny nodded. "Okay then."  
  
"Go back to sleep now," Piccolo said. "I'll wake you all later."  
  
"Thanks," Jenny muttered.  
  
"I love you," Piccolo whispered to her.  
  
"I love you, too," she answered.  
  
They kissed briefly, then Jenny laid back down and Piccolo left the room. 


	28. The Return

It wasn't Piccolo who woke the girls that evening, but Kip. He stood there in the doorway, looking very pleased with himself as the light flickered above their heads.  
  
"Kip, I'm agonna kill you," Lindsey muttered.  
  
Kip grinned. "Okay, be that way. I have a surprise for you, though."  
  
"What?" Jenny asked.  
  
"Someone's here to see you," Kip said. "He hasn't talked to ya'll in a while."  
  
"What's he look like?" Lindsey answered. All the girls lay there, covering their faces.  
  
Then came a familiar voice. It was smooth and calming. "Like a firecracker."  
  
Lindsey and Jenny sat bolt upright, knocking Catie and Leelee off the bed.  
  
"It can't be," Jenny breathed.  
  
"Memphis?!" Lindsey shrieked.  
  
There in the doorway, stood Memphis, the long lost member of Anarchy 99. He was tall with a slight build, short cut brown hair, warm green eyes and a long face.  
  
Lindsey jumped off the bed and grabbed him in a tight hug. He hugged her back - the kind of hug you don't want to let go of. The kind where it's so tight you just feel so incredibly safe and it makes you warm from the inside out.  
  
Memphis broke away from her. "There's my girl."  
  
Jenny ran to him now and hugged him.  
  
"What's this I hear about you being knocked up?" Memphis asked.  
  
Jenny heaved a sigh. "News travels fast around here, doesn't it?"  
  
"Is Kip's hair greasy?" Memphis asked in a teasing voice.  
  
"Yeah," Jenny answered.  
  
"There's your answer," he said, letting his arms drop dramatically to his sides.  
  
Jenny giggled.  
  
"That was low, man," Kip said, crossing his arms.  
  
"And who is this?" Memphis asked, looking at Catie and Leelee, who had pulled themselves up from the floor.  
  
"Catie and Leelee," Jenny said. "The newest members of Anarchy 99."  
  
"Nice to meet you girls," he said, grinning chivalrously. "My name's Randall, you can call me Memphis if you want. I used to be Yorgi's best friend and I helped run this whole place. Then things went down and I left. But now I'm back and ya'll are gonna be seeing a lot more of me. You can count on that."  
  
"You mean it?" Lindsey asked.  
  
Memphis nodded. "You bet I do."  
  
Lindsey grinned.  
  
"Care to join us in some sleep?" Leelee yawned, dragging herself back onto the bed.  
  
"No thanks, tempting as it is, though," Memphis grinned again. "One bed with four women? That's something I haven't tried before...." he blinked, "Oh! Anyway, I have to go see Kirill and Viktor. Ain't talked to them in awhile. I'll see you ladies in a bit!" He hugged Lindsey and Jenny again, then headed off down the hallway with his brother.  
  
All four girls were back on the bed.  
  
Catie yawned. "Can we sleep some more?"  
  
"Not yet," came a low voice.  
  
The girls turned. Yorgi stood in the doorway with a large bag in his hands. "You proved yourselves tonight. Not only in boosting the cars for me, but also for saving my brother. I have your reward. Use it wisely."  
  
Yorgi stepped to the bed and opened the bag. He held it above the center of the bed and dumped the contents into the middle. "Enjoy yourselves. I expect to see you at dinner in an hour." With that, he left the room.  
  
The girls stared in shock. There, in the middle of Jenny's bed, was the biggest pile of cash the girls had ever seen. It was banded together in chunks. Thousands upon thousands of dollars lay before them. They were speechless.  
  
"Do you guys mind if I get naked and roll around in this for a minute?" Lindsey asked.  
  
The rest of the girls were in too shocked of a state to answer.  
  
"I can't believe they transferred the funds already," Jenny whispered.  
  
"Guys, we are freakin' rich!" Catie screamed.  
  
All the girls screamed and bounced on the bed. They grabbed some of the money, just staring at it in their hands. They were laughing ans screaming and tossing it at each other when there was a soft knock at the door. They all froze and turned to see Sabriena standing in the doorway.  
  
"Jenny, can I talk to you for a minute?" Sabriena asked.  
  
Jenny stood, pushing the money off her lap and pulling a fifty dollar bill out of her hair and laying it on the bed. "What?"  
  
"I'm sorry," Sabriena muttered, looking at the floor. "I feel really bad. I dunno what I said exactly...... I guess I was more drunk than I realized."  
  
"Drunk or not, that doesn't make up for it, Sabriena," Catie spat, building a small tower out of money.  
  
"Cat, hush," Jenny said, waving a hand at the warrioress of Earth.  
  
Catie's eyes flashed in a blooming purple flower, then faded back to hazel.  
  
"I am truly sorry," Sabriena said.  
  
Jenny stood silent for a moment. "It's all right. Everyone would'a found out sooner or later." She hugged Sabriena.  
  
Sabriena's eyes were watering. "I am so sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Jenny said. "It's over."  
  
The two girls then sat back on the bed, Sabriena sitting opposite of Catie.  
  
"Jenny," Leelee said. "You never told us where you found Toby."  
  
"Oh!" Jenny giggled suddenly. Her face went as red as Lindsey's hair.  
  
"What?" Catie asked, leaning forward anxiously.  
  
Jenny was trying to recover herself. "Y-you guys know Scottie? You know, the tattoo artist that hangs around here?"  
  
Lindsey and Sabriena nodded.  
  
"Always thought that dude was a bit.... off," Sabriena said.  
  
Lindsey nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well, apparently, so is Toby," Jenny snickered. "It's so sweet!"  
  
Sabriena looked horrified. "What?!"  
  
"Toby has switched teams!"  
  
"How do you know?" Lindsey asked.  
  
"I saw the two of them!" Jenny exclaimed. "I went into his room and there they were! They were snogging on his bed!"  
  
"That's so cute!" Leelee cried.  
  
Catie blinked. "You mean he's gay?"  
  
Jenny nodded. "I always kind'a suspected it, ya know?"  
  
"Oh Lord," Sabriena groaned. "I hate mushy stuff."  
  
"Well, I think it's sweet," Lindsey declared. "Whatever makes him happy."  
  
"I'm not laughing cause he's gay," Jenny said, "I'm laughing because of the way he was apologizing the whole way down the stairs. It was like he thought he had scarred me for life or something. Poor guy."  
  
Sabriena covered her head with a pillow.  
  
"Good for Toby," Leelee declared.  
  
Catie was shaking her head.  
  
"What?" Lindsey asked.  
  
"Kolya is going to give him hell for that," Catie said. But she smiled warmly as she said it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Late that evening, the girls returned home from shopping, they pulled up in front of the warehouse. Yorgi stood there waiting for them. They stepped nervously out of Tumbler's Honda Civic that he had let them borrow.  
  
"Whatever it is, Yorgi, it was all Xander's fault!" Lindsey cried.  
  
"Bitch," came a deep voice.  
  
Xander stepped into view.  
  
"I have something for you," Yorgi said.  
  
"It's poisoned," Lindsey said. "Whatever it is, don't take it."  
  
"Little dove, you get yourself into trouble," Yorgi said in a warning voice.  
  
Lindsey smiled innocently.  
  
"If it had not been for you, we would have buried my brother today," Yorgi said solemnly. "And if you," he looked at Jenny "had not been watching the scanner, we could all be in prison right now. I have a thank you for all of you." He led them into the garage where five cars sat with the keys in them, waiting. Each had a personalized license plate.  
  
"CATIE" was the license plate of a huge, black hummer. "LIN-Z" was on the front of a midnight blue Ferrari. The yellow Corvette convertible's license plate was "JENNY". A red Lamborgini bore the plate "LEE-LEE" and a silver mustang convertible said "BRIENA".  
  
The girls stood speechless.  
  
"Yorgi, it's too much," Lindsey whispered. "The money was enough."  
  
"Nothing is enough for my brother's life," Yorgi corrected her. "Go ahead," he encouraged.  
  
Jenny screamed and jumped in the air, then ran to her new Corvette. She threw open the door and slid into the leather seat. Her eyes were wide. "Sweet shit," she muttered. She ran her hands along the cool dashboard. "It's not...?"  
  
"Paid in full," Yorgi assured her.  
  
She smiled.  
  
Lindsey walked along side her new Ferrari, running her hand along the sleek frame. The metal was cold and smooth against her hand. She turned to Yorgi. "You knew."  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Knew what?" Leelee asked.  
  
"She's wanted one ever since she met us," Yorgi said. "So now she has one."  
  
"I always had to sell them off," she muttered. She smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Yorgi."  
  
He waved her off. "Think nothing of it."  
  
Briena was admiring her Mustang. "It would have looked better in red," she said.  
  
Yorgi shook his head.  
  
Catie climbed up into her Hummer.  
  
"She's gonna mash out in that thing," Xander declared.  
  
"Do you think she can handle it?" Memphis asked, walking into the room.  
  
"Ah," Xander said, "She's quick. She'll get it soon enough." 


	29. Anarchy 99 Lives On

The first days of May were drifting by. It had been weeks since the boost. It was a warm afternoon with the sun shining. They had decided to all hang out around Lindsey's house for the day and were currently out in the field, playing football and just lounging around. The field was flanked on two sides by the woods that were located far out on the land.  
  
Catie lay flat on her back, staring up at the bright blue sky over head. She pulled the tootsie pop from her mouth with a satisfying SMACK and licked her lips. A warm breeze blew, rustling the tall grasses that she lay in. Her bare toes had been dug into the soft, cool earth.  
  
A heavy figure flopped on the ground next to her. "What are you doing?"  
  
Catie smiled warmly at Trunks. "Thinking."  
  
He reached over and brushed back a few golden brown locks that had fallen into her eyes. "About what?"  
  
"Everything," she answered softly. "About how lucky we were that night."  
  
"It's a good thing my mom bought Yorgi's story," Trunks said.  
  
"You didn't?" Catie asked, surprised.  
  
"I saw the look in your eyes," Trunks said softly. "But I don't care. You came back safe that night. That's all I care about."  
  
She smiled at him. She knew she would never be able to keep anything from him.  
  
Gohan flopped down next to them, breathing hard. "Where'd Lindsey get off to?"  
  
Catie sat up between the two demi-saiyans. "I dunno. I saw her walk into the woods."  
  
"C'mon," Trunks said, standing up and offering a hand to Catie. "We'd better make sure Gohan's future wife doesn't get herself into trouble."  
  
Catie accepted his hand and he pulled her to her feet as Gohan stood on his own. Together, they walked into the woods.  
  
A little distance in, they came upon a black, wrought iron fence. The gate hung open, clanging softly against the metal bars. Lindsey sat in the middle, kneeling on the ground before a large tombstone. She was speaking softly to the ground.  
  
"Don't bother her," came a voice, tinged with a Russian accent.  
  
"Who's buried there?" Catie asked softly, already fearing she knew the answer.  
  
"Her parents," came another, southern accented, voice. Memphis stood there, square shouldered, staring at the tiny graveyard.  
  
Trunks heaved a mournful sigh and watched the redhead. "I know what that's like."  
  
Catie snuggled into Trunks' arms and closed her eyes against his strong chest.  
  
Gohan was staring at Memphis. "Who're you?"  
  
Memphis grinned.roguishly. "An old friend. My name's Memphis. I'm assuming you're the Gohan I've heard so much about?"  
  
Gohan nodded and shook Memphis' hand.  
  
"Peace settles once again in Moberly," Yorgi said slowly, smiling. "How in God's name did I ever end up in this place?" He clapped a hand to his forehead and turned away, shaking his head.  
  
"At least the cops ain't too bad here," Memphis commented.  
  
"Cops like plague, no matter how many you pay, there's another with his hand out," Yorgi growled. He sighed. "Ah, well, maybe one day there will be Anarchy. One can only hope."  
  
Memphis yawned deeply. "We'll just keep livin' by our own rules," he said. "Who cares what the rest of the world does?"  
  
Yorgi shrugged. He had lost interest in the conversation and was looking at Catie. He turned to Trunks. "May I steal your love for a moment? I wish to speak to her."  
  
Trunks nodded and relutcantly let go of Catie. Yorgi started to walk out of the woods and she followed him. He didn't speak until they reached the edge of the woods. "I plan to pay for Lindsey's wedding, did you know that?"  
  
Catie shook her head. "No. But she won't let you, you know that."  
  
"Yes, she will," Yorgi said. "Or I cut off her account. She would not do that to herself."  
  
Catie smirked.  
  
"I wonder," Yorgi said, not looking at Catie as they walked, "when will you and... how do you call him.... Trunks? be married?"  
  
Catie froze. "Oh, we're not getting married," she said, embarrassedly.  
  
"Not yet, perhaps," Yorgi said. "Give him time. He will come around." He stopped walking and turned to her. "There is always room in Anarchy 99 for one more."  
  
Catie smiled. "I know. Consider me the newest member. But I'm not boosting for awhile."  
  
Yorgi laughed. "You have some spirit about you, I'll give you that." Her reached out with both hands and took her firmly, but gently, around the back of her neck and pulled her to him and pressed his forehead against hers, staring deeply into her hazel eyes. "You are a good girl," he said slowly, in a low voice. "When the day comes you wish to wed Trunks, just say the word, and I shall make it happen. Whatever you want. It can be yours, since you are Anarchy member now."  
  
"Thank you," Catie whispered.  
  
Yorgi broke his forehead away from hers and planted a huge kiss on her forehead. He then stepped to her side and wrapped one arm around her neck and started to walk back towards the group. She was surprised at how muscular his arm felt - in his usual loose, long sleeved shirts, you couldn't tell exactly what body type he was.  
  
"If you tell anyone I'm nice, I'll have Kirill shoot you," he warned in a low voice as his arm dropped away from her. "Go back to your Trunks. I talk to Leelee now." He walked quickly away from her, never looking back, the dark, wavy locks of his hair blowing in the breeze. He shoves his hands into his pockets as he confronted Leelee and talked to her.  
  
"Come here, you," Trunks said suddenly and picked Catie up over his head and sat her on his shoulders. She squealed and laughed.  
  
"You're crazy, Trunks," she giggled.  
  
He grinned up at her and walked back to where they had been sitting earlier. He knelt in the grass and she stepped onto the ground. They then laid side-by-side in the tall grass again.  
  
Catie was picking at the grass. She glanced up to see Trunks absolutely staring at her.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing," he answered. "I just love watching you."  
  
She smiled. "You've got that crazy look in your eyes," she said suspiciously.  
  
He grinned widely at her and then quickly closed the gap between them, pinning her to the ground beneath his chest. He reached his head forward and stole a kiss from her.  
  
"You are ornery," she said, trying not to smile.  
  
Trunks shrugged. "I try." And he kissed her again, long and passionately.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Leelee had just finished her conversation with Yorgi when Seventeen walked up to her, his jeans covered in grass stains and his white shirt tied around his waist. Bruises were forming on his bare chest from playing football. He didn't seem to notice. A few pieces of grass were sticking out of his perfectly straight black hair.  
  
"Hullo, m'lady," he smiled at her, bowing deeply.  
  
"You crack me up," she laughed and walked to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed him gently. He returned her kiss.  
  
He then stepped away from her, tossing the football lightly in the air and catching it over and over. He was walking backwards, slowly, recatching the ball again and again. "Wanna play some tackle football?"  
  
Leelee grinned and cracked her knuckles. "Mebbe."  
  
Seventeen's pale blue eyes held a devilish gleam. "You have to catch me first." And with that, he turned and ran, Leelee hot on his heels.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Two and a half months down, six and a half to go," Jenny breathed, sitting on a nearby tree stump. Piccolo sat on the ground next to her. Even at her elevated height on the tree stump, they were at eye level with each other.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Piccolo said. "Everything's going to be fine. We'll make it through this."  
  
She smiled. "Cool."  
  
He reached up and kissed her, his lips warm against hers, his hand brushing her cheek. She felt tingles shoot through her body, just as they did every single time. It was a feeling she knew she would never get over.  
  
They broke apart. "So what did they say to you?"  
  
Piccolo avoided her eyes.  
  
"Piccolo?" she asked in a concerned voice. "What?"  
  
"Goku went nuts," he said, "He's happy for us. I think he's more into than you or I are."  
  
Jenny began to laugh. "That sounds like him."  
  
Piccolo heaved a sigh and shook his head. "That man gives me a headache."  
  
Jenny continued to laugh as Piccolo sat shaking his head.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After their little snog session, Catie had wandered back to the cemetary again, where Lindsey lay stretched out on the ground. She seemed asleep.  
  
Catie sucked her teeth for a second, debating whether or not to speak. She had a better idea. *Actions speak louder than words* she thought to herself. She conjured up a large bouquet of wild flowers and walked through the small gate. She sat next to Lindsey, who jumped at the sudden presence of her friend.  
  
Catie smiled softly and laid the flowers on the ground before the stone.  
  
Lindsey smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Cat."  
  
"No prob," Catie said gently. She stood. "Let's go back and play some football. It gives me an excuse to tackle Trunks."  
  
Lindsey laughed and allowed Catie to pull her up. They walked out of the cemetary, closing the gate behind them.  
  
"There you girls are!" Goku cried. "I was wondering when you would show up!" He waved, never noticing the dirt that streaked his face. "You wanna play?"  
  
The girls grinned and nodded.  
  
Piccolo's ears twitched. Something was coming. Something big. He stood suddenly and everyone seemed to notice. They were silent.  
  
"What is it, Piccolo?" Goku asked, sensing something coming swiftly for them.  
  
He shook his head, signaling that he didn't know.  
  
It sounded like thunder, a dull roar growing louder.  
  
A thin smile pulled at Memphis' lips. "Liz, that ain't what I think it is, is it?"  
  
Lindsey blinked. It had been a long time since anyone had called her "Liz". "Yeah, it prolly is."  
  
"Is what?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Phantom's band," Memphis answered.  
  
"It's not Phantom anymore, Memphis," Lindsey answered, "It's . . ." But she was cut off. Just then, a band of horses burst out of the trees, just a little way off, their manes and tails streaming behind them like banners raised in a high breeze. They were all colors - brown and red and black and white and gold. There were about twenty of them. They were led by a large red stallion who froze and stared at the group of intruders who dared to invade his field. His neck arched gracefully, his ears forward and his nostrils flaring. The mares continued on their way, rounding down over the hill as the stallion stood there alone, watching.  
  
"Honor," Lindsey breathed, staring at the stallion.  
  
He reared once, pawing the air with his powerful hooves, then turned on his haunches and disappeared over the hill.  
  
"What happened to Phantom?" Memphis asked, looking confused.  
  
"He died," she answered. "A couple years back."  
  
Memphis looked sorrowful. He turned away and grabbed the football out of Seventeen's hands, whose arms were wrapped around Leelee's back. They were in full make-out mode.  
  
"Let's play some football," Memphis said, thrusting the ball onto the ground as they divided up into two teams.  
  
Toby appeared suddenly, followed by a guy that Catie hadn't seen before. He was about 5'9", a little taller than Toby, with spikey blond hair with black roots and a white sun visor. He wore a black wife beater with baggy black pants and had a slender build. He wore silver chains about his neck and his wrists were covered with bracelets. A silver hoop hung from each ear and he wore sunglasses over his eyes. He had a stud in his nose and tribal tattoos covered his shoulders.  
  
"That's not. . ." Catie breathed.  
  
Lindsey grinned. "That's Scottie."  
  
"But . . ." Catie whimpered, "He's hot!"  
  
"I know," Lindsey pouted. "Toby's not too bad lookin' himself, for a baby- faced kind'a guy."  
  
"The good ones are always gay," Sophie muttered, standing next to them.  
  
"But what about Kolya?" Catie asked.  
  
"He's not gay," Sophie grinned, "But he's not the best, either." She shrugged. "He's just Kolya."  
  
Lindsey and Catie grinned as they took their places to play football with their friends - their family.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was the kind of day that you didn't want to end. The stars twinkled in the deep blue-purple sky and the warm breeze continued to softly blow. A fire had been built and the group was still going strong. Lindsey and Gohan had sneaked off to the top of the small hill, and now lay in each others arms on a blanket spread on the ground.  
  
"You realize your mother is less than thirty yards away?" Lindsey panted, staring down at her warrior.  
  
"You realize we just got away with it?" Gohan grinned up at her. "I told you." His expression turned to one of concern. "You're shaking."  
  
It was true. Her shoulders were trembling, despite the warm air that blew across them. The wind whisped through the tall grasses surrounding them and caught Lindsey's blood red locks, swirling them about her bare shoulders.  
  
Gohan leaned up and kissed her left shoulder gently, opening his mouth slightly against it, his tongue lightly touching her soft, cool, pale skin. He broke away from her and stared up at her silhouette, ringed in pale white light from the full moon.  
  
"We'd better get back to them," she whispered softly. He could hardly tell if it had been her that had spoken, or if it was the whisper of the grasses.  
  
"No, let's stay this way for a little while," he said; it was almost a request.  
  
She nodded slowly and lowered her cool, smooth cheek to his chest and softly closed her eyes. "When do you want to start planning the wedding?"  
  
He inhaled deeply, "Oh . . . I dunno. Tomorrow?"  
  
"Mmm," she murmured. "Sounds good to me."  
  
Gohan smiled and grabbed the edges of the blanket, wrapping it tightly around himself and his fiancee. They stayed that way for quite a while - until Trunks began calling for Gohan and they both had to return to the fire. They sat down on the ground beside the fire, leaning back against a huge log that had been drug to the fire as a seat. Gohan wrapped one arm around her shoulders and leaned his cheek on her head.  
  
Xander approached them. "Mind if I sit here?" he asked, pointing to the seat next to Lindsey.  
  
"Go for it," Gohan said with a smile.  
  
Xander returned the smile and sat down. Danica sat next to him and curled up in his arms.  
  
Lindsey and Gohan blinked, but said nothing.  
  
Trunks was lying flat on his back on a hay bale, staring into the fire as it lapped at the wood. The orange glow had a dramatic effect on his sharp features and he looked like some kind of Greek God come to earth. Catie lay sprawled on his chest, fast asleep. Her hand clutched the front of his jean jacket tightly as her eyes were closed peacefully. He was stroking her hair gently, humming so softly hardly anyone heard him.  
  
Leelee was sitting on a nearby hay bale that was covered in a blanket. Seventeen lay on his back, his head in her lap. His face contorted slightly every now and then as she passed the cold, wet rag over the wounds on his chest from playing earlier that afternoon. She smiled warmly at him as he winced up at her. "That's what you get, silly," she scolded in a soft tone.  
  
He grinned.  
  
Sabriena and Tumbler had long since disappeared off somewhere by themselves. Everyone preferred to not know where they had got off to.  
  
Jenny and Piccolo were sitting close to the fire, Jenny leaning against his arm, staring dully into the fire. She looked half asleep. He looked pleased, even though he didn't have a big, cheesy smile on his face. Content would have been a better word. He stared down at Jenny and a warm look came into his eyes.  
  
They all stayed that way, or close to it, until the morning sun came up. By then the fire had reduced itself to smoldering ashes and a fresh dew clung to the grass. It was a new day - a day in which decisions would be made that could change their lives forever. Wedding plans and other events were already beginning to form. But none of them cared. All that they cared about was that they were safe in the arms of whom they loved. The day would come soon enough and it would take care of itself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Finally!!!! I am done!!!! I thought this would never end! Thank you to all my friends (Leelee, Catie, Jenny, Lexi and others) who have remained so faithful to me! You guys are my backbone, my will to keep writing. Without you, there would be no DBZ fics from me. IT'S ALL ABOUT YOU!!!! Woot woot! =^_^=  
  
So, if you guys want the next story, lemme know! I'm going to attempt to get my stupid computer to post this for me and in a couple of days, we'll see if you want the next ficcie or not. I don't really care - it's prolly gonna be posted anyway. SO THERE! HA!  
  
Okay, time to post and go to bed. GOOD NIGHT, EVERYBODY!!!!!! 


End file.
